From Out of the Bunker
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: 12 years ago a child disappeared at a fair. For 12 years, they never gave up searching.BxE Just a little story that I put together amidst working on some of my other ones. * Rated M, with Trigger warnings, very dark themes, and sensitive subjects (abuse, kidnapping, rape, suicide, self harm)!* This story is already finished and will be posted a few chapters a day, until complete.
1. Chapter One - Edward

**Edward's POV**

" _Edward. Leave me alone… you're too intense right now!"_

" _I'm sorry Bella!" I screamed loudly as I watched her walk away. As I tried to follow her, her walk gradually turned into a jog, and then eventually a full out sprint, moving through the streets of Port Angeles. As we twisted and turned down the darkened alleyways I lost her, not knowing which entrance she had last darted through, my body never slowing as my heart rate picked up… searching for her._

" _Edward!" We were back in the centre of town, her name was echoing all around me, terrified, screeching, calling for help. As I spun around I could hear the carnival music playing, see the rides spinning, as the fairground workers reached for me, shoving stuffed animals in my face, calling me to play their games._

" _Bella! Where are you?" I called out above the noise, continuing to spin in a circle. All of a sudden the people… they were all her… but they weren't. They were mocking me._

" _EDWARD!"_

I shot up out of bed, my head and neck drenched in sweat as I searched the room around me, glancing towards the clock.

The glaring red numbers stared brightly back at me 3:07 am.

Knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep I threw back the covers and untangled my body from the top sheet… why did I even keep a top sheet? This happened every time I had the dream. Throwing on a grey t-shirt and the closest pair of sweats I could find in the dark, I padded my way first to the bathroom and then down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see the light above the stove glowing and the kettle steaming, nearly to a boil. I should have known that she would be waiting for me.

"The dream?" My mom didn't stop to analyze my face, instead she continued with pulling out mugs and the jar of tea. This was our ritual every year, and I had to admit that even 12 years after the day it happened, I was grateful for my mom's genuine care and concern… not just for me, but for the girl I had loved as a child.

"Yeah… it's always the same… even after all of this time." I sighed as I sat down on a bar stool, running my hands through the mess of copper coloured hair that sat on top of my head. I didn't have to tell her the details of the dream… we had discussed it too many times to count.

"What ten year old uses the word intense?" I muttered as she brought the two mugs over and sat down beside me. She didn't answer me… we had been through this exact conversation repeatedly, and as much as I had lost a friend that day… she had lost a daughter of sorts.

"She would be twenty-two today." I looked up from the mug that was now resting between my hands, the warmth not at all soothing like I had hoped. "And I know… I know that her file is cold, and the chances of ever finding her… let alone finding her alive… are… next to impossible…" I sighed, pausing and closing my eyes tightly, trying to keep my composure.

"I still feel… like she's alive… like she's out there somewhere…" I shook my head again, the ache in my chest intensifying as my mother leaned down against my shoulder, wrapping her arm around my back in a tight embrace.

"I know Edward. I feel it too." This was how it went every year. My mom and I were on the same page despite the facts that we both knew about missing girls. I knew we weren't the only ones who felt this way, but after Bella's disappearance, I had drawn closer to my mother and my father than to anyone else; my struggle with guilt heavy throughout the next decade as I moved forward in life, with Bella always remaining constant in my thoughts.

As my mother and I sat and reminisced into the early morning hours, I felt a weight fall down against my chest as dawn approached. It was an unusually bright and sunny day, and it contrasted greatly to my mood. But I knew I would need to get moving soon, put on my uniform and head into work. Charlie would be waiting at the station.


	2. Chapter Two - Bella

**Bella's POV**

"Momma?" Her little voice woke me up out of a dead sleep… something was wrong and as I sprung up out of the make-shift bed, I reached over to turn on our one and only light, a small bulb attached to the concrete wall.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I pulled back her covers to see her curled up in her little bed that I had formed out of scraps of material and old clothes that we had outgrown. It was the best that I could do for her, though I wished I could do so much more… my innocent child had never asked to be brought into this hell.

"My tummy hurts." She moaned as she pulled her knees up tighter to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her face flushed bright pink.

"Show me where it hurts, Sweetie." As I coaxed her to open up her arms and legs, she twisted suddenly, her stomach heaving as she retched in her makeshift bed, nothing but liquid bile coming out.

It was going to be a long day.

"Momma?" My little girl asked later on that morning. I had her sitting on the one chair that we were allowed to have, the last piece of bread in her hands as she slowly chewed on it, taking small sips of water between bites. I had rinsed the blankets all out in our sink and they were hanging everywhere, our tiny home reeking from the smell of the vomit.

"Is Mr. James ever going to bring us more food?" She asked quietly and I sighed. I hated this topic… this life we had been forced into. It had been more than a week since we'd seen him – something that had only happened once before, after I had made him particularly angry.

"I'm sure he will… he is probably just busy." I tried to assure her, not sure what I preferred more… him staying away and starving us, or bringing us food and having to lay there while he violated me, terrified for all that my daughter had witnessed in her short life. Terrified that one day his threats would come true and he would hurt her that way as well.

As it turned out, we would have to wait two more days before he would return, our food completely gone, surviving on only filthy brown tap water. Happy birthday Bella and Renesmee. I checked off the days on the calendar he gave me. He liked to play games and taunt me… but as much as it sucked to know just how long I had been here. I also found it oddly calming to keep track of our days.

"Get up!" He hollered as the door was thrown open and I jumped, startled. I had just laid down to sleep, Nessie already curled up in her own bed. Glancing towards her I saw her pull the blanket over her own head, exactly as I had taught her to do.

I didn't ask questions. I didn't make noise. I didn't do anything out of fear that he wouldn't bring us a refill of food to survive… knowing that if I made him angry, he would leave us empty-handed again.

Instead I stripped when he demanded it. I laid down on my back and allowed him to use my body, flipping me over roughly and slamming me face down on the hard concrete. It was even rougher than usual and I could smell the stench of the alcohol on his breath… even his eyes were clouded over. I wanted to close my eyes, but as I began to blink, I noticed movement from the other side of the room, saw the open door.

He never left the door open. He was careful. But tonight… tonight he was also drunk out of his mind. His words were slurred and his breath continued to make me want to vomit. It was disgusting… but the door open was good.

Nessie knew… she knew what to do if the door was ever left open.

Now, as he finished and collapsed on top of me, crushing me and pinning me under his weight… I prayed.


	3. Chapter Three - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

I heard Mr. James come in. I was happy because it meant I could have some food again and my tummy was always sore. But I also knew that he would hurt Momma again and so I covered my head with the blanket like I was supposed to do.

But I didn't stay covered up. I knew what he did to her. I saw him do it all the time and I hated him for it.

So I peeked. And that's when I saw the door.

Momma told me… she always said that if he ever left the door open then I needed to run away and find help. She said to look for the helpers… the police or the other people or anyone. She told me to look around and know where I had come from so I could take the helpers back to our home and help her. She couldn't run anymore. He broke her leg once and it healed wrong so now she needed me to be strong and brave.

Run. I snuck out the door and up the stairs. When I got to the top, there was another door and I pushed it open, running out into the brightest light I had ever saw. I had to close my eyes, but I peeked them open quickly to look around first. I had to be able to bring the helpers back to Momma.

This wasn't right. It was supposed to be night-time. It was supposed to be dark. But as I ran further away from Momma I knew that I was wrong. It was daytime. There were people. I couldn't see them. It was too bright still. But I could hear them.

Stopping in my tracks I yelled out as loudly as I could, hoping that a helper would find me – I didn't want to go too far away from Momma so I couldn't find her again.

"HELP ME!"

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut again, people were everywhere around me, all of them talking at the same time, hands grabbing onto my hands, touching my shoulders.

"Stop. Please don't hurt me!" I begged quietly as I collapsed onto the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking back and forth. This was how I soothed myself when Mr. James would make noise and hurt Momma.

"Everyone back up for a minute, let me through!" A voice called out and then everyone's hands were gone, the voices quieter but still there.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, can you open your eyes for a minute?" The voice sounded soft, gentle… like Momma's. I liked it and I tried to listen to her. Momma said to look for the helpers… I would know when I found someone nice.

I blinked my eyes open. Everything was still too bright though and I slammed them closed again.

"Can I put a hat on your head sweetie? It will help with the light." The voice asked a minute later as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I had only seen bits and pieces but I knew now that the voice was a lady and she was sitting on the ground in front of me, and I knew. Momma was right. I knew that she _was_ a helper. Nodding my head slowly I waited until I felt something funny rest on my head, and then I opened my eyes again and pulled my hands away from my face, the shadows darker now and easier to keep my eyes from closing again.

As I looked back up at the helper-lady I saw a funny look on her face as she said my Momma's name… she said ' _Bella'._

"Do you know my Momma?"


	4. Chapter Four - Esme

**Esme's POV**

It happened every year on her birthday… the anniversary of her disappearance. Oh, I knew that Edward still had nightmares throughout the year as well, but on this particular day, they were always the worst. By the time he joined me in the kitchen, the tea was almost ready and I prepared myself for the conversation that had become a part of our tradition. It was our way of coping and grieving the life of the girl that still held such a prominent place in our hearts.

By the time that we both dragged ourselves away from the kitchen and to prepare for the day, my heart was heavy. I knew I would speak to Carlisle about it later in the day – another part of tradition that had developed out of the tragedy.

But right now, I knew I had to put my game face on… I was heading into my office in the heart of Forks and while I had kept today to a light load of clients, I still had to be there and in the right frame of mind.

Thankfully, it was an unusually warm and sunny day for September. As I headed out and into town, I decided to park in the small lot further down, and walk down towards the small coffee shop, ordering myself a latte before continuing on and towards my office.

I was enjoying the feel of the autumn sun on my face when I heard the scream… piercing my thoughts and stopping me dead in my tracks. _'Help me!'_ It was as clear as day, and yet I also doubted myself… wondered if it was my mind playing tricks on me because of what day it was. But as I looked around me, I noticed the people moving towards the sound, down the road that branched out from Main Street and down into a quieter area of town.

That's when I first saw her.

She couldn't have been more than five or six years old, curled up on the road as the people of Forks attempted to soothe her, her arms protecting her face. I knew immediately that this girl had lived through trauma and as she pulled back from everyone, I noticed the hands touching her – trying to soothe her but instead terrifying her.

"Everyone back up for a minute, let me through!" I called out quickly as I approached the scene, the young girl obviously not someone that I recognised. She was tiny for one thing, her growth appeared stunted and her features, although petite – it was the pale tone to her skin that caught my eye, as though she had been denied sunlight and proper nutrition. Beyond that, someone had made her clothes by hand, the stitching erratic but neat, forming what appeared to be a night-dress of sorts. And though you could see the stains, it also looked and smelled like laundry soap – the cheap kind, but someone had attempted to keep her clean, none-the-less.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, can you open your eyes for a minute?" As the crowds backed away and let me through, respecting my position as a psychologist, I crouched down to the girl's level, keeping a safe distance back but ensuring that if she were to open her eyes – she would be able to see me clearly.

After a moment I could see her struggling to open her eyes – blinking them open and then slamming them shut again quickly… the sunlight obviously too bright for her sensitive orbs.

"Mrs. Newton?" I whispered quietly and when she came closer to me I snatched the floppy sun-hat off of the top of her head. She looked like she was about to argue with me but I gave her a stern look, telling her to back off.

"Can I put a hat on your head sweetie? It will help with the light." I told the girl gently and watched as she began to nod her head, her eyes still struggling to open. Once I had carefully placed the hat on her head and adjusted the brim to block out some of the harsh light, I watched as she lowered her hands and finally opened her eyes, the deep chocolate colour recognisable in an instant as she blinked repeatedly, still adjusting to the light. In that moment, I was sure I had broken down – perhaps I was the one in the nightmare this time, but if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn that I was looking at our lost little girl… our Bella.

Her name slipped out before I could stop myself and the girl's eyes widened impossibly further.

"Do you know my Momma?"

Her innocent voice left me speechless and I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. I was strong, but if this girl was who I knew in my heart she was… that meant that Bella…

"Sweetie, what's your name?" I looked her in the eye, hoping that she could trust me to help her. She was still terrified, but she appeared to be open to me, and I hoped to keep that connection strong. There were so many questions that I needed answers to.

"Nessie." She answered softly.

"My Momma… she needs help." She practically whispered, her eyes closing again, tears beginning to fall quickly down her cheeks.

Looking through the crowd that I had gathered, I turned to Owen Finlay, our post man, I asked him to call Chief Swan and tell him to come down here immediately, bringing Edward. It might not have been the most responsible decision, knowing how Edward might react, but in our small town, it was the only option.

"Nessie… do you know where your Momma is?" I asked her quietly, shifting a little bit closer to her.

"Yes. I think so. She's home…. With Mr. James." She spoke carefully and I saw her eyes dart open as she mentioned his name, the fear evident behind her eyes.

"Please. We have to help my Momma." She begged me and I tried to offer her a reassuring smile.

"Nessie, do you know what a policeman does?" I asked carefully and she nodded her head. "He's a helper! Like you!" She responded.

"Exactly Sweetie. We've called a policeman to come and help us find your Momma and protect her. Is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "You'll help Momma too… right?" The fear was back but she surprised me by reaching out and taking my hand, grabbing it as tightly as she could muster.

"Yes. I promise. I will help find your Momma too, and we will help get both her and you to safety."


	5. Chapter Five - Charlie

**Charlie Swan's POV**

"Coffee." The boy had work ethic. I could give him that much…. And really, I couldn't complain. He brought me coffee which was pretty much all I asked of him outside the job.

When he was younger, everyone had thought that he would become a doctor like his father, following in Carlisle Cullen's footsteps. He had the grades and a knack for the medical field… but something always weighed him down.

Of course we all knew what – or rather who – that something was. It was Bella. He had never stopped searching for her… and really, I couldn't blame him. In fact, I welcomed someone else who had never given up the search for her.

Thankfully, he also respected my need for coffee.

"Mom wanted me to confirm that you'll be over for dinner tonight still?" He asked and I nodded, not that I particularly wanted to be around people, but if not for the Cullen's, I would have isolated myself years ago…

"Yeah… Can I bring…"

"Chief Swan?" Anita, our receptionist interrupted our morning bubble of small talk. Neither of us had been eager to step out of the station… both of us well aware of what day it was. Both of us working to try and take our minds off of it. "We've got a situation that you need to get to downtown… Cullen… you need to attend as well." She informed us and I nodded gruffly. Small towns meant small problems most of the time and I sighed as I tried to find my patience to deal with whatever dispute was happening.

"Fight? Break and enter?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and made my way out of my small office, Edward following behind me.

"Owen Finlay called on behalf of Esme Cullen, it's a situation with a small child, but she wouldn't say anything else except that you two need to get down there." She handed me a slip of paper with the address and Edward and I both got in our respective vehicles, moving towards the scene quickly. It would only take us a minute or two, but something in my gut told me to hurry.

As I pulled up to the scene the first thing that I noticed was the small crowd of people that had formed around what I recognised as Esme Cullen. Glancing around I looked first for any sign of imminent danger and then I hopped out of the car and began to approach her, seeing her sitting on the ground beside a young child. Looking closer I nearly stopped in my tracks, Edward bumping into me, surprised by my sudden stop.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he saw the same thing that I did.

"How old are you Nessie?" As we started to move closer again, neither of us saying a word, I listened as Esme tried to coax the girl to answer basic questions. When the girl answered that she was nine I just about fell over. There was no way that she was that old, she was far too small. And yet… somehow… she looked just like my girl had on the day she disappeared when she was ten.

"Esme," I tried to be gentle, but my voice was naturally rough and as I spoke I watched as the girl shrank back from Esme, her hand pulling out of hers and wrapping around herself tightly.

Stopping in my tracks I crouched down to eye level, staying back from the two of them while I tried to sort out exactly what had happened. So far Edward was silent behind me, I knew that he was in as much shock as I was.

"Nessie, it's alright Sweetie. Remember, we talked about the helpers?" Esme coaxed the girl and I watched as she relaxed just a little bit, reaching back out for Esme's hand.

"Nessie, these are the policemen. This is Charlie and this is Edward." She spoke softly, pointing out each of us as the girl stared wide-eyed. "They want to help you find your Momma and keep her safe." Esme was trying to give us information without scaring the girl and gradually the pieces started to come together. Was Esme implying what I thought she was?

"Can you tell us a little bit more about your Momma?" Esme asked and the girl closed her eyes, nodding her head up and down.

"Mr. James left the door open." She whispered so quietly that I had to lean in to hear her correctly. "He never leaves the door open. But Momma always said if he did that I had to run away and find the helpers." She spoke a little louder and I felt my heart rate quicken. I was beginning to panic, that familiar feeling from that awful day twelve years prior. This was it. I knew it. This was the day we had waited for… searched for.

"He was hurting Momma like he always does… so I ran. I ran to get help. Can you help her now?" The girl was starting to cry and I watched as Esme slowly moved closer to the girl, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Can you tell us where you came from? Where your Momma and Mr. James are?" Esme probed gently and the girl shook her head. "I can show you. I kept opening my eyes even though it was too bright and I didn't go too far." She looked up at Esme, suddenly terrified further.

"What if he hurts you too?" She whispered and Esme pulled her back to her side.

"That's what Charlie and Edward are here for. They are going to call some of their friends to help us too, so that Mr. James can't hurt anybody ever again." Esme explained and finally the girl pulled away, pushing herself up off of the ground and swaying just slightly as she turned, gripping Esme's hand and pulling her down the road.

As Edward and I followed Esme, I gestured for a few from the crowd to follow us, calling Anita at the station and having her call in Troy and Mark as well. It was their day off, but for something like this, I knew I would need all of the help I could get. Especially if it really was my Bella we were about to go looking for.

The girl moved surprisingly quickly for someone her size, tripping every so often in her bare feet, but mostly okay as she led us several blocks down the road and towards the edge of our small town. When she turned down a dead end road, I knew exactly where she was headed and I felt my heart in my throat. Suddenly all of the talk about 'Mr. James' made sense, and I knew exactly where we were going. So did both Esme and Edward.

"Did Mr. James keep you inside the house?" Esme asked as we approached the end of the street and the house loomed in front of us, dilapidated and run down.

James Foster was not the kind of man that we had welcomed into Forks initially and I had had more run-ins with him than I was comfortable with. But it was all minor stuff – mostly drugs, and I had been in his house numerous times.

"No, the back." Nessie whispered again and I tried to understand what she was saying.

"Where in the back?" Esme asked carefully, stopping back from the house and crouching back down to the girl's level.

"There." She pointed to the shed in the back corner. I had been in the shed as well too, nothing spectacular about it. But she seemed sure, and so I gestured to Edward who followed me across the yard and towards the shed at the far back corner. There were large trees in front of it and it was barely visible from the edge of the property. As we got closer though, I could see the door wide open and I felt my jaw drop as Troy and Mark caught up to us.

While I was unusually frozen, Edward reacted.

I couldn't have stopped him if I hadn't been caught in the shock. When we peered through the door of the shed I was shocked to see the shelving pushed to the side and a small door slightly ajar, revealing a staircase in the back, built out of concrete and leading into a room down below.

As Edward bolted I was forced into action, following him in and trying to clear the area, all the while trying to catch up to him and his erratic entry into the unknown, protocol be damned.

By the time we entered the room behind Edward, he had her in his arms. I could hear his sobbing and see the figure on the floor beside them, knocked out cold.

"Bella?" My voice squeaked out. I didn't need to ask. It was her. She recognised me and I knew in an instant that it was my baby girl.


	6. Chapter Six - Edward

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't see anything but Bella. When I had burst into the room that had been keeping her and that girl a prisoner, the only sight I saw was Bella's eyes, opened wide as she laid pinned underneath that monster. He was passed out cold, but I could understand why she couldn't move. There was nothing to her frail body and he was a massive creature. I didn't think about anything as I threw his body off of her, as I heard it land on the concrete floor with a sickening crack. I could hear Charlie calling after me, but I couldn't do anything but go to Bella. It was her. I would have known her anywhere, regardless of the time that had passed.

I pulled her into my arms, she didn't fight me, but she didn't grip me either. I told her my name. I told her who I was, but she laid there, the shock evident in her eyes, the fear and confusion and recognition flashing as she watched me telling me everything I needed to know.

Seconds later and Charlie was there. He knew like I did. It was her.

"Mark… take care of him." Charlie ordered and then he was beside me, telling me to put Bella down. As I did so, he looked her over, covering her with the ratty sheet from the bed, and telling her how much he had missed her. I could see the recognition coming back stronger, could see the light brighten from deep within her eyes.

"Where's Nessie? Where's my baby?" Her voice was cracked and raw and I felt the tears streaming down my face as I nodded, unable to speak yet. "She's with Esme. She led us to you Bells." Charlie answered and I tried to smile.

"I need to see her." She began to struggle, to push both Charlie and I away and then she stood up, the sheet falling down without any concern from her, her body a shocking sight as we both saw the extent of the scarring that littered her entire body, the severe malnourishment prominent.

"Let's get you dressed, and we'll take you out to see her." I encouraged Bella as a team of paramedics made their way down and into the tiny space. I tried not to look around. I tried not to look as they assessed James, and began to work on him. Apparently he wasn't breathing… I couldn't even remember if he was breathing when I had thrown him off of her.

Bella moved quickly, leaving Charlie and I there staring after her. She pulled a long skirt out of the pile of clothes in the corner and pulled a men's sweater off of the back of a chair. This was as dressed as she was getting as she pulled the door open further and paused, staring at the steps that would lead her to her freedom.

"She's really out there? She's okay?" Bella looked back at us with hope in her eyes and I nodded encouragingly. "She's with my mom. It's okay… I promise." With that, she bolted, as fast as her legs would move. I couldn't help but to notice the limp as she hop-ran up the stairs and out of the shed. I knew that both Charlie and I would have a chance to ask her questions, to find out what had happened, but for now, we could respect that she needed to get to the person who depended on her for all of these years.

Following her out, I could see as she stumbled, the brightness of the day blinding her sensitive eyes. Again, I could understand why. She had been living in a concrete bunker.

"Momma!" The girls cry was loud and both excited and terrified as I saw her coming towards us, Esme's hand still clutched in her small one.

"Momma, I found the helpers." She sobbed as Bella grabbed a hold of her, the two of them clutching on to one another tightly.

"You did baby girl." Bella soothed through the tears, holding her closely. "You did such a good job finding the helpers… you were so brave!" She kept soothing over and over.

I had seen a fair bit in the last two years working for Charlie and the Forks police department. But at this particular moment in time, I was speechless. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. And then my Mom was by my side, her arm reaching around my waist to hold me. I broke down. I cried. Hard. Twelve years. It had been twelve years today.


	7. Chapter Seven - Bella

**Bella's POV**

The hours drifted by. I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't think straight as they first allowed me time with Nessie to make sure that she was alright and to reassure her that she had done a good job, and then as they whisked us off to the hospital to examine us. When they tried to pull Nessie into a separate room, we both put up such a stink that they eventually decided to keep us together. But it was still too much, too soon. The day that I had prayed about and dreamt of was here… and yet… I couldn't even look at most of them. I knew who they were. I trusted them… or I thought I had… but it had been too long. And they had never found me before now.

"Hey Bella, can I come in?" He knocked lightly on the door and smiled in at us. Nessie was sitting on the bed beside me eating a pudding cup. Her eyes had lit up within the first bite, having never tasted anything chocolate before. Slowly I nodded my head and gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the room, watching like a hawk as he moved towards it, only flinching slightly. Thankfully, he looked better than earlier, changed out of his uniform and wearing a pair of blue-jeans and a grey t-shirt he resembled at least a little bit, the boy that I remembered. He had been my best friend.

"You're Edward. The helper policeman." Nessie spoke up first, pausing briefly in her devouring of the pudding cup to look over Edward. She seemed a little nervous with him there, but not too bad. It was dark in the room, only a small light on… both Nessie and I were sensitive to anything too bright still… and while the darker room should have scared me, I actually felt almost soothed. It was familiar.

"That's right. I'm Edward." He smiled lightly and then looked back to me.

"I know you've been questioned a lot today, so I won't ask you to tell me anything." He began nervously, looking down at the floor, and rubbing the palms of his hands along the arm rests on his chair.

"Thank you Edward." I responded quietly, still assessing the situation. It was strange and tense. I wanted to trust him, I wanted to be happy about being rescued but I was unsure of what to feel or how I should react after all of this time. He seemed so familiar… but strange all at once. His eyes. I kept looking back at his eyes.

"I just… I just wanted you to know…" He began to speak, and then swallowed, running his hand through the mess of copper hair. The same hair that I recognised in the first seconds that I saw him. "I never stopped looking for you." He blurted out suddenly, looking at me with such intensity that I could see the years of pain and torture hidden in his eyes. I wasn't angry. I _was_ overcome with emotion though.

The room went silent. I could see Edward fidgeting and then he stood up, moving towards the door, muttering what sounded like 'I'm sorry' as he left the room. I didn't stop him.

"Momma?" Nessie's voice broke the silence and I smiled down at my daughter. She was the only good thing that I had from my years in captivity.

"Is Mr. Edward the helper, the same Edward that you used to tell me stories about?" She demanded curiously and I nodded my head, I had told Nessie so many stories about Edward and I – and the others, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. We had all been inseparable until that day at the fair.

"Momma?" Nessie's voice interrupted my memories and I smiled down at her again. This entire world was new to her, and she was full of questions, excitement, and fear.

"Will we live in this room now?" She asked and I shook my head. It was going to be a difficult adjustment for her, the idea of freedom and the ability to go anywhere at all. She had been born and raised in a bunker… there was no bright light, there was no escape. We had always been in the same room, never before allowed to leave.

"No beautiful. Do you remember how I told you that Mr. Charlie the helper is actually your grandpa?" She nodded her head, I had explained this already but I knew it would be a bit of a shock to her system. "Once the doctors here at the hospital say that we are healthy enough to leave, then we are going to go and live in his house with him. But we don't have to stay inside anymore and he won't hurt either of us. We can go outside and play, you can go to school eventually… we can have friends…" I was crying again. I was more overwhelmed than Nessie was. For her, they were still ideas – something made up that we read about in books. But for me… it was different.

As the afternoon continued on in a blur of people coming in and out, most of them didn't know what to say to me, and I didn't know what to say to them. Nessie never spoke with the exception of asking me questions, and telling Esme _thank you for being a good helper._ Finally, dusk began to fall, and with the darkness, came the dreams.


	8. Chapter Eight - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

It was all wrong. Momma was sleeping. She was really, really tired. But I couldn't sleep. It was too much light, and there were too many people outside of the room.

When Momma started to snore… I lifted up the blanket and snuck out of the bed. At first I looked out the window. It was dark outside, and just a little bit scary. Momma said we didn't have to stay in just one room anymore.

Looking behind me, I opened the door quietly, looking around before walking.

"Renesmee?" I heard my name a few minutes later and stopped, turning around. There was a man with blond hair looking at me. He was wearing a white coat and it said Cullen above the pocket. I had met this man once. He was Mr. Edward, the helper's, dad. He was nice.

"Nessie." I said. I liked it better than my full name.

"Nessie." He repeated with a smile. "Is something wrong?" He asked a second later and I got scared. Maybe I shouldn't have left the room.

"Momma said… she said… she said we didn't have to stay in one room anymore. I just wanted to see." I started to cry, not sure what to do. Dr. Cullen crouched down, a look of concern on his face.

"It's alright Nessie. Your Momma was right, you can leave the room. I just want to make sure you're alright." He said calmly, and then he smiled at me. "Did you tell your Momma that you were leaving though? So she doesn't get scared that you're gone?" He asked and I shook my head. I didn't think about that.

"It must be scary trying to get used to all of this." He said and I nodded, looking around. I didn't know very much, and it was so different.

"Do you want me to show you around and answer any questions that you might have?" He asked me and I nodded, reaching out for his hand. He was a helper. Momma said he was a good person.

"Alright. Let's just make sure that Momma knows where we are, and then we can go for a walk." He said, taking my hand and standing up. Slowly he led me back to where Momma was sleeping and stopped in the entrance to the room. I didn't want to wake Momma up but if I wanted to go for a walk I needed to.

"Momma?" I whispered as I climbed back up on the bed beside her.

"Mm hmm?" She answered, but her eyes stayed closed.

"I'm going for a walk with Dr. Cullen the helper. I'll be back soon." I told her. She didn't answer and I looked back to the door where Dr. Cullen was standing. But now Mrs. Esme was beside him.

"It's alright Nessie. I'll stay here with your Momma, and that way she isn't scared when she wakes up." She told me. I smiled at her. I didn't know what to say.

Instead I climbed off the bed and reached out to Dr. Cullen the helper, taking his hand again. I looked back at Momma but she was still sleeping.

As we walked I asked lots of questions. I didn't know what anything was. But some things I had read about in books with Momma. Dr. Cullen was surprised when I told him I could read and do math… but then I told him that was all that we were allowed to do. Read books. Read them again and again.

"Dr. Cullen did you know my Momma before too? Before Mr. James took her away?" I asked after we had walked in a big circle. I think I remembered the stories about him. Now we were standing at a door to a small room and Dr. Cullen was using a key to get in. When he opened the door he reached inside and when he came back out, he had a juice box in his hand. I took it. I was still very thirsty.

"Yes. I knew your Momma very well. Do you remember Edward?" He asked and I nodded. "Edward was your Momma's best friend, and Edward is my son." He explained and I nodded. It was all still confusing. So many people knew Momma. But she was still alone with me for so long.

"You used to fix her boo boos?" I asked and he nodded with a little laugh. "Yes, I sure did." He answered me, continuing to lead me back towards Momma.

"Momma's sad." I said all of a sudden. I don't know why I told him that.

"Why do you think Momma's sad?" He asked cautiously, stopping just outside the door.

"Because Momma has a Momma… but her Momma didn't come for her. She doesn't know where her Momma is." I told him. Momma hadn't told me that. But I knew Momma better than anybody else. She used to talk about her Momma and tell me stories.

Dr. Cullen didn't say anything.

"Thank you for showing me things." I told him before I let go of his hand. And then I went back in the room and climbed back in the bed next to Momma. I wasn't tired. But I closed my eyes anyways.


	9. Chapter Nine - Esme

**Esme's POV**

I listened as Nessie spoke to Carlisle, slightly jealous but happy that she was coming out of her shell enough to talk and ask questions. It was healthy. I hadn't expected her to comment on Bella's mother though – Renee. As far as I had been aware, Bella hadn't asked after her and nobody had dared to bring it up yet. Both Bella and Nessie had been through enough, and it wasn't the right time to pile on further hurt and pain.

Taking a minute, I checked in with Carlisle to make sure everything was alright. He assured me that the psychological damage was the worst part of both Bella and Nessie's health, and even though they were both incredibly small, that they would be released quickly once they began to show signs of improvement from the malnourishment and dehydration. Aside from that, they both needed secure rest.

Once Carlisle left to continue his rounds, I stayed with the girls throughout the night, watching as Nessie laid awake and played with her mother's hair before finally succumbing to exhaustion herself.

"Esme?" Carlisle's gentle touch startled me awake and I took a second to look around, shocked when I realised that the previous day had not simply been a dream.

"What is it?" I asked as he helped me stand, leading me out of the room and closing the door quietly behind us.

"I just thought that you should know, perhaps you can be the one to tell her…"

"Is he dead?" I asked, seeing the struggle on his face. It went against every oath he had sworn as a medical professional, but I also knew that he was relieved – glad in a way that the man who had hurt our Bella, was no more.

Nodding his head he confirmed, "Alcohol poisoning… of all things." He sighed, scratching his head. I relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. It hadn't been Edward… a brief concern that had plagued me since finding out that he had literally thrown the man off of Bella when he had found her.

"When Bella asks, or when I feel she is ready, I will let her know." I spoke softly, hoping that Bella would be okay with me being there for her. Professionalism aside, she was like another daughter to me. I needed to be there for her as though she was my own child.

"Dr. Cullen?" I hadn't seen the door open and I smiled as Nessie poked her head out of the room.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied and we both crouched down again, back to her level.

"Yesterday was Momma's birthday." She whispered and I nodded. We all knew it… but we hadn't been sure how much either Nessie or Bella knew. We were taking things slowly and gradually with them.

"You're right. It was." I responded carefully. "September 13. Do you know when your birthday is?" I asked and she nodded excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "Mine was the day before September 12. I'm nine now." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Momma used to read me a book about a birthday party. I never had a birthday party." She stated matter-of-factly and I vowed right then and there to give this darling girl, whatever she wanted.

"When Momma feels better, can we have a party for her?" The innocence and concern that Nessie had for her mother blew me away. I couldn't believe that this little girl who had never experienced something as positive as a birthday party, was only concerned for her mother.

"Of course! And when you are ready, we can have a party for you too!" I told her cautiously, but her eyes grew wide in excitement, the deep brown coming to life at the very thought.

"With a present too!" She exclaimed and I nodded. "Of course. Is there anything that you would like?" I asked carefully, not sure what she knew and what she was looking for.

"A dress. A new one. Momma told me that not everybody has to make clothes and we can buy pretty dresses in a store. I like green the best." She stated and I chuckled. She had such an amazing personality and it was beginning to shine through.

"We'll have to see what we can find!" I told her and before I knew it she was gone, she had turned back inside the room, leaving the door open a crack. Looking through the space I saw Bella sitting up now, Nessie in her lap and telling her all about the party she wanted to have… complete with a green dress.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle glanced over at me, watching as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 _ **Nessie has requested a green party dress. Also, pick up some every day clothes for her to wear as well. She really likes the colour green.**_

"Texting Alice." I laughed quietly and so did he. We both knew that she would take care of the request.


	10. Chapter Ten - Charlie

**Charlie's POV**

There were very few instances throughout my life where I could honestly say that I was at a loss as to what to do. Bella's birth was the first… the day that Renee and I had brought her home from the hospital forever etched in my mind as we simply stared at each other. We were young – right out of college, and neither of us had planned on having children so early… but we had our sweet Isabella and while we loved her… we simply had no idea what we were doing.

Beyond those first few days we muddled through life. We loved our little Bella fiercely and we both did everything in our power to ensure that she was loved unconditionally and given everything that life had to offer.

It wasn't until ten years later when we took Bella along with our closest friends and their children to the fall fair in Port Angeles that I would experience that sense of helplessness again. It was a birthday surprise for Bella – Edward's idea – and the kids had all run off together to enjoy the rides and games. We were careful, but not careful enough. When I saw Edward sitting down at the picnic table alone, I knew immediately that something was wrong. He told me that Bella had asked to give him space and had run off to join Alice and Rosalie at the snack bar… but when I looked across the fairground and saw the pair, Bella was nowhere in sight. She never found them, and none of us ever saw her again and despite my background in law enforcement, in the days, months, and eventually years that followed, I met dead end after dead end, finally feeling as though I had exhausted every possible lead. There had never been anything. Nobody had ever remembered seeing Bella at the fair… it was as though she had simply vanished. I investigated everybody who had ever had contact with her… but everything came up empty.

I never stopped searching… but it came to a point, where I no longer knew what to do. That was when Renee left, four years after Bella disappeared… she had had enough. The pain that Bella's disappearance had caused was unbearable for her and when she told me that she was leaving, moving back home to her Ma's house in Arizona… I wished her well. There was no way in hell I was leaving Washington. I knew my baby girl was still out there… I just didn't know where.

Three weeks after Renee left, I got the call from Marie. She had found her daughter that morning, she had overdosed… she had been in so much pain, that she believed suicide was the only option. I would always live to regret letting her go.

And now, I was sitting in the cafeteria of the Forks General Hospital, sipping a black coffee and wondering what in the hell I should do now. The girl in the room upstairs was my daughter…. But how could I comfort her? How could I let her know that I had never stopped looking? How could she believe it after twelve years of captivity, right under my nose? And not only did I have my Bella to worry about, but we had her daughter as well… a little girl so sweet and innocent, but brought into this world of nightmares that she endured for nine full years. She had known nothing else. I had spoken to the social worker already… there was absolutely no question that they would both return home with me when they were released... and yet…

"Charlie?" He startled me as he sat down across from me and I smiled, taking another sip of the coffee. I hadn't slept at all, staying all night in the hospital, not willing to go too far.

"She doin' okay?" I asked the doc and he nodded his head. "She slept through the night which is amazing. Her body needs rest and nourishment for now." He told me as he leaned back in the chair, his hands moving to wipe his face. He was exhausted as well… currently working the night shift. I also knew that now that Bella was here, he would be back sooner as well, probably not sleeping much himself.

"And the girl?" I asked, more to make small talk. If she was Bella's daughter… that meant that she was my grand-daughter, and she was definitely Bella's clone. I already knew that she was my family… I just didn't know what that meant. I didn't know if either of them could ever trust another man.

"She's surprisingly well. She came out of the room while Bella slept last night. She is an inquisitive child… full of curiosity. It's quite remarkable really… while she shows signs of severe trauma and abuse – specifically fear – she also shows trust and a willingness to learn. She's quite intelligent as well… while they were captive, he provided them with books and Bella taught her how to read and write… so while she recognises words, seeing them in person provides her with an almost fearful sense of wonder." He explained and I nodded my head. She seemed sweet, and I wanted to know her. I just didn't know how.

"You think Bells… think she'll want to see me?" I asked cautiously and the man across from me smiled.

"Of course Charlie. You're her father. She told her own daughter stories about all of us, but especially you… and unfortunately Renee as well. It's one of the things that allowed her to hold on as long as she did… that motivated her to survive. She needs you now, more than you realise." Carlisle assured me and I nodded thoughtfully. I missed my daughter and I loved her fiercely.

"Has anyone told her about Renee yet? And has she said anything more about her kidnapping?" I asked as I drank the last of my coffee. I wanted to go up and see Bella and the child, but I needed to know where she was at first.

"No. It's not our place to tell her about Renee… and I'm not sure she's quite ready until she asks, although Renesmee mentioned it last night after Bella had fallen asleep. Bella hasn't been overly talkative at all yet… she hasn't volunteered any new information from when she was first brought in." He responded. For a moment I sat quietly, remembering the little bits she had been able to tell us. Most of the details of her actual taking had become blurry over the years, and overall she wasn't very forthcoming about the whole situation. I knew it would take time, but I also wished I could look inside her mind and just see the answers. Although perhaps it was better that I couldn't.

"Alright. I'm going to head up and see her. Thanks Doc." I pushed my chair up and away from the table. I didn't bother with the elevator, taking the steps instead. This was the first day of the life I had been waiting, wishing, and hoping for. My daughter was back.


	11. Chapter Eleven - Edward

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to say to Isabella Swan.

For twelve years I had relived the horrible day of her disappearance, searching daily for any new clues, scanning through old documents, and never letting her case grow too cold. She was always on my mind, and I had waited for the day when she would be found… but I still wasn't prepared… not necessarily for finding her – but for realizing when we did, exactly how broken she had become during her time in captivity.

I wanted to spend time with her, but Mom advised me to leave it for a little while, allow her to adjust. Bella had shut down and drawn in even further than when we had first found her and Mom tried to assure me that she was just overwhelmed and adjusting to the change in her situation, but it left me not knowing what to do.

So I returned to work, driving back to the station and filling out the necessary paperwork, ensuring that my statement was accurate and complete. There would be an inquest into the injuries that her captor had sustained, and which I found out had later killed him. Thankfully it was looking like self-inflicted alcohol poisoning which would hopefully be confirmed following the autopsy.

I wasn't sorry the bastard was dead.

By the time I was done, I took another drive by the hospital, debating returning to her side and instead deciding to go home and try and sleep. I would see her tomorrow. But as I turned the corner, I saw the first several news-vans lining up along the road… her story, and her return already making its way across the state, and no-doubt country.

Vultures. A media circus was the last thing that she needed.

If I thought I would sleep at all… I was wrong.

The next morning I was up and out early… instead of showing up to the hospital before sunrise, I went for a jog through town, not surprised to see new-vans set up everywhere, assorted shots of our small town being captured for splicing with their story. It took everything in me to keep going and return home to shower and dress for the day.

By the time I arrived to the hospital I wasn't surprised to see Charlie in the room with Bella, and I leaned against the door quietly, watching their interaction. He had been nervous about trying to connect with her again, but so far, things seemed to be going okay and Bella appeared to be at least slightly more rested and relaxed.

"Mr. Edward the policeman helper!" I almost didn't know what hit me as she ran towards me, hugging my legs as soon as she saw me. I don't know who was in more shock – Bella, her father, or myself.

"Well hello there Nessie!" I tried to recover and plastered the biggest smile I could muster on my face as she reached up, as though asking to be picked up. Before doing so, I glanced to Bella to make sure it was okay. She looked slightly worried, but nodded her head anyways.

"Grandpa is here and the doc says that once we're good we can go back to Grandpa's house! We just hafta be careful and make sure we eat enough food and drink lots of water. The Doc gave Grandpa a big list!" She exclaimed excitedly once she was in my arms and I couldn't help laughing.

"Is that so?" I asked and she nodded her head emphatically.

"I think you are going to love it at your Grandpa's house. He's got a big backyard and there is an old tire swing in the tree… maybe some time I can come over and push you in it, if it's okay with your Momma?" I half suggested and half asked her, again glancing at Bella for my answer. She was more relaxed this time and nodded again.

"I heard a rumour that somebody had a birthday just a couple of days ago…" I smiled as I set her down and she scurried over to Charlie's lap, nodding her head up and down. "Yes and Mrs. Esme said that we can have a party one day and have presents and everything!" She was almost giggling now and it was an amazing sight… she reminded me so much of Bella when we were kids.

"Well… I might just have a little something to hold you over for now…" I smiled at her as I reached into my jacket pocket.

"Really? A present for me?" She was practically vibrating with excitement and I couldn't control my own laugh as I pulled the small box out of my pocket and handed it down to her.

"What is it?" Her little voice was filled with awe as she stared at the box and I shrugged, telling her to open it and find out. As she pulled the bow off, I explained to her that it was the first part of her gift, it was some sort of headband thing with a green bow that she could wear in her hair. Immediately she tried to figure it out, pulling it over her head and trapping her wild hair down around her ears. Taking the lid off of the rest of the box her eyes lit up further when she saw the travel sized art set.

"Dr. Cullen told me you borrowed a bunch of his pens and some paper last night to draw pictures… I thought you'd like to have your own markers and paper to use until you can go home to Grandpa's house." I explained and she jumped back down off of Charlie's lap and into my arms. I was amazed at her show of affection, her willingness to trust us. Looking back over at Bella I could see the same amazement on her face… but I could also see her fear.

It was understandable. Looking at Nessie you could see the effects from her life kept in a basement. I had never seen a child so pale before… her eyes were huge and the same rich shade as Bella's had been, but they were circled with dark rings… nearly black. It made her look almost ghostlike. And of course, there was her size. She and Bella had both confirmed that she was nine years old… but she was the size of a much smaller child – maybe aged five or six. It was her personality though which really showed through… although you could see that she was haunted… her eyes much deeper and far more knowing than they should be… she also had an unexplainable light to her. She was almost happy, and from what I already could assume, and that Ma had explained to me… it wasn't what we should be seeing. There was no way that this child, born and raised without any social interaction aside from Bella and her captor, should be as open and trusting as she was… and her communication skills – although a little young for her actual age, were also quite remarkable… her ability to ask questions and interact with us mind boggling.

"Why don't we take a walk down to the cafeteria Nessie? We can get you something to snack on and maybe bring Momma back something too? And you can draw me a picture while Mr. Edward visits with Momma." Charlie stood up from the chair as the room quieted down, reaching his hand out and offering it to Nessie after looking for Bella's approval. Eagerly Nessie took a hold of it, practically pulling him out of the room.

We both watched them walk down the hallway before I spoke up, "Hey Bella". Brilliant.

"What happened at the fair… it's not your fault Edward. It's mine."

 **A/N: I just wanted to take a second to say thank you for the reviews on this story so far! This was just an idea that popped into my head one morning a couple of weeks ago, and I decided to write it out. I managed to write the majority of it in just a couple of days and have just been going through and editing it again for spelling/grammar.**

 **As this story continues, it is about the family finding Bella after all of this time, and the ways in which they all cope with the horrific situation, and adjust to the girl that she has become. The POV's will change throughout the story and we will hear from most of our characters at some point, although Edward, Bella, and Nessie, remain the constant three perspectives. There aren't a lot of big up and downs… no remarkable cliff hangers. But it does address some deep issues – and there will be descriptions of suicide attempts, rape, various forms of addiction and mental illness. I realise that there are dark themes within this story, but I promise that there is a happily ever after eventually.**

 **If this all sounds good, then please keep reading and I appreciate all reviews! If it's not your thing, I completely understand.**

 **As always, please enjoy the rest of the story as I post a few chapters at a time.**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Bella

**Bella's POV**

I had to tell him. I could see the shadows in his eyes as he watched my mini-me walk down the hall with my dad – a sight that bothered me, but I was trying to breathe through. I didn't like that she was so good with being out in the world, while I was still struggling to leave the hospital bed… still looking over my shoulder, terrified that when I turned around he would be there again. I didn't like to have Nessie out of my sight, where anything could happen. I was all that she had for nine years, she was all that I had. Theoretically, she _shouldn't_ want to be out of _my_ sight yet.

"Bella no," He began but I held up my hand and closed my eyes. Figuring it was alright, I heard him as he moved to the chair, pulling it just a little bit closer to my bed and sitting down next to me.

"I remember it all Edward. I've relived it a million times in my head… wondering why I did what I did." I began and he sat silently, waiting for me to say what I needed. So far I hadn't been very open with the officers who had been questioning me… I hadn't even told Charlie… my dad… very much. But although it was a little awkward with Edward… I felt that I needed to tell somebody; and Edward was still Edward – even after all of these years.

"I left the fair. I wanted to be alone… I was overwhelmed and full of self-pity. I just wanted to be your friend and we were always so serious together." I began to tell him and he took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I was just going to walk around the outskirts of the fairgrounds and come back in. I should have known better. My dad always taught me never to wander off on my own and to always watch my surroundings; but I wandered away anyways… and on top of that, I put my headphones on." I explained, remembering that day clearly… far more clearly than I had told anyone yet. "My mom used to roll her eyes at my dad when he lectured me about watching my back. She used to tell me that we lived in Forks… what could happen in our little town?"

"Bella… you were a ten year old little girl. It wasn't your fault." Edward tried to reassure me but I shook my head.

"No, you don't understand." I wanted to cry as I spoke but I rarely cried anymore, somehow my body had stopped allowing more than the odd tear to form. "I went with them voluntarily." I admitted, my head hanging low.

"What do you mean voluntarily Bells? And James… he wasn't the only one?" Edward was trying to clarify and I could see him struggling with what I was telling him.

"As I reached the back of the fairgrounds, all of a sudden she was in front of me." I began again, picturing her standing there with her wild red hair. It had been windy that day and it was loose, blowing around her face. "Miss Vicky. I was walking… and then suddenly she was there." I could see the surprised look on Edward's face, but I didn't stop, I just kept telling him what I remembered. "She started asking me questions… and I knew her. Me and Alice and Rosalie took dance class with her for years, and so when she offered to drive me back to the main gates of the fair..." I paused. There was nothing horrendous about the actual moment that I was taken…. It was everything that had happened after that.

"I got in her car with her, and her _friend_ – even though I didn't know him. Miss Vicky wasn't a stranger or a creepy old man… she was my ballet teacher… I trusted her." I explained, finally releasing a single tear in frustration. "I didn't listen to that feeling that told me something was off…"

"First of all Bells… none of this was your fault." Edward finally spoke, his voice was rough and he sounded like he was going to cry as well. I could see his eyes, and while he was looking at me, I could tell that he was also thinking hard – probably trying to find out how Vicky had fit in with everything. He was the first person that I told about getting into her car.

"I… I don't know what to tell my dad… I never… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have gotten in with her." I stuttered out, and for the first time in years, the dam broke free and the tears fell down my cheeks, streaming off of my chin while my shoulders shook from the sobs.

As I cried, I saw Edward move his chair closer to the bed. I didn't flinch this time… but he didn't touch me. As the tears began to slow down, I reached out, gripping his lower arm in my hand. It was strange to want to touch someone… it jolted me a little bit, but I liked the way his arm felt under my hand.

"Bella, I promise that you are safe here." Edward spoke out again, obviously unsure of what to say himself. "But I need you to keep talking to me, I need you to tell me what happened after you got in Miss. Vicky's car… and then, once you tell me the whole story, we can work together to tell the officer assigned to your case, and your father." He spoke quietly - confidently. And I believed him. I was safe with him. He had found me.

"Miss Vicky was driving." I sniffled out, remembering this part clearly. I had argued with her when she drove past the gates to the fair and I told Edward this while he nodded his head. She had told me that she would bring me back, just not yet. I had tried to get out of the car, but the doors had child-locks on them and could only be opened from the outside. When I started screaming and trying to kick out the windows, Laurent – Vicky's friend turned around and held out his gun. Charlie's words rang in my head at that point. Don't ever fight with someone who has a gun… just do as they say and look for ways to get away or to get help.

"Did they bring you back to Forks?" Edward asked cautiously and I shook my head. Again, I hadn't told anybody about the first house that they had held me at.

"I don't know how long we drove for… maybe half an hour or so?" I shook my head, details like that were harder to remember. In the beginning time had meaning, but I gradually lost track the longer that I was held. If it wasn't for the calendars that James taunted me with…

"When we stopped, we were in the middle of nowhere. Nothing about the area was familiar, and the building was just a cabin in the middle of the woods." I told Edward, remembering as I watched out the window, tried to find landmarks or some way to find my way out the area. There was nothing but trees, and we hadn't passed another building for miles.

"What happened at the cabin?" Edward probed gently when I fell silent, the memories of my first meeting with James assaulting me, forcing my eyes closed as I tried to scrub away the images. Moving my hand down Edward's arm, I found his hand and I squeezed it. I wasn't sure why.

"Bella?" He pressed a minute later and I shook my head.

"I… I… can't. I can't go back there." I felt a shiver ripple down my spine and my eyes welled up with tears again. I couldn't remember. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to go home? But where was home?"

"It's alright Bells, let's take a break." Edward's voice was still rough… but it was soothing too.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about Nessie?" He asked when I had calmed down, and I smiled over at him.

"Renesmee Carlie." Her name slipped between my lips and I felt it wash away some of my sadness. She had been my sunshine, especially the past few years when I had begun to give up on the idea of being rescued.

"After our moms and dads?" Edward asked and I nodded. It was my way of remembering them, keeping them in my mind so that I didn't forget.

"I gave birth to her the day before my thirteenth birthday." I told him, remembering that day and feeling another rush of emotion. I had known I was pregnant – could feel her moving and kicking inside of me. I had been terrified but also somewhat calm when my water broke; although a short time later I thought I was dying as I pushed her out on my own. But once she was in my arms, I knew I would do anything that I could to protect her.

"You were alone through her birth?" Edward asked, and then looked as though he regretted it. I nodded my head though. "If I hadn't read so many of the books that _he_ left for me, I wouldn't have known what to do. And then once I was okay and I had cleaned her up… I had to figure out how to clean up our living space. It was a mess… but I did it. I nursed her for the first two years after she was born… I knew that as long as I ate what I could and she nursed from me, she would be okay." I told him and he continued to watch me, his eyes wide as I shared some of our life with him.

"Bella, the fact that you had a baby at thirteen, gave birth alone and raised her to be such an incredible child… it is truly amazing." Edward told me and I nodded. I could recognise that; but I also knew I had only done what I had to do for us to survive… and I also knew that in a way I had also failed.

"Yes… but she wasn't my only child… when Nessie was three I had a boy. The cord was wrapped around his neck and I tried to revive him… but… but I couldn't… I didn't know what to do." I was shaking as I recalled the day, as I told Edward about delivering my son.

"When James came in… he wrapped the baby up in a plastic bag and left again. I never saw my son again."


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

"I like Nessie better." I told Grandpa while we sat at a table and I pulled out the paper that Mr. Edward had brought for me. Grandpa had asked me about my real name and I was telling him the story.

"Momma wanted to remember her Momma Renee and You and Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme. So she put together all of the names and decided to call me Renesmee Carlie. It's a little bit of everybody's names." I told him and I saw him smile. "But Momma told me her real name was Isabella and that all of her family called her Bella because she liked it better… so I asked Momma to call me Nessie instead. Now I just like it." I finished and he watched me closely. It didn't make me scared. I knew that he was a helper and he was my Grandpa, and he wouldn't hurt me like Mr. James.

"I used to have a brother too… but he went to heaven and I never got to hold him." I kept colouring on the paper. Momma and I used to colour with the scraps that Mr. James got. She tried to teach me by drawing pictures to tell me what the things we read about looked like.

"Did your Momma give your baby brother a name?" Grandpa asked and I nodded. "She doesn't like to talk about him… but sometimes I hear her at night. She called him Anthony. I don't really remember him though." I answered and he stood up then.

"I'm going to get a drink… what would you like? Juice or water or milk?" He asked pointing at the counter. I didn't know what to say. Nobody ever gave me that many choices before.

"Why don't you come and look at what they have… you can pick something then." Grandpa must have seen how scared I looked and he held his hand out to me. I took it and left my colouring stuff at the table, following him to the window where the drinks were.

After we got my drink (I picked out grape juice) we went back to the table and talked some more. Sometimes Grandpa pulled out his own book and wrote things that I said down. He didn't ask me very many questions… only if I said something that he needed me to tell him more about.

When we finished we went for another walk. I asked him to take me outside but he said not right now. He told me that there were people waiting to see us and take our pictures and it wasn't time for that yet. He looked kind of mad when he told me that I asked him if he was mad at me. He said no. He just didn't think it was right… I don't know what he meant really.

When I got back upstairs to Momma I saw Mr. Edward still in the room. But now he was sitting beside her and she was even holding his hand. Mr. Edward looked like he loved Momma… but I didn't say that. Instead I jumped up on the bed and snuggled next to her… I liked to see things and walk with Grandpa and ask questions, but I still didn't like being away from her for too long.

Lots of people came in to talk to us after that. Another policeman asked lots of questions… but Mr. Edward stopped him after a long time and made him leave. Dr. Cullen came back and listened to our hearts and our lungs and he talked to Momma by herself. Then Mrs. Esme came in and Grandpa came back. More doctors that I didn't like so much as Dr. Cullen came in and another Lady Mrs. Sue came to visit and talk to us. Mrs. Esme told us that was her job… she talked to people to make sure our thoughts were okay.

I was fine though. Sometimes people scared me. Sometimes I jumped because I didn't know they were there. But I liked being out of our old home. I liked leaving the room and looking at everything.

Momma wasn't so good though. She didn't seem to like very many people and didn't talk much. Only Mr. Edward and Mrs. Esme and Grandpa.

Grandpa said it was good though. Momma had been through a lot and trusting just some people was hard for her.

"We'll give it one more day and providing everything continues to improve, I don't see why you shouldn't return home with your father." Dr. Cullen told Momma the next night and I felt like dancing. It was what Momma and I did on days where we were grumpy together. It made us happy again.

Momma didn't say anything though. She just shook her head up and down.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Alice

**Alice's POV**

I was beyond nervous as I walked through the hospital doors, Jasper's hand in mine as we wove through the crowds of cameras and news trucks. It was a media circus out here… it was utterly ridiculous.

"I still can't believe we're about to see Bella again… I thought for sure… I never thought we'd see…"

"It's alright Al. We didn't know, but she is alive… and she's here and from what your mother says, she's doing well." Jasper assured me and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

This was the first time that I would see her. I wanted to come as soon as Mom had told us the news, but she had advised us against it, explaining that it would be easier to re-introduce us a couple of people at a time so that we didn't overwhelm her and her daughter. Her daughter. I couldn't believe that she had a little girl… that they had both survived the nightmare that they had lived through.

"I just hoped that after all of these years, Bella could forgive me for not finding her sooner."

Finally we were there. Standing in front of the door. I wasn't surprised to see Edward seated next to the bed, his hair as dishevelled as usual. For a moment, I felt my heart skip a beat and I almost didn't want to knock on the door… didn't want to look at the girl in the bed for fear that I wouldn't recognize her.

Taking another deep breath I raised my hand to knock lightly, at the same time that I turned my head and stared directly into the eyes of my best friend. In that moment… twelve years didn't matter. She was the girl I had loved as though she was my sister… the girl who spent every weekend at our house and who had pretended to be my twin. She was there, frail and tiny… but her eyes… they were her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Nessie!" I almost didn't see the little girl who was now standing in front of me, I had been so focused on Bella that I gasped audibly when I looked down at the child and was thrown instantly back in time. She could have been Bella's clone… the similarities were incredible.

"Hi Nessie. I'm Alice – and this is my friend Jasper." I crouched down to her level, looking her in the eye but occasionally glancing up at Bella in the background. She was watching the interaction quietly, her eyes darting up to Jasper every once in a while.

"Hi Nessie. It's nice to meet you." Jasper smiled down at her and I watched as she pulled back slightly.

"Can we come in?" I asked, looking back to Bella with a small smile. She nodded her head, but her eyes were now trained on Jasper… the fear evident.

"Are you gonna hurt me or Momma?" Nessie was staring up at Jasper too and I felt the butterflies swirling in my stomach. I knew who this James guy was and while he didn't look exactly like Jasper, they both had the same colour of hair, and from what I remembered were around the same build. I knew it was enough of a similarity and I could understand why it would trigger them.

"Nessie, I promise you that I would never hurt either you or your Momma." Now it was his turn to crouch down to her level, looking her in the eye as he spoke. "I know that I might look a little like…" he paused, glancing over towards Bella, "Mr. James." She whispered quietly. "But I am nothing like him, and I would never hurt anyone. In fact… do you see this teddy bear?" He asked as he held up the stuffed animal he had been holding… holding it out to Nessie to take. It was almost as large as she was and she gingerly took it from him, the bear hanging loosely from her hand.

"Bears are known to be big and scary looking… did you know that?" Nessie nodded and then told him about how her Momma had told her all about animals… including all the kinds of bears.

"Well… this teddy bear if it were real, would be big and scary…. But it's a stuffed animal. And there is a saying that sometimes the biggest, toughest looking people… are really only giant teddy bears. They would never hurt anyone." He explained and I watched as she thought about it. I knew that if she and Bella were still uncomfortable then Jasper would leave in a second. He would never want to cause further psychological harm.

"So you're soft and cuddly like this bear?" Nessie asked and pulled the bear fully into her arms, giving it a big hug as she thought through his words.

"That's exactly it!" he smiled at her and I watched as she stepped towards him, reaching out and poking her finger into his arm. It was priceless watching this brave little girl explore an entirely new world and learn to trust him.

"Okay. Mr. Jasper. I like you." She said after a moment and then she was gone, returning to the bed beside Bella and curling up with the giant teddy bear.

"Come in," Bella didn't look as trusting as her daughter as she spoke the words and I looked back at Jasper to see his face.

"Are you sure? If I make you uncomfortable, I can come back another time?" Jasper offered and I watched my friend shake her head.

"It's fine… you guys were two of my best friends." She answered a little louder and I saw her struggle to relax her body.

Trying to lift the mood a little as Jasper and I entered the room further and Jasper leaned back against the far wall, I looked back at Nessie.

"So… Mrs. Esme told me that you guys will be going back to Charlie's house tomorrow… and I thought that this might help a little bit." I held out the two gift bags in my hands and handed the first one to Nessie. It wasn't much… Mom had told me not to overwhelm them. But it was an outfit each for them to leave the hospital in.

"It's green!" Nessie squealed excitedly a she tore into the bag, pulling out the dark green cotton dress I had found for her, holding it up against her body in awe. "I love it!" She exclaimed and I watched as she tugged at the headband that she wore haphazardly on her head… I had given it to Edward to give to her and I could see that she was truly enjoying all of the new things. Inside Nessie's bag there were also leggings and a light sweater in case the temperature dropped a little bit, along with underwear and a pair of white and green sneakers. Those had been harder to find.

In Bella's bag, there was a similar outfit – leggings, a long tunic, and clean undergarments. She thanked me for it as she pulled it all out.

"Seriously, thank you Alice." She spoke up again a little while later. So far she had been mostly quiet, with Nessie doing most of the chatting. "I was beginning to wonder whether it would be the sheets or the curtains I would have to make new clothes out of…" The room went quiet at her words but as I looked back at her, I saw just a small trace of a smile cross her lips.

"That was a joke… too _intense_?" She asked and I immediately relaxed, shaking my head with a nervous chuckle. But when I saw the look on Edward's face, I realized exactly what was going through his head.

We were only able to visit with Bella for a few more minutes. After her _joke_ she was quiet, although she did watch us closely as her daughter continued to babble on, telling us all about the art set that Edward had brought for her and the people that they had met so far. When the social worker came in with Charlie, we took our cue and all of us exited the room – including Edward.

"She's… she looks… its Bella." I managed to stutter out as we walked down the hallway. Edward was beside me and Jasper was walking behind us.

"Yeah. It's definitely her." Edward muttered and I stopped, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop as walking as well.

"In so many ways she is the same girl that we lost… but at the same time… she's not – she's a stranger." I said, watching his expression. I saw the recognition, he knew what I was talking about.

"She's still in there… and now, she's back. We'll find her and we'll help her find herself." He spoke with so much assurance, so much conviction that I believed him. She would never be the Bella we lost twelve years ago… but we would be there for her now, as she became the girl she was meant to be… however long it took.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Charlie

**A/N: I just realised that I made a mistake in the order in which I posted the last two chapters – missing Nessie's POV. I have changed that, and added her POV back in, moving Alice to the following chapter. Sorry for the mix-up guys! And as always, thank you for the kind reviews and the support in the story!**

 **Charlie's POV**

They came home a lot quicker than I had expected. It wasn't that I wasn't thrilled that they would be returning home and living with me… I just hadn't expected the Doc to clear them as fast as he did. But they both seemed to be looking better already, although Bella still ate like a bird, while Nessie devoured almost everything I put in front of her.

It was obvious to me as I watched them interact that Bella had always put her daughter's needs before her own… especially when it came to food.

When it came to talking, the interaction was similar. While Ness chatted away almost constantly… her curious nature giving her an unending number of questions, Bella was more reserved, watching and learning silently… speaking politely when spoken to, but not offering much.

I didn't push her. Edward had confided in me about their conversation in the hospital and how much Bella had revealed to him. Following that he had helped her write out her formal statement listing that bastard's accomplices and we had turned it over to the state police. There was still a search in place for the two that had left her with that monster.

As I retraced the early days of her disappearance, I tried to wrack my brain… I revisited old notebooks, and all of the leads that we had. Not once did any of the three people involved turn up on our radar. Not a name, a description or a mention… I couldn't help but blame myself. I had to have missed something.

"What are you up to Bells?" I had come in from working out in the shed – a place I knew that neither Bella nor Ness were comfortable with being anywhere near, and was surprised to see Bella sitting on the sofa, a large book beside her and a notebook in her lap. She looked focused on whatever she was doin.

Nessie was sitting on the floor at her feet, her doll in her hands as she brushed the hair. The doll had been a gift from Emmett and Rosalie, and the look of pure amazement that had crossed Ness's face when she saw it had stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Alice got me the books so that I could study for my GED. Hopefully I can pass and then start looking for a job to support us." Bella said absently and I shook my head. Was she serious? It had only been a few days since they had come home.

"Bells… there's no rush… we can enroll you in some classes at the learning centre next term and go from there. In the meantime… you've got everything you need here…" I tried to assure her and she looked up finally, setting the notebook down beside her.

"James… He… There was a small television at the beginning and he used to throw movies at me. A lot of documentaries and educational stuff." Bella explained. She hated talking about the bunker, but she still did when she needed to explain something. "Then it was books." She said quieter. "After all, nobody likes someone who can't read and write." She sighed, glancing back up. "I read a lot. I was smart as a child and reading was the only escape I had. "Every couple of months he would bring in a new box of books. Sometimes they were work books and sometimes they were novels… dictionaries… medical books… I read them all… and after Nessie was born, we read them together." She continued, closing her eyes. "Most of the stuff in these review books I know. I can pass the tests… And I need… something…" She sighed again and suddenly it clicked. It wasn't about supporting herself and Ness. It was about giving her something for herself. She needed to do this for herself.

The more I thought about it, the more I figured I should support her in whatever she felt was right… whatever the next steps were for my daughter. She had survived more than half of her life, locked in a concrete prison… and yet, she was here. Still fighting and courageously facing an entire new world. She was truly amazing… I just needed to allow her space to grow and adjust.

"Momma was talking to Miss Alice… and she said maybe I can go to school one day too!" Nessie jumped up suddenly and I laughed, I knew that school was probably a good idea eventually, but I wasn't ready for it yet. I was just getting to know this little miracle.

"We'll see." Bella said firmly, a frown plastered on her face. She still wasn't enthused with the idea of Nessie being out of her sight for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Any requests for dinner ladies?" I asked as I shrugged, winking at Nessie and watching as her smile grew wider.

"Mrs. Esme told me she brought over noodles… can we have that?" Nessie requested and I looked to Bella who just smiled. She wasn't picky.

"She sure did… I think she even left me instructions on how to heat it up… want to come give me a hand in the kitchen?" I asked my grand-daughter who immediately jumped up to help.

I had to admit. When I'd first figured on having both Bella and Nessie come to live with me again, I wasn't sure that I could help Bella with her daughter. I had worried about her lack of skills and the life that she had been forced to live locked up. I had talked to Esme and she had confirmed that it was unusual that once I got to know them, that I learned that Ness was the easier of the two to introduce back into my life. Bella had done a good job with her and even though she still jumped a lot – especially if I surprised her – she was adjusting okay, and I had already seen the changes in her since coming home. I just wished that I could connect to my daughter the way I could already connect to my granddaughter. Bella, she was tougher… quieter… less trusting, and definitely more jumpy – she was still terrified. I knew it would just take time… but I'd already lost so much time with her that I'd never get back.

"I can read you the instructions… I'm a better reader." Nessie smirked as she pulled me from my thoughts, and I couldn't help but let out the first full sized laugh I'd had since they had come home. This child. She was special. She was what had led us to finally find Bella, and I knew that one day she would help us bring Bella's smile back too.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Edward

**Edward's POV**

While Charlie had taken a short leave of absence to stay home and reconnect with Bella and get to know his granddaughter, I had returned to work, my mind constantly drifting back to my childhood friend. I hadn't seen her since she had returned home. She had requested a little bit of privacy while she and Nessie adjusted to their new version of normal. We all respected it and while Alice did go over for a short visit on her third afternoon home, and Esme continued to bring casseroles and meals over to their family (the entire town knew that the Chief wasn't what you would call a gourmet chef!), the rest of us stayed back for the most part.

A week after her release I found that not only did I miss her and I wanted to see her, but I almost needed to see her, to assure that she was still there… still okay; so as I finished out my night shift, I changed into my street clothes and drove down to Chief Swan's home, hoping that they were awake and that Bella would allow me a short visit.

When I knocked on the door however I was met with a surprise.

"Hello Nessie, is your Mom here?" I asked as the girl opened the door fearlessly, a massive grin forming on her face when she saw it was me.

"Mr. Edward!" She squealed and before I knew it she was clinging to me. Picking her up at her request, I moved inside the house, standing in the entrance and looking around.

"Sssh! Grandpa's still sleeping… and Momma's not here." She said, pushing down and out of my arms. Suddenly worried, I crouched down to Nessie's level.

"Where did your Momma go?" I asked her softly, trying not to alarm her.

"She went for a walk… she told me to wake up Grandpa if there is an emergency and she told me to stay in the house… and she told me not to answer the door…" She paused there, as though just realising her mistake. "Oops… I answered the door." She said shyly and I tried to smile at her reassuringly.

"It's alright Ness. Just try to remember for next time, okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"I want to go for a walk too… can we go find Momma? She doesn't normally go outside…" Nessie changed topics quickly and I felt myself frowning, the worry getting stronger. Looking towards the small table by the door, I spotted the notepad and left a note for Charlie, making the letters big and visible.

"Take my hand and we'll go for a little walk." I told the girl and she happily grabbed a hold of my hand. I wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but I wanted to make sure that Bella was okay and I didn't want to leave Nessie alone at the house again. She was amazingly perceptive.

Thankfully it had been a wet night and as I looked towards the side of the house I could see the grass flattened where Bella had walked towards the old path. As soon as I saw that, I knew exactly where she had gone, and leading Nessie along with her hand in mine, we followed it along.

The path through the woods was well worn. I knew that after Bella had gone missing, I had come out several times a year… but from the looks of the pathway, I wasn't the only one. Overall Nessie was quiet as we walked, but as soon as we met the end of the path and entered the small clearing she screamed excitedly. It was like the girl was all Bella in looks, combined with my sister in personality.

In seconds she had taken off running towards the playground, immediately climbing up and exploring the wooden structure.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked quietly and once I was sure that Nessie was alright, I turned towards the cluster of boulders where I could see Bella sitting. It was strange to see her there after all of this time.

This entire play-ground had been home to countless hours of fun as kids. The clearing had always been here… but it was Chief Swan and a number of parents in the area that had done the fundraising to create this private park in the middle of the woods. Any tourist to the area would have no idea that it was hidden here… but the locals all knew.

Unfortunately things weren't the same as when we were little.

After Bella's disappearance I had come out here regularly, wishing and hoping that she would appear one day… just pop back into our world and I oftentimes imagined that this was the place she would come first. When we were little, this park was always filled with local kids… all of us loving the privacy and the illusion of our own fantasy world that it created. But after… after she went missing, parents held their children a little tighter and kids stopped going anywhere on their own. Even though she had actually been taken in Port Angeles… we were a small town, and everybody had known Bella. It had hit every parent in town hard.

"I just had a feeling when Nessie answered the door and told me you had gone for a walk…" I told her, sitting down next to her and watching as Nessie sat at the top of the slide, looking down nervously. Suddenly she pushed herself off and I heard her squeal with delight as she felt the thrill of something so ordinary.

"She wasn't supposed to answer the door…" Turning to look at Bella, I could see the pain in her eyes, the incredible sadness.

"I know… we talked about that when she answered it…" I smiled gently. I didn't want her to feel bad, but I didn't know where she was at… why she had come out here on her own.

"I shouldn't have left her there alone… I mean… Charlie's there… I just wanted to try to get out on my own…" She stuttered and I nodded. I could sort of understand her reasoning, and I couldn't imagine the fear she must feel in regards to her freedom.

For a few minutes it was quiet. It was almost nice… and then I looked back at Bella.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, reaching my hand out, unsure of whether or not the gesture was alright. In the hospital Mom had warned us all never to touch Bella without her permission… but she had surprised me that day by grabbing onto my hand. Perhaps she was okay if I reached out, not assuming, but asking.

Again, she surprised me. It took a second, but before I knew it she was in my arms, her own tiny arms wrapped around my neck as she held tightly to me; her body shuddering as the sobs began. Once again, I didn't know what to do… so I simply held onto her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Bella

**Bella's POV**

It was the little things that triggered me the most. All of the advancements and growth that I had missed in my time in captivity. Some of the books that James had brought me to read were newer and glossed over new technology and things, but most of it still seemed so foreign to me.

"Charlie gave me this yesterday… he sort of showed me how to use it and told me I could phone people with it." I had pulled out of Edward's arms, he looked unsure, but patient so I continued as I held out the small device. "I tried to figure it out this morning… to call Alice…" I laughed darkly, remembering as I had pressed the screen and swished my finger across, trying to remember what my dad had shown me the previous day.

"I had to give up… and then… a newspaper type of thing came up and it was me… and my picture when I was little - it was about me and Nessie…" I sighed as I remembered the article that had all sorts of facts listed about my disappearance and our discovery. It was surreal to read something and to know that they were talking about you.

"It's on every news channel on tv… the radio… and even this stupid thing." I said with a humorless chuckle. It wasn't funny… but how else could I react. This wasn't really what I pictured my freedom looking like. I wanted the world in my dreams where I had been rescued and lived happily ever after… the one where I forgot about James and the twelve years that he stole from me.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you Bella." Edward began as I reached back down to hold his hand. It was strange how comfortable it felt to touch him… at first I was positive that I would never allow _anybody_ to touch me again… but Edward wasn't just _anybody._ "But we are all here, whatever you need… you can call any of us – Me, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… your Dad… any of us. Anytime. I can show you how to use that cell phone and simplify it for you. I can block out the new apps if you'd like… or show you how to do it yourself. If you want to be left alone, we'll respect that, but if you just need someone to sit with you, that's cool too." Edward assured me softly and I tried to smile at him. It didn't reach my eyes, but it was close.

"She loves the freedom… I'm so glad that she is taking so well to the outside world." I had been watching as Nessie sat in the sand, picking up handfuls of damp sand and letting it travel between her hands. My daughter was brilliant when it came to reading and writing, but even I could see how delayed she was in ordinary experiences. Hopefully she would catch up quickly, although I also suspected that at some point the sparkle of our new life would fade and we would really begin to see the effects of her childhood.

"Considering the circumstances… you did an amazing job with her Bella." Edward seemed just as fascinated with her as I was. In part I could understand why… I knew exactly how much she looked like I had at her age. But I also felt that there was more to it… that Edward was drawn to her because I was her mother.

"So… can you tell me a little about you? What have I missed? With you and everyone else? I've kind of seen things, but nobody's really told me much about your lives…" I asked carefully. It was the truth. I had seen the changes obviously and I knew that Edward had followed my Dad into policing… but I didn't really know much else. Everyone had been too focused on Nessie and I to tell me anything about themselves.

"What do you want to know?" He asked and I shrugged. I wasn't sure.

"I know that Emmett and Rosalie got married… and they have their baby Haley…" I began, remembering the brief visit where they had come to say hello, bringing Nessie a beautiful doll. They had left the baby with Esme, and hadn't stayed long so I didn't know much else. "And Alice and Jasper are engaged to get married?" I asked again, remembering the ring I had spotted on my former best friend's hand and the way that Jasper hovered protectively behind her.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?" I asked quietly biting down on my lip, "And why become a police officer? You always swore that you wanted to be a doctor like your father?"

"No… no I've never really dated anyone." He confessed and I saw his cheeks turn pink at the admission. I was surprised by his answer… I know I didn't have any experience in judging a person, but he was sweet and he was handsome... "And I became a police officer because it seemed like the best thing for me when I graduated high school… I didn't want to leave Forks, and working with your father gave me access to all of your old case files…" He whispered softly, looking down at his hands. Despite his admission in the hospital that he had never stopped looking… I hadn't fully believed it at first. But seeing him here beside me, talking to him… I knew now that it was true.

"You told me before… you still live at home with your mom and dad?" I confirmed and he nodded quietly. "Is it still the same house? The one your mom was renovating when we were kids?" I asked, trying to picture the big old house. I remembered Esme being excited to remodel it, oftentimes when we were there, she had drawings and plans laid out as she tried to decide how to upgrade the old home, without taking away from the classic charm. A few days before the fair… she had told me and Alice about her plans to make the back wall out of glass, a _window into the woods_ she had told me. I had pictured their house too many times… often using it as a basis for my stories to Nessie.

"Yeah… it's the same house." Edward smiled, and I nodded my head. "She finally finished it a couple of years ago." He said and I tried to picture it again.

"Do you still play the piano?" I asked as Nessie stood up, wiping her hands down her dress and trying to shake the dirt off.

"I do… it's my own form of therapy." He said quietly. "Perhaps one day you and Nessie can come by the house and I can play for you." He suggested, looking up into my eyes.

"This… this is the first time I've left the house…" I admitted shyly.

"I know." He offered. But there was no judgement… no shame. He simply acknowledged where I was and what I had needed up until now.

"We should head back to the house before Charlie sends out a search party…" I pictured my Dad waking up and realising that we weren't home. I knew he would panic.

"We left a big note for him before we came out looking for you." Edward reassured me as he stood up, reaching over and helping me up. Thankfully Nessie came towards us then as well, ready to head back to the house… she wasn't sure she like the dirt that was now almost completely covering her.

"When we get back… would you like to stay for a while?" It was a stretch… it wasn't that I hadn't wanted to see anyone once I was released from the hospital. It was simply that I didn't know how to act around them all… it was awkward. But with Edward… with Edward it was different. When I was with him I almost felt like I was the same girl… the one who had laughed and loved as a child, who had believed in sunshine, and rainbows, and happy endings. With Edward, that little girl was still alive.


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

I liked Mr. Edward. Momma did too. He didn't scare me anymore and I knew that he would never hurt me or Momma like Mr. James did.

He came over a lot now… sometimes in his police uniform and sometimes in normal clothes. I could tell that Momma really liked him… when he came over she smiled more and was happier. She still didn't want to go anywhere but when Mr. Edward came they would take me to the park to play and they would sometimes play with me on the swing before they would sit down and talk. They talked a lot, and sometimes she even hugged him. Momma didn't hug anybody else except for me.

"Nessie?" My Momma called my name and I said 'yes' while I played with the doll that Mrs. Rosalie gave me. She was so pretty and I loved playing with her hair.

"Nessie… I was talking to Grandpa… he's got to stay late at work tonight." She told me as she came into the room, seeing me sitting on the floor playing. "How would you feel about going over to Mr. Edward's house for dinner? He lives with Mrs. Esme and Dr. Cullen…" She told me and I smiled. I liked the idea of going somewhere else… Momma kept telling me that we didn't have to stay in one room anymore but I still didn't get to go out of our new house very much either… just to the park. Momma kept saying we could go out other places soon.

Momma spent a long time getting ready to go. She put on the blue dress that Mrs. Alice bought for her and then she brushed and brushed her hair. Then she tried to put on the makeup that Mrs. Alice brought… but she didn't like it and wiped it off again.

After that she helped me get ready. She let me pick out my own dress… I picked out the dark green one that Mrs. Esme bought me. It was my favourite. I brushed my own hair and tried to pretend that I looked as pretty as Momma did… I didn't think that I was that pretty, but everyone kept telling me how much I looked like her so maybe I was.

Finally Mr. Edward came to get us. I was excited and Momma looked like she was too, but when Mr. Edward helped us into the car she got really quiet and I knew that she was also scared.

Mr. Edward's house was huge! Momma told me it was big but when we got there and we went inside I thought the house would just swallow me up and I would be lost forever, but then he showed us everything… it was a little bit confusing because there were so many rooms, but it was neat too. There was a whole wall made out of glass so that you could see outside and when we were waiting for supper I looked out and there was a deer in the backyard. Mr. Edward says there are lots of deer and other animals around his house.

"So Nessie," Dr. Cullen said my name and I turned away from the window and looked at him. Momma was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Esme… she said she wanted to learn how to cook better and Mrs. Esme said she would show her a few things.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" I answered him automatically and sat down on the huge couch. It was so soft I wanted to jump up and down on it… but I knew better than that now.

"Edward here says you've been doing a lot of artwork since you've come home from the hospital." He said. It wasn't really a question so I just said 'yes'.

"What do you like to draw the most?" He asked and I thought about it for a minute.

"I draw everything I see." I said first. "Mr. Edward brought me lots of notebooks and pencils and markers and even paints. And he showed me how to use Momma's phone to find movies about how to draw like a real artist." I kept going, watching him while he watched me. He seemed to really care about my answer. "I draw the stuff I see in Grandpa's house and the trees outside the most though. I want to remember it if I have to go back to the shed again…" I stopped talking when I saw Dr. Cullen's face turn different. He looked mad and I was worried I said something bad.

"Nessie, you know that you never have to go back to that shed again… right?" Mr. Edward had been standing by the doorway but he came over to me and sat down beside me when I said that. He looked sad.

"Momma says we won't have to go back. But I still have lots of dreams about it and it sometimes makes me scared and I think that I will do something bad and have to go back there. Sometimes in my dreams it's all by myself and sometimes it's with Momma again." I didn't know if I should tell them this but I _was_ scared still and Momma didn't like to talk about it at all.

"I promise you Ness… cross my heart… that you will never have to go back there." Mr. Edward reached out and picked me up, pulling me onto his lap and I reached around his neck and held onto him. He gave the best hugs and I always felt safe with him.

"And whenever you get scared or have bad dreams, you can always talk to me… we can always talk about how you're feeling and it's important to know that you aren't alone." He told me after I let go and started to wipe my cheeks. I had started to cry again.

"If I'm not available, you can always talk to Grandpa Charlie or Carlisle or Esme… or even Alice." He assured me and I smiled at him. I liked Mr. Edward… he always knew what to say.

"I brought my book with me… do you want to see the picture I'm working on?" I looked back at Dr. Cullen. He looked okay again, not mad anymore. When I asked him he nodded his head and smiled so I jumped out of Edward's lap and went back to the kitchen where I had left my book and pencils.

I felt better. I didn't know that I could talk about my feelings with so many people before, but now I did and I felt a lot less scared. Coming out with Mr. Edward and leaving Grandpa's house for a little while was a good thing.

Hopefully it was good for Momma too.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Esme

**Esme's POV**

When Edward told me that he had invited Bella over one night while Charlie was at work, and that she had accepted, I had to admit that I was ecstatic. This was such an important first step for both her and Nessie, and their integration back into society.

Aside from the odd visit, for the most part Bella herself had requested to be given plenty of space while she adjusted to life outside of her confinement, and the overwhelming world from which she had been locked away. I knew it was best to be supportive, and not to push her until she was ready, although I had to be honest that I had been in contact with Charlie regularly to ensure that her behaviour was not regressing back into her 'captive state of mind'. It was possible that she had been held captive for so long that she would be comfortable with it despite the horror, that she would reject any efforts to help her integrate again.

But so far, she seemed to be doing okay and Edward appeared to be a healthy influence for her. He confided that she had broken down the first day at the park and had unexpectedly hugged him. That had taken me by surprise, but at the same time it made sense. Since then, he had regularly seen her and Nessie, taking them out to the playground and getting them out of the house. Coming to our house tonight was the next stage for her, and hopefully would open the door for her to adventure beyond the yard with either Charlie or Edward or even myself.

Thankfully, the visit had gone smoothly. When I told Bella what we would be eating for dinner, she had nervously asked me if she could help me in the kitchen. She could prepare a few very basic things such as toast, pasta, and boiled eggs… but beyond that, she had never had very much experience in the kitchen. So as she helped me and I explained what I was doing, I also let her know that I was more than willing to help her learn a few more things over the next several weeks. She seemed quite open to the idea and we talked about the possibility of her even coming to the grocery store with me one morning.

It was amazing to see both her independence and her fear. She wanted desperately to continue to be Nessie's primary caregiver, but it was obvious to me that she now felt inadequate, not knowing how to do many of these things for herself, let alone her daughter. I knew that it would take time, but I was more than willing to help her in any way that she needed if she would let me. She was a fighter who had survived through so much abuse, that it was truly a miracle that she was doing as well as she was already.

While we prepared dinner, Nessie came back into the kitchen to grab her notebook, her enthusiasm bright and encouraging. When she showed me her drawings after dinner, I was amazed at the natural skill that she had developed… her sketches more realistic than I could have imagined. I made a mental note to suggest to Edward that he eventually help Bella look into art classes for her… it could be a great form of therapy, and she had such an amazing natural talent.

"Can I ask you a question Esme?" Bella's voice was timid as she approached me in the kitchen later that evening. I had gotten up to turn on the kettle and make us some tea, and I hadn't heard her follow me in.

Nessie was engulfed in the movie that Edward had helped her pick out, sitting on his lap and watching it contentedly. My heart had swelled at the sight, amazed at how much he already loved that little girl, and how much she was able to love and trust him back.

"Absolutely dear, anything." I responded as I set down the mugs I had pulled from the cupboard, turning and giving her my full attention.

"Is it… is this… is anything going to get easier?" She asked and I thought through her question, tried to see all of the underlying fear.

"I mean… every day… every night… everything just… it's terrifying." She began to elaborate while I listened patiently. "I'm a child in a woman's body. I've given birth to two children of my own, I've taught myself how to live… I've educated myself… I've fought to simply survive for more than half of my life." She continued and I nodded. "I just… everything seems different than I thought it would be. I used to imagine life outside of the bunker… I used to picture what it would be like if I eventually escaped, and I always thought it was be hard… but that I would adjust again. I didn't know that my own father would scare me just by sitting down too close to me… or that I wouldn't trust anybody at all… or that I would feel like such a failure with Renesmee. She's so intelligent, and I've taught her everything that I possibly could… but while she has seen horrors, she is still so innocent and childlike. She is young in her maturity and I know that she will grow and learn and excel… but I'm also terrified for her. She is still so afraid that this new life will be taken from her and she will be locked back up again… and to be honest… so am I. I know it's not logical… but…" She paused and I watched as she struggled against crying. I could understand her entirety of mixed emotions. She had been through something that no person, let alone young child should have to endure. And while I could see the areas in which she had become a mother and a survivor, I could also see the little girl searching for help.

"Bella, I can't even begin to imagine the conflicting emotions that you must be feeling, practically all of the time." I began to say as I moved closer to her. "You are right in that your escape from that prison, was different than you expected it would be… but I want to assure you that what you are feeling and what you are experiencing is perfectly normal." I saw a tear escape and I moved to wrap my arm around her shoulder. She didn't tense up but I watched as she wiped the tear away angrily.

"Things _will_ get easier, but it will take time. You spent twelve years learning how to survive and cope with your situation and in that time you developed thought patterns and coping mechanisms. You learned that the only person that you had contact with from the 'outside world' was 'bad', and that you had to behave according to _his_ rules. It is horrendous, but it is what it is, and while we can help you, and you can learn new cues, and behaviors and thought patterns… it will take time and work." I told her and she nodded, her shoulders slumping.

"That's what Mrs. Parker… my counselor told me too." She muttered. I knew Hannah Parker… she was excellent at what she did, and myself had made the referral to Charlie. But I suspected here tonight as I chatted with Bella, that she wasn't being as open with her as she was being with me.

"But the positive news is that you don't have to do it alone anymore. I know it isn't easy to open up or to trust any of us… there are so many conflicting thoughts and emotions that we understand how it can be overwhelming and confusing for you at times. But you are doing incredible and you have shown just how resilient and strong you truly are. We are not here to push you or to force you into things that you are not ready for, but we are here to walk alongside you, and help you to take the next steps for your growth and recovery." I continued to assure her and she turned taking me by surprise and holding onto me tightly, allowing herself to cry in my arms while I soothed her.

Eventually she let go, grabbing a napkin from the counter and wiping her eyes and nose.

"Renesmee wants to get out of the house more. She wants to explore and learn… and I'm… I'm not sure I can be what she needs…" She sniffled out and I shook my head. "I can't take her out yet… and I can't let her go alone with anybody else either. I'm not ready yet."

"You are exactly what she needs Bella. You have raised such an incredible little girl in impossible circumstances. That girl who is still terrified, but brave enough to face things she has never seen… that is because of you. You taught her, and you protected her. You made her feel safe, in the darkest of circumstances, you were and are, her rock. And I know it feels impossible right now, and even more overwhelming. But if you let us help you both on this journey, you will find that you are that child's mother in every sense of the world and you have not failed her in any way." I reminded her and she nodded. I meant every word that I said. There was no way that Renesmee would be doing as well as she was, if Bella hadn't done such an amazing job with her while they had been locked away.

"When you are ready… I know that you will show her the world. But for now, just take things one step at a time. Today… this, coming here… it's a good step."

"Esme?" She asked again and I smiled, ready to answer any other questions that she might have.

"I love my Dad… and I loved my Mom… but you… you and Carlisle… you were always kind of like my parents too... Thank you." She whispered and suddenly I felt my own eyes begin to water, the emotion rising up in me as I heard her words, saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, we love you too Darling!"


	20. Chapter Twenty - Carlisle

***Trigger Warning - descriptions of a suicide attempt/self harm ***

 **Carlisle's POV**

Edward hadn't been this happy since the day that Bella had disappeared.

While we had known the Swan family for years before the kids were born, we hadn't been overly close at first… both Esme and my busy schedules had kept us from forming very many close relationships with people. But once we had Emmett, Esme and I realised how much we had isolated ourselves from the town, and we made a conscious effort to get to know other people, especially those with kids the same age as ours.

First was Emmett. Then two years later came Edward, followed ten months later by Alice. Irish twins, born in the same year. One day Esme had been going stir crazy in the house with all three children… Emmett getting into everything, Edward just beginning to explore on his own and Alice clinging to her as a newborn. It was then that she decided to attend a play group run out of Revered Weber's church… it was there that she really began to interact with Renee, who despite having Isabella to contend with herself, had helped to wrangle Emmett – not an easy task for anybody. From that day on, we began to build a solid relationship with both Renee and Charlie, our children growing up together.

Edward and Alice, they had always been close. But it was also no surprise that while Alice and Bella had been best friends, Edward and Bella had been equally as close. I still remember the day when Edward walked in from kindergarten at just five years old, sat down in the big leather chair in my office, and announced that one day he was going to marry Isabella Swan.

I had chuckled in the moment and asked him what he liked about her. He had known every detail about her, and answered every question I had asked him thoroughly… and in the years that would follow, I began to believe that statement. The two of them were like magnets, and I didn't doubt that they would always be close.

The day that Bella was taken, haunted Edward for twelve full years.

It had been Edward's idea to attend the fair… Bella hated big parties, but she loved the fair, and she loved celebrating with Emmett, Alice, and Edward… as well as the two Hale children, Rosalie and Jasper. The six of them were always doing things together and it was natural for us as parents to want to give our children the things that they asked for… and a day at the fair seemed overall reasonable.

At some point during the day however, Bella had gotten annoyed with Edward and they had fought… this wasn't usual for them and Edward was devastated as he allowed her space to go find the girls. This was the decision that Edward would always regret, even now, even with Bella and her own daughter in the safety of Charlie's home… Edward still felt guilty.

But at least he was smiling again.

"Son?" Edward had just gotten back from dropping the girls back off with Charlie, I could practically see the storm cloud hanging over his head. He hated leaving them… he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to never let her out of his sight again. But he also knew that wasn't healthy and it wasn't what _they_ needed right now.

"Thank you Dad," It was rare to see Edward get choked up. He could be moody and brooding, but to see an actual display of raw emotion on his face was rare.

"For what?" I asked as I came further into his room, I rarely came up to the third floor anymore. Although Edward may have still lived in our house, he was an adult now, and we liked to respect his privacy. But tonight I sensed that he needed to talk.

"For not letting me quit." He said quietly, pushing his sleeves up to reveal the scars on his wrists and lower arms. They glistened almost silver in the moonlight and I knew what he was referring to.

"It was because of your support that I never tried again… you kept me alive… you kept me hopeful… you loved me even when I was numb to everything, and you never let me go." His voice cracked and I could see the pain in his eyes. As hard as Bella's captivity had been for her and with realising that nothing could possibly compare, we all acknowledged that we had all gone through our own struggles with it as well.

It was the end of their junior year of high school… Edward and Alice had been home alone on the first day of summer vacation, and none of us had known that Edward was planning it. Oh, we all knew that he had never forgotten and had continued to look for Bella… but we also didn't know the impact that his compulsive searching was having on his mental health.

It was Alice who found him… he was in the bathroom, collapsed on the floor. It was Alice who reacted quickly enough to safe him… wrapping her belt around his upper arm while she applied pressure to the primary wound and immediately calling an ambulance. Seconds later, and we would have lost him.

My relationship with my son had always been strong, but after his suicide attempt, it grew solidly… I became his confidant, and he learned to trust me with his feelings – with the intensity of his grief for Bella's disappearance. He never tried to kill himself again… but it didn't mean that he stopped feeling hopeless and overwhelmed, the emotion hitting him suddenly and crippling him at times. But I had vowed that day in the emergency room, where I saw my son unconscious and barely alive, that I would be there for him throughout it all. And I was. And together he learned to cope better… he learned to live again, and he even smiled. But the smile never reached his eyes.

Until now.


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Edward

**Edward's POV**

After their visit to our house, Bella's mood seemed to lift up just a little bit, her willingness to open up and to see more people surprising me. She was beginning to branch out, and I knew that she called and talked to both Mom and Alice regularly, sometimes calling just to ask a question about something new that she had encountered, and sometimes calling because she was overwhelmed and unsure.

I was thrilled to see her growing and learning to trust, and with that, I saw Nessie open up even more… she was adventurous and was dying to get out of Charlie's house to explore the town of Forks.

That was why on the day that Bella finally asked me to take her out for a drive, I saw Nessie melt down for the very first time, throwing a wicked temper tantrum. When Charlie tried to step in, Bella approached her daughter first, kneeling down on the floor, saying her name once, and waiting patiently for her to stop her kicking and screaming.

When she was calmer, Bella began to speak. "I know that you have been so good with staying here at Grandpa's house with me." She started and Nessie perked up, wiping her eyes. "I want to be able to give you everything that you want and that you need Sweetie… I want to take you to the park by myself, and register you for school in the new year… and I want to take you to the book store and the movies." She paused, sighing and taking a deep breath. I knew the thought of all of that was overwhelming for Bella… but I also knew that Nessie had been begging her to see and experience these things that she had read and heard about.

"We will do all of that. But this time… just the first time… I need to go alone. I need to make sure that I am okay so that I can do all of those things _with_ you. And I promise, that even though you can't come with me this time… the very next time that I go somewhere, we will go together." She said and instantly Nessie was sitting up, a smile breaking through the tears.

"Crossies?" She asked, and Bella smiled back. "Cross my heart." She promised.

Ten minutes later we were in the car and Nessie was waving from the window, Charlie behind her and watching us warily. He was just as unsure about this… but this had been Bella's request.

"Everything looks the same… but different too…" Bella had been mostly quiet throughout our drive. She had asked to mostly just drive through the town, she wasn't ready to get out of the car and explore yet so I was simply zig-zagging through our tiny town as she looked out the window.

"Can we stop here for a minute?" She asked a few minutes later and I carefully pulled my father's car to the side of the road. As I watched her, I saw her breathing pick up, before she was in a full blown panic attack and I was reaching across, gently turning her cheek to me and helping her to re-focus. We had done this more than once at the house when she had been suddenly triggered by something or someone.

"He used to bring us bagels from here." She sniffled once she was back in control. Glancing at the sign I felt the grimace form on my face. I had been hoping that she wouldn't recognise this building. It had been almost completely gutted, the outside being refinished several years ago. The old dance studio looked nothing like it had, with **'Tilly's Café'** now standing in its place, the bright blue sign advertising an assortment of baked goods and pastries. It was a popular spot in our town that had always had limited dining options.

"It's like he was taunting me… but I didn't know… I didn't know that my food came from the same place I took Ballet…" She trailed off, and I watched. She was quiet, as though lost inside of her memories.

"I want to look inside." I tried to stop her, but before I knew it she was out of the car. I knew instinctively that this was not a good place for her first exploration outside of the house and I followed her as she jogged across the street and pulled the door open, the bells above us jingling as she did so.

As we entered the space, the smell of fresh bread wafted towards us and Bella stopped in her tracks as the petite woman behind the counter first stared at us in shock, before quickly recovering and offering us a friendly smile and soft 'hello'.

"Bella? I nudged her when she hadn't moved, the couple sitting at the table next to the door was watching us curiously and I knew that this wasn't good. There was potential for this to be very bad for Bella.

"I'm fine." She whispered a few seconds later, and then she turned, quickly brushing past me and back out the door, the bells once again going crazy with her hasty exit.

"Bells?" I asked again as we walked back across the road together and got in the car.

"Why?" Her voice cracked. She didn't say anything else right away. She shook her head, as though to try and stop the memories… but then, she broke down.

"Why?" She repeated.

"I don't know Bells…" I felt my throat constrict at the very question and the rush of emotion that it brought up. As we had left today, I had been prepared to help Bella take this step… but I had nearly forgotten to prepare myself. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself again my own influx of emotions, just as Bella let loose… her anger taking over.

"I HATE THIS!" I hadn't heard Bella yell like that before, her voice rough, nearly wild as she screamed the words out, wrapping her arms around herself. I didn't say anything though, allowing her the safety to express her feelings… Mom had warned me that this might happen one day, reminding me that it was actually healthy to let it out.

"I HATE THEM FOR TAKING ME… THEY RUINED ME!" She screamed again and again I waited as she continued to yell… mostly about Vicky taking her… Bella had extremely complex feelings regarding the woman and she needed to sort them out. Finally, after several minutes of letting everything out, I watched as she physically seemed to deflate… the anger, and fear and sadness returning to her face.

"Bells?" I asked a little while later. She had started to curl into herself, forming a small ball on the seat beside me.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back…" She whispered, not looking at me, her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Go back to before you were taken?" I clarified, praying that that was what she meant.

"Back to the bunker…" She choked out and I shook my head, my heart shattering for her. "It was easier… I… I always knew what to expect… I knew my place…" The first tears began to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She seemed so vulnerable… so broken; and I didn't know how to fix her.

"I know it's hard Bella…" I didn't know what else to say and I wished that Mom was here to help me… she would know what the right words were.

"I… I trust you Edward…" She responded a moment later, while I tried desperately to come up with the right thing to say. I hadn't expected it, and once again she left me shocked. "Only you…" She spoke so quietly that I barely heard her. I knew that she trusted me… more so than most of the others… but her words revealed that it was more than that. She truly didn't trust anyone else yet and I knew that I had to honour that.

"I… will you… will you help me?" She asked as I reached over, taking her hand in mine.

"I… I want to feel normal." She stated, squeezing my hand in return.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - Bella

**Bella's POV**

I was a mess… I so badly wanted to feel _normal_ but there were so many reminders… so many memories that at some points I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to not necessarily forget, but to move on like I desperately wanted to. My life had been spent in a small room… taking care of myself and my daughter… nearly going crazy at times, and other times wishing I were dead. It had destroyed the person inside of me, and even though I could see parts of myself slowly returning… it wasn't enough. I didn't know if it ever would be… there was too much damage. And yet sometimes that bunker felt safer than the outside world.

Seeing that café had shocked me. I wasn't sure if Edward simply didn't think about driving past the former ballet studio, where one of my kidnappers had earned my trust before taking me from my family, friends, and life… or if he just assumed I wouldn't remember it, the building completely different now – a café in place of the former school of dance. But it wasn't just seeing the café… it was my own reaction. I had to see inside. The memories were assaulting me the moment he stopped the vehicle, but as I left the warmth and safety of Carlisle's car and it's heavily tinted windows… I also felt naked.

I knew my behaviour was erratic and I knew that the few patrons that were inside the café had looked at me curiously, all of them with recognition in their eyes. I didn't blame them. By the time that we returned to the car, I was a mess. But Edward was as patient as ever as I began my series of questions… as I let off some steam and yelled, cursed, and even cried.

He couldn't provide me with answers. I knew that and I couldn't blame him… I didn't need answers, I just needed the safety to ask the questions and to get the words outside of my own head. And Edward was that safety for me.

We were out for much longer than I expected. I had taken Edward off-guard with my statements… but once I had unleashed some of my thoughts and emotions, and we had both talked and calmed down a little bit, we headed back towards the highway, where Edward pulled into a little diner. This diner was brand new, maybe a year or two old… where it sat, previously occupied by cows and grass. There were no memories to assault me. No harsh words, or unanswered questions… and when he asked if I'd like to try and go in and have a coffee with him, I nodded my head.

Thankfully it was quiet. And although any interaction with the waitress was tense and difficult for me (I avoided all eye contact, and Edward was gracious enough to place our order himself), I actually felt okay. It was nice to be out of Charlie's house… it was nice to do something… normal. Suddenly those pieces that I had previously noticed coming back to my personality, seemed bigger… more obvious. I _was_ still in there somewhere.

Midway through our coffee and slice of pie, Edward pulled out his phone to call Charlie. We had been out for quite a while, and he thought it was a good idea to let him know that we were alright. I agreed with him and when he passed the phone over to me, I talked to Nessie for a minute, assuring her that I was okay and that we would return home soon. She seemed to be in a much better mood, although I could hear the longing in her voice as she asked when I would take her out. I assured her it would be soon, and then I hung up and turned my attention back to Edward.

I had so many questions for him… we had talked about so much and yet I had never had the courage to ask him anything too personal.

I still didn't. But I did find that the longer that we sat and chatted, the more comfortable I became… both with him, and with our surroundings, my eyes still glancing around the room almost constantly to assess our company, but much more relaxed than when we had first sat down.

By the time that we left, I found myself reaching down to take a hold of Edward's hand again as we made our way out to the parking lot. His presence was comforting and I enjoyed the warmth of his large hand in mine. I had been telling him the honest truth when I had revealed that he was the _only_ one that I trusted still.

With his sleeves rolled up though, and the afternoon sun glinting off of his skin, I couldn't help but to notice the scars that littered his arms… one of them longer and obviously deeper than the rest. I didn't ask him about it yet… but I knew that one day I would.

The next morning Nessie woke me up nice and early. It was drizzling rain outside and looked dark and foreboding, but my daughter was begging me to take her out somewhere anyways. Thankfully I knew that almost everyone was at work – Charlie and Edward both in at the station… an early morning accident out on the highway would occupy most of their day, and Esme was downtown at her office. I didn't trust anyone else enough yet to take us out and so Ness was left disappointed, while I secretly let the relief wash through me. I had enjoyed my day out with Edward, but felt I needed time before going out again.

So for the morning, I insisted that we do some reading together. Alice had brought in some workbooks for Nessie and we were all surprised to see that she could easily complete the majority of the grade four work, but I still insisted that she keep practicing anyways. I wanted to ensure that when she did eventually enroll in school, she wasn't behind academically.

Later that night after I had put Renesmee to bed, I took out the cell phone that I still hated using and brought up Esme's number. After chatting for a few minutes, I asked if she would mind taking us into the grocery store the following morning… explaining Nessie's need to get out and explore, and the old recipe cards that I had found in the kitchen. There were some meals that looked fairly simple for me to cook, I just needed the ingredients to do so. I thought that perhaps, this was a good step to take. After to Edward, Esme was the next person that I was working on trusting… I wanted to trust her; I just needed to keep pushing myself.

She readily agreed and I fell asleep that night more at peace than I ever remembered being. The nightmares would still wake me up, and I would still feel terrified about the possibility of ever being held captive again… but I also found that I needed to start letting people in and learning to gradually trust them. Not only that, but I was determined to start learning to trust myself… I knew that I could get out there… I knew that I could get through this… it would take time… but maybe, I would one day find some sort of healing.

Maybe if I kept pushing myself, one day I might be as ready to re-join the world as my daughter was.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three -Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

Momma was a good cook just like Mrs. Esme. After we all went to the grocery store together (there was so much food there and I wanted to try it all!), we went back to Grandpa's house and Mrs. Esme looked at the recipes with Momma and answered her questions, while I opened up the new sketch book Edward had bought for me.

After that, Momma started cooking for us every night instead of Grandpa. (Momma's food was almost always way better!). Every week Mrs. Esme took us to the grocery store, and wherever else Momma needed to go. Sometimes we went out to a café and had lunch and even though I could see Momma was still scared… she was starting to act different too.

But we didn't just go out with Mrs. Esme. We also started to go places with Edward more… sometimes it was just a walk down the street or to the park, and sometimes he took me to the art store to pick out a new pack of pencils or erasers… or to try new paints. Mrs. Polly who worked at the art store always spent lots of time explaining everything to me and I liked to take the paintings I did back to show her the next time. It was my favourite place to go.

We also went out with Grandpa… usually just to the diner or the store. He asked me to go fishing with him but Momma said not yet. And then there was Mrs. Alice. She liked to come over and talk to Momma and me a lot too, and sometimes we went out with her, or over to her house. Momma still didn't trust Mr. Jasper, even though she tried to. But he did look a lot like Mr. James and so he always smiled at her and stayed way back.

"You brought the baby!" I almost screamed as I opened the door and saw Mrs. Rosalie standing there with her baby in her arms. Mrs. Rosalie and Mr. Emmett had come over a few times, but they always left the baby with Mrs. Esme.

"I sure did Ness… is your Mom here?" Mrs. Rosalie asked me and I nodded, stepping back so that they could come in. Momma was in the bathroom but I had looked out the window first and Momma told me that I could let them in.

"Can I hold her? Pleeeese!" They had barely come in, and Momma was just coming downstairs, but I wanted to see the baby so badly. I had never been close to a baby that small before except for my brother… but I never got to hold him and I didn't really remember him that much.

"Let us get settled and then you can hold her." She answered with a smile and I sat down on the couch to wait for them. Momma was smiling as she looked over at Mrs. Rosalie and it made me happy to see Momma so happy. She was still sad, but sometimes now she was happy too.

"Hi Rose," Momma said and reached to take her jacket from her. Mrs. Rosalie's hands were full with the baby and her bag.

"How are you Bella?" She asked as she sat down. I tried to be patient but it was hard while they talked and Mrs. Rosalie took off the baby's jacket and hat.

"Alright Ness," She finally said and turned to me. "This is Haley." She smiled as she reached over and I put my arms out the way that she showed me. Finally she set Haley down in my hands and put a pillow under my arm to help hold onto her. Haley just looked at me.

"Haley? Like Hale?" Momma asked. I was only listening a little bit. Haley was too cute.

"Yes, we wanted her name to have meaning to us," Mrs. Rosalie answered. "Her full name is Haley Isabella Cullen." I looked up to Momma and saw her face. She looked sad again but she was smiling a little bit when she said 'thank you'.

Mrs. Rosalie and Haley didn't stay for a long time, but I did get to hold Haley almost the whole time that they were there. Mrs. Rosalie even showed me how to change her diaper, and told me that she was four months old now. She was starting to roll over a little bit and Mrs. Rosalie said she wasn't ready for her to get so big yet. She still looked small to me, but Momma agreed with Mrs. Rosalie and told her about when I was a baby.

I listened when she talked about me. She didn't do that a lot because when I was a baby we lived in the shed and Momma wasn't happy… even though she tried to be happy with me. She was still a little girl and I was a surprise but she loved me anyways and was a really good Momma… she never let Mr. James hurt me like he hurt her.

"Bella, I can't tell you how absolutely amazing you are… you are an inspiration to me. I can't imagine what it would have been like to be in your situation, and then to have a baby on top of that. You and Nessie are both so incredible, and you have done such a great job and become an amazing mother to Nessie." Mrs. Rosalie said and I nodded my head. I agreed with her. Momma was amazing.

"Do you want to hold Haley Momma?" I asked before they got ready to go. Momma said 'yes' and came over to sit beside me, reaching over and taking Haley from my arms. It looked kinda funny to see her holding a baby.

And then she started to cry again… but I think it was the good crying because she smiled at me, even though she was crying. After they left she told me that she liked holding Haley and visiting with Mrs. Rosalie.

I asked her if one day, her and Edward would give me another brother or a sister.

She never answered me.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

Three and a half months ago, Mom called to tell me that she was at the hospital with Bella and her daughter. I thought my Mom had gone through a psychotic breakdown… I was like 'what the fuck?'

Then Edward called and I met him at the station later on, where he fell apart completely. He had spent most of his time since finding her at the hospital, but had stepped out to put himself together at that point. Instead he literally fucking cried like a baby. But when he told me about where he found her, and how Bella's little girl looked just like her and had led him to her… I fucking cried too. Bella was practically my sister before she disappeared and her going missing had killed a small part of all of us.

It took us a few days before Rosie and I got to visit with Bella and meet Nessie. Mom had asked us to all spread out our visits so that she wasn't overwhelmed. It was good because I was kinda fucking scared to see her after all that time. Of course I had talked to Edward and to Mom and Dad, so I knew what she looked like and I knew that she had been abused and that it would be a shock. But, I didn't know what that would look like for her.

The day that we finally went to see her, Mom watched Haley while we went to the hospital. I don't think I'll ever forget the day that I walked into the room and saw the tiniest little girl, holding onto this big ole' stuffed teddy bear… and then, when she asked if I was a teddy bear too and poked my arm, she won a place in my heart forever. Nessie was the easy one to get to know. But Bella… Bella was a shell those first few days. She was quiet and didn't say much… watching anyone who interacted with her daughter like a hawk, and never letting her guard down. She was jumpy, and as we chatted a bit, her eyes never stopped moving – watching everything around us.

Seeing Bella and the way that _he_ had nearly destroyed her… nearly broke me down and I knew Rosie felt the same way. But over the last couple of months… some of the old Bells had started to slowly come back.

Now it was Christmas and we were all at Mom and Dad's place. Ness was going nuts with the massive pile of presents that we had all spoiled her with, and Bella was sitting beside her Dad on the sofa quietly, observing the scene in front of her. Overall she looked far better than that first day that Rosie and I saw her, but even when she smiled, there was still more than a small trace of the horror she had seen hidden in her eyes. And she still, never really relaxed.

From across the room I watched Edward watch her like a hawk. Out of all of us, it was really only Edward and Mom that she really was able to relax with still… it didn't surprise any of us, although Ally was a little jealous. But I figured in time, they would be closer again too – but I also figured that part of what was holding Bella back from Ally was her engagement to Jasper, who resembled Bella's fucking abuser. That was one mess that I didn't want to get involved in, but Jasper had expressed his hurt to me a couple of times, the dude used to be one of her friends too, and now he fucking terrified her without doing anything. I kept trying to tell him to talk to her… he kept saying it wasn't time yet. I figured he would know when it was the right time.

"Thank you Uncle Emmett!" Nessie came squealing towards me, launching herself into my arms with a doll hanging from her hand. Apparently I had gotten her the one that went with her other one that she wanted or something. I didn't know… Rosie did all my shopping. But I smiled and played along, asking Ness what the doll's name was. I figured I'd better get used to dolls and shit. Haley would be at that stage in no time.

Speaking of Haley, I watched as Mom passed her up to Edward. As much as my brother pretended to be indifferent when it came to babies, I knew how much he actually loved her and he was always picking her up and playing with her when nobody was watching… even more so since finding Bella and Nessie. Haley also loved pulling his always messy hair now, and I loved it when he had to bite his tongue every time she yanked a little too hard.

Part of me wondered if I would ever see Bella and Edward tie the knot. We all knew that they had wanted to when they were kids, and we could see their obvious connection now that they had been reunited. But we also knew that Bella's recovery was not a simple process and that there was a possibility that she would never be able to have an intimate relationship with a man after the amount of abuse that she had suffered. (Mom's words… not mine). But it was easy to see that she was connected deeply to him, and it made me think that they would surprise us and it might even be sooner than Mom or even Dad thought… although Edward did tell Dad practically everything.

"So Ness," She had sat down beside me after thanking me, carefully holding her doll and sitting quietly looking around the room. There were still more presents, but I had a feeling that she was just a little bit overwhelmed. We had only gathered all of us together once before this, at Thanksgiving. Bella and Ness hadn't stayed long though because Bella wasn't feeling well. It turned out she was developing a nasty case of bronchitis and it was best that we hadn't forced her to stay.

"How do you like your first Cullen Christmas?" I asked her and she shrugged. It wasn't the response that I had expected.

"I really like it." She answered quietly and I nudged her gently, trying to get her to look back at me.

"What's wrong little Loch Ness?" Bells had nearly flipped the first time that I referred to her daughter as the loch ness monster, but had since learned to accept it, and she even smiled at the nickname herself now.

"I dunno… I guess… just… how come this is the first time I get to have Christmas? IT'S NOT FAIR!" The room fell silent, Ness had gotten louder and suddenly she bolted out of the room, running towards the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. I don't think anybody knew what to say or do, none of us had expected the outburst… but as Bella went to follow her daughter, Mom gave her a look that said to give her a minute and followed her out herself. Bells looked lost, and I could see the fear return to her eyes. Handing Haley over to Alice, I watched my brother take her hand and lead her out of the room and towards Dad's office.

The rest of us remained quiet, none of us still not quite sure what to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper sneak out of the room, following Edward and Bella's retreat and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened.

Suddenly Christmas didn't seem so Merry and Bright.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - Jasper

**Jasper's POV**

I had been careful to keep my distance from Bella and the girl. I knew that I upset them both – even just a little with my appearance and I wanted to give them space to come to me when they were ready. I knew at least a little bit, but perhaps more than the rest of them did, what they were both experiencing.

But after Nessie's outburst, I couldn't help but to follow Bella and Edward. I had an instinct that told me that it was time… and I hoped that I could help Nessie just a little bit.

I knocked lightly on the door to Carlisle's office before I turned the handle and let myself in. I wasn't surprised to see Bella in Edward's arms, the tears streaking down her face as he consoled her. The look on his face told me that whatever I had to say, had better be important.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" I asked carefully and she nodded her head. I could see her trying to be brave and not let her fear show, but I could also see that it wasn't working, her worry for her child, outweighing any effort to cover her own feelings up.

"I know that I still frighten you a little bit Bella, and I wanted to give you space to work that out… and I still plan to do that… but I wonder… would you be alright if I talked to Nessie? I think if I tell her a story that maybe it could help a little bit and might be able to relate to it." I explained and I saw the reaction that I expected as she tensed up, and then relaxed again. She knew me, and she knew the gist of mine and Rose's story… I could see her turning my words around in her head before she answered.

"Make sure Esme is there while you talk to her." She bit down on her lip after she spoke, her head still leaning against Edward's chest.

"I will. Thank you for trusting me Bella." I said and moved to go back out the door. But she stopped me.

"Jasper?" She said and I turned, "Why don't you and Alice come over one day next week and maybe we can all talk a little bit?" She said and I smiled. This was a first step that I could easily oblige her.

"Of course. I'll let Alice know." I said before I left the room, closing the door softly beside me and heading towards the kitchen.

When I walked in the room, I saw Esme with Renesmee seated up on the counter, a cookie in the girl's hand while she cried. She wasn't eating or speaking, and Esme looked up at me curiously as I entered the room.

"Hey Nessie." I said, more to announce my presence so that I didn't startle the child.

"I was just talking to your Momma, and she said it would be alright if I came in here and told you a story." I began when she looked up at me wide-eyed. She hadn't shied away from me the way that Bella had, but I could still see that initial spike of fear whenever I came too close to her. She still didn't speak, instead taking a bite of the cookie and nodding her head.

"Many years ago, in a little town in Texas, there was a little boy and his younger sister." I began carefully, trying to construct my story to be relatable without being triggering for the girl. "They didn't get to leave their house very often… their Momma wasn't a good Momma, and her friends were usually really bad people." I could see her eyes widen at the description. She looked intrigued and not too scared so I kept going, Esme watching me carefully to make sure I didn't frighten her.

"The Momma's friends liked to hurt the little boy and the little girl, a lot like the way that your Momma used to get hurt." I swallowed thickly. If I was going to do this, I couldn't let my own emotions get in the way.

"One day… their Momma died and suddenly the little boy and his little sister, were left all alone. The boy had always looked after his sister, but he didn't know what to do, and so they finally left their tiny house and they found a helper." I tried to use language that I knew she had used with Esme and Edward. "The helper took them to find another helper… she took them to the Police station, and when the little boy got brave enough to tell his story, they sent the little boy and the little girl to live with a woman and her husband. This woman was so nice, but the little boy and his sister didn't know what to think. They weren't used to anyone being nice to them or taking care of them. The boy had always taken care of his sister by himself. And they were both scared of the woman's husband." I paused and saw Nessie open her mouth to speak, so I gave her an opportunity to ask her questions.

"Was the husband nice?" She asked and I nodded. "When the boy and his sister gave him a chance, they realised that he would never ever hurt them. But it took time, and the man was patient, and willing to let them trust him in their own time." I told her before she opened her mouth to speak again. "How old was the little boy?" she asked, "The little boy was six and his sister was three." I told her, remembering Rosalie as a small child, knowing that she didn't have the same horrific memories that I did… only bits and pieces that had come to her at various times.

"Was it weird sometimes? Did you feel like you didn't belong with everyone else?" I had to give her credit. Ness was intelligent and I should have known that she would know that I was telling her my story.

"Yes. I remember the first time that we celebrated my birthday and Christmas… it felt like I had done something wrong, because I had never gotten to experience those things before. And it didn't seem fair… everyone else around us had always been with their families, and they never had to worry about bad people, or what they were going to eat. Everyone else had always celebrated the holidays with friends… But I learned as I got older, that it wasn't me that was bad. It wasn't my fault, and while it was definitely unfair… I had done nothing to deserve the things that had happened to me, and I started to believe after a while that I would never have to return to that place again. Sometimes though, I would be sitting with Emmett and Edward, and I would remember. And it's something kind of special in a way." She looked at me quizzically as I said the words, Esme still watching me carefully.

"Because it meant that my heart knew what it was like to hurt… and it knew what it was like to love. I knew what so many other people didn't know, and sometimes that bothered me. But other times I knew exactly how lucky I was now that I finally had those things… and that is something that so many people don't get to think about or realise." I explained, watching her face.

"Me and Momma are lucky." Nessie said and I tried to think of a way to word it differently… that hadn't been what I had meant exactly. "I feel weird. And I wish I had Christmas before. But I know how good it feels now. I appreciate Christmas and all of our friends and family now because I _didn't_ have it before." She clarified a little simpler, and I couldn't help but nod slightly.

"Where'd you learn the word appreciate?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood before continuing. She simply rolled her eyes at me, causing me to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry that you had to know bad people before you met the good ones." Nessie's smile faded and I saw the knowing look in her eyes. I didn't expect that feeling that hit me when I saw her connect to me in that way. From that moment, I knew the fear that she had previously felt at my appearance was faded to an almost non-existent level. I knew that we would be able to interact a little easier now.

"I'm sorry that you did too Ness. And I don't know why there are bad people like that in the world. But I do know that you and I… and Rosie… we found the good ones, and we know how to love deeper because of that." I told her and she smiled, reaching out towards me and offering me a hug. I accepted it and saw Esme smile at us. It might not have been the right way to do things from her professional perspective, but I had a feeling that it was the right thing, from a survivor to survivor perspective.

"So… what do you say, we head back to the living room now? I think there's still a huge stack of gifts for a certain little girl!" I said as she hopped off the counter. She nodded, looking up at me. "For Haley?" She laughed as she said the baby's name sarcastically and I smiled, shaking my head. "Absolutely!"

"There might be another one for me…" She winked at me and I laughed again, the girl had her own sense of humor.

"Maybe… somewhere under all that pink wrapping paper… There might be just one or two green ones left."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six - Edward

**Edward's POV**

Once Jasper and Nessie talked, the rest of Christmas perked up and I was surprised how easily Bella began to also trust my friend. Perhaps it was simply remembering that he had experienced horrendous abuse before being adopted by the Hale family, or perhaps it was Nessie's ease in trusting him. Either way, I was happy that the awkwardness had dropped and we were able to continue on with our celebration.

And it really was a celebration… although, I also felt that almost every day was something to celebrate and to never take for granted again. Bella was back and she was doing okay… it was slow and it was a process, but each day I saw a little bit of life return to her eyes, and it gave me hope.

As December rolled into January, Bella took another massive step when she and I took Ness to the school for a tour of the classroom that she would be enrolling in. I knew that this was hard for her, and I knew that she worried… but Nessie was ecstatic and thrilled to be starting school. She had been talking about it for so long, and both Charlie and my mom thought she was ready. Bella disagreed, but she knew that it was what Nessie wanted and she really did want to give her anything that she could, even if she herself wasn't ready yet.

By the time we came home, Bella was at least a little more at ease. It helped that one of our classmates from school, and a former friend of Bella's would be Ness's teacher. Angela was a sweetheart, and unlike most of the people who Bella interacted with, she didn't treat her differently or stare in shock at her return. She simply smiled and conversed with both her and Ness like they were anyone else.

"You love her." Alice's smug voice sang out as I entered the house and threw my jacket over the railing. I was exhausted and just wanted to take a quick nap before I had to get up for work. Charlie had moved me to nights for a couple of weeks solidly and it was kicking my ass. I was used to a rotation, not solid nights. But as tired as I was… it did mean that I had more time with Bella and Ness.

"Alice… really!" I exclaimed after I kicked my boots off and wandered into the kitchen. I just wanted to grab one of the cookies I could smell, but Alice stepped in front of me, stopping me before I could reach the chocolatey goodness.

"Okay. I won't bug you about Bella. But I need to talk to you." She looked unusually nervous and I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Alice and I were still close and we talked about almost everything… but she also was unusually good at identifying when I wasn't in the mood to talk and backed off.

Reaching around her to grab a handful of cookies, I nodded at her, gesturing for her to follow me up to my room.

Once I had flopped down on my bed, she sat in the leather chair beside my desk and looked down at her hands. Shoving another cookie in my mouth I waited for her to start.

"Jasper and I had a fight tonight…" She began and I sat up, my ears perking up. Alice was obviously upset about something and while I loved Jasper like a brother… if he had hurt my sister in any way…

"Relax. Just… we weren't expecting something and we had talked about it before and we were going to wait a while… And we haven't told anyone yet…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" I asked and she looked up at me. She didn't need to move another muscle or say another word. It was written all over her face, and she was terrified.

"It's stupid that we fought about it really… I mean… we're both worried about it for similar reasons... so I don't even know how the fight started." She huffed out and I nodded along, gesturing for her to continue.

"Ever since finding Bella, it's brought up so much from Jasper and Rosalie's pasts and it's really been freaking Jasper out. He thought he had worked through it all, but his nightmares are back and it's been really tough for him too... and he wants kids… but he worries about repeating family history…" She told me and again, I nodded. My nightmares had also returned full-force, my own guilt at what I now knew had happened, eating away at me.

"And I guess… I took Ballet classes with Bella. Miss Vicky was my instructor as well. It could have been me. Mom and Dad didn't have a clue and Charlie had never even linked her to the case in any way… I just… I'm having a hard time with the idea of bringing an innocent baby into a world where there are so many sick people." She explained and I sighed. I didn't have the answers for my sister, but I tried my best to offer her something.

"Ally… I know the timing is kind of hard, with Bella and Ness only being back for the last couple of months. And I know the world is kind of a scary place."

"That's the other thing!" She interrupted and I sighed, letting her finish. "Bella gave birth at thirteen years old, in a bunker, by herself. And then she raised this amazing little girl on her own… and she did such a spectacular job… and yet… I'm terrified and won't even go to the doctor's by myself. How can I be an amazing mother… how can I compare to someone like Bella?" She asked, looking down at her hands. This was highly unusual. Out of everyone in the family, Alice was always the most confident… never concerned with how well she did, just always knowing that she would be fine.

"Stop it Al." Shifting again, I ran my hand across my face, feeling the stubble and realising that I would have to shave before my shift.

"You and Jasper have this miracle happening right now… whether you're both ready for it or not." I might've sounded harsh, but I knew she could take it. "You can't compare yourself to Bella and her situation with Nessie… there is nothing even remotely similar about it, aside from the fact that someone was pregnant. I absolutely agree with you, that Bella was truly remarkable in the way that she survived and raised her child. She also went through unspeakable horror and was forced to do what she could to both survive and protect her daughter.

"You and Jazz are in a committed relationship. You love each other and you have the support of your families… and that is okay. That's how it is _supposed_ to be. There is nothing wrong with wanting your fiancé at your appointments with you, and there is nothing wrong with being worried or scared. You are bringing a person into this world… and it's a scary thing." I paused for a moment, sucking in a deep breath. My sister was tearing up, but I knew that she was hearing me.

"This world is messed up… and yes people get hurt. But all that we can do, is raise compassionate children who are aware of the world around them. We can love and cherish and teach our children and each other. We can work together to protect each other, and we can accept that while evil people exist… we can do everything in our power to stop them." I finally finished and looked at her. She was nodding her head up and down in agreement, so I hoped I had said something that would stick.

"I'm sorry Edward… I don't know what's wrong with me. My emotions are going haywire and this whole thing with the baby and then with Bella…" She stuttered out and I smiled.

"You're pregnant Al. That's what's wrong." Finally she giggled lightly.

"Thanks Eddie." She said as she stood up.

"Anytime Sis," Finally, I could close my eyes.

"Oh… and by the way… she loves you too… and so does her daughter."

By the time I turned around to throw a pillow at her, she had danced out of the room and I groaned. I loved my sister, but I didn't need her putting pressure on Bella and I. Like everything else that Bella was experiencing, I also knew that when it came to her and I… time was our best friend.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - Bella

**Bella's POV**

"The other night after Nessie went to bed, I stayed up with Charlie and we watched a movie… I can't remember what it was called… I wasn't really paying attention." I told him as he waited patiently across from me. He was calm, it was an amazing feeling to have someone relax around me and not seem worried all of the time about saying or doing the 'right' things.

"But there was this scene in the movie where the main character was standing in the middle of the street and it was like a time freeze for her… but as the camera spanned the area, everything else was moving so quickly. And that… that's what it feels like sometimes here." I tried to explain and he nodded. I could tell that he 'got' it. "It's been almost four months since we've been out of the bunker and everybody has kind of gotten back to what they were doing before… except for me. Even Ness… she's… she's amazingly ready to move on… but… but I'm… stuck…" I swallowed thickly. It was hard for me to admit that I wasn't doing as well as I was trying to. Everything still felt like a roller-coaster for me though, life spinning me around and I couldn't find my stop yet. I didn't quite know where I fit into all of this anymore.

It was quiet for a minute as he thought through my words and I appreciated that he was jumping into a placating phrase. He didn't tell me it would be okay. He didn't tell me that I would find my place.

"Thank you for sharing those thoughts with me Bella… for trusting me with that." He began and I sighed. Sitting here with him like this… just him and I… one on one, I didn't understand how I had taken so long to invite him back into my life. Of all of my friends, Jasper was probably the one person who could relate the most to what I had experienced.

"It's been close to two decades since the last time that I was abused." He said thoughtfully, his eyes darkening at the thought, but overall, his expression still remaining calm. "And while it's not often anymore, there is still the occasional trigger for me that sends me reeling again, back into a tailspin. When that happens, I have a place I like to go to calm down and sit quietly… somewhere that I find serene and where I don't have to see the world moving forward while I am still trying to hold on and steady myself. It's a place where I'm allowed to spin and let out the pain." He continued and I found myself crying softly again before he said something that I hadn't expected.

"Edward has his music. Every night when he drops you off or comes home after spending the day with you and Ness… he goes directly to the piano. He _'disappears'_ for a while and sorts out his thoughts and emotions… he steadies himself against his own tailspin." He nearly whispered as he told me this and I sat back, thinking about it. "Esme goes to the kitchen to bake cookies or muffins or cakes. Alice shops. Charlie completes and files paperwork. Emmett goes to the gym. And Rosalie breaks things so that she can spend time alone fixing them." I smiled. Picturing my family and friends doing what they needed to do to stay grounded. It made sense, and I was happy that Jasper was able to show me that.

Somehow just being able to relate to someone in some way, despite the differences in our experiences… I felt better. Not fixed or healed… but better able to manage. With Jasper's comforting words and his reminders I felt like I didn't have to stop the rollercoaster yet… I could take my time and work things out properly… but I could also try and live my life in the moment without worrying about not being steady yet.

Thankfully both Alice and Edward had understood why I had asked to talk to Jasper alone as well… both of them fully supporting the idea.

As person by person I began to open up and allow them to support me, I felt my circle growing and the fear that I lived in constantly beginning to dissipate. It was a strange feeling as I felt myself begin to grow… could see the daily changes and struggles that I worked through.

But some days were still downright hard.

Like the first day that Edward and I dropped Nessie off at school.

But just like every challenge that I faced now… I wasn't alone anymore.

"Are you sure you're ready Ness?" I asked again as we got out of Edward's car. He had taken the day off of work to spend it with me, knowing that it would be a difficult transition for me.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" She nearly yelled at me, her little voice angry as she huffed from in front of us. Edward squeezed my hand gently and I tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry Ness." I apologised, reaching down and grabbing her shoulder gently, stopping her from taking another step into the school. Turning her around I watched as she rolled her eyes at me. I wasn't sure where she had picked that habit up from, but it was something that neither myself, Edward, nor my dad was happy about.

"I'm ready Momma! I just want to go in!" She said, pulling her arm away from me and turning back towards the school. Her green and yellow jacket was brand new, and her green backpack was filled to the brim with everything that she could possibly need. My dad and Edward had even convinced me to let her have her own cell phone so that she could check in with me.

Trying not to cry, I simply started walking again, following her into the school. We had already been here on a class tour, and her teacher Ms. Weber had told us to come on in for her first day. She was going to take Nessie under her wing and watch her to ensure that she was okay and able to adjust alright. Honestly I wasn't overly worried about her academically… I was worried about her socially. She had never had contact with other kids her age and I knew that sometimes kids could be downright mean to each other.

Once I had spoken to Ms. Weber and Nessie was settled at the front of the class, the bell had rung and students began to file in. Waving one last time at my daughter, Edward held my hand and led me out of the school, driving us back to Charlie's… to my home.

For the morning… I was a mess.

Edward kept me busy though.

In the months since we had returned, Nessie and I had shared my old bedroom despite the fact that Charlie had a spare room that he used as an office (really he just stored junk in it). This had been our choice… both of us so used to being together all of the time, that neither of us had wanted our own rooms. Now that she was starting school though, I had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before she would be needing a little bit of space, and so Charlie had cleared out most of his things… moving what he needed between the shed and the cellar. And Edward was helping me to put together a new bed, desk, and dresser for Nessie… giving her, her own small room, whenever she was ready for it.

"Why don't you sit down…? Eat!" Edward watched me as I flitted around the kitchen later in the afternoon. The morning had been good putting together the room, but it really hadn't taken long, and now the distraction had worn off. I was nearly panicking at how long it had been since seeing her.

"I… I… Can't…" I couldn't look at him. I could feel the weight in my chest. Everything felt tight as I worried about my daughter.

He didn't say anything else for a few minutes, and I continued to tidy up, putting away the rest of the dishes from breakfast and lunch.

"Bells," He said again, trying to grab my attention and I turned, surprised to see his cell phone face up on the table with Ness's face taking up nearly the entire screen. In the background I could see the school yard and a bunch of kids.

 **I'm good Mom. Have fun with Edward.**

Read the caption below the photo and I nearly collapsed on the chair across from him, the weight lifting.

"I know it's hard Bella…" Edward didn't try and soothe me or tell me to stop worrying. Instead he reached across the table and took a hold of my hand, squeezing it gently.

For a moment… I picture us. The three of us, a family. For the moment, that's what it felt like we were… just two parents worried about their child on her first day of school… perfectly normal.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know anything!

On my first day of school, Ms. Weber helped me a lot… she gave me a desk right by hers so that I could ask her lots of questions, and she showed me around the classroom and the school again. And then she called Megan and Nathan over to her desk and asked them if they could include me at recess, and help me if Ms. Weber was busy. They were both really nice but they didn't say very much to me.

When the bell rang and it was time to do work, I could answer most of the questions… but I didn't know that I had to put up my hand before I said anything.

When I had to go to the bathroom, Ms. Weber had to remind me to ask her first instead of just leaving the classroom.

At recess, Megan ran away with her friends to play and I didn't see Nathan. I didn't know what to do, so I sat down by the wall and watched everyone else. Most of the time it seemed like everyone was doing something different and I didn't know all of the games that they were playing. Then a boy named Frederick sat down beside me and started to tell me things. He was in the fifth grade and he wasn't in my class… but he was nice anyways and I asked him a lot of questions.

After recess, Ms. Weber took us to the library. I had never seen so many books and didn't know what to choose when the librarian – Mr. Fields, told me that we got to choose a book to borrow every week. Momma would love the library here. When I started to look at the books, a girl named Cassidy came over and started talking to me… she showed me books that she liked to read and I picked a book about horses that she said was really good.

After that, Cassidy helped me a lot and then her friends started to talk to me too. By the time that we got to eat lunch, it felt nice to not have to sit alone, and Cassidy and her friends said that they liked me. When I got a message from Edward asking me how I liked school so far… I knew it was really because Momma missed me. I missed her too so I sent them a picture of me and Cassidy and my new friends playing a game.

After school Momma couldn't stop hugging me and asking me lots of questions, and Grandpa took all of us to the diner for supper to celebrate.

Every day when I left for school, Momma asked me if I was okay and if school was good. I always said yes, even though I didn't always know what to do, and sometimes it was hard to learn the stuff that everybody else already knew… I didn't know all of the rules still. But I was learning and I liked to do the reading and writing and math work. Ms. Weber said I was doing really good and Cassidy helped me a lot.

"So Nessie, what's your favourite part of school?" Esme asked me while I helped her make muffins. Grandpa and Edward got called into work and went to Port Angeles to help out with something… so Esme and Carlisle asked if Momma and me wanted to come and spend the night – and maybe the next one too – at their house.

"I like art class the best… yesterday we got to paint pictures about the story that Ms. Weber read to us." I told her, remembering the painting that I had started. I wasn't finished yet, but Ms. Weber said that that was okay… she said I could stay in at recess on Monday and finish it if I wanted to.

"Can I put the chocolate chips in now?" I asked as I picked up the big bag of chocolate pieces. I really _really_ liked chocolate.

Saying yes, she told me how much to add and let me finish stirring them up.

"Can I call you Nana like Emmett and Rosalie are teaching Haley to?" I blurted out the question and Esme stopped suddenly, turning to look at me. She told me a long time ago that I could just call her Esme… I didn't have to say _Mrs._ Esme anymore.

"Momma's Momma is dead…" I told her and she nodded her head. "And Momma told me about how Mr. James helped make me… but I know he wasn't my dad and I don't have a grandma at all…" Momma told me lots of things, and she always made me feel better… but I still didn't have a grandma. "You treat me like I think a Nana would treat me…"

"I don't see why not." She answered me and I smiled. "Let me just talk to your Momma and make sure that she's okay with it." I think Momma would say yes.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her a few minutes later. The muffins were in the oven and we were washing the dishes together. I liked spending time with her… she was always calm and she let me ask questions and it felt comfortable to tell her almost anything.

"Of course, anything Sweetheart." Esme answered me, handing me the big bowl to dry while we talked.

"Sometimes I pretend that Edward is my dad." I told her quietly. She didn't say anything and I kept talking. "He spends lots of time with Momma and me… and he treats me like I think a dad should treat their kids. And he likes Momma a lot." I kept going, thinking about it some more. "Momma likes him too… more than anybody else. She doesn't let anybody touch her except me… but she lets Edward hug her. Even Grandpa doesn't hug her." I said again and Esme nodded her head. "So sometimes I like to pretend that we're a family… and that you're my Nana and Carlisle is my Grandpa too."

Esme was still quiet and I just kept talking. I liked talking to her because I could tell that she was really listening to me.

"When we were with Mr. James… he used to come in and try and hurt me." I told Esme carefully. I didn't like talking about the shed and Mr. James, but Esme was safe and she didn't get fidgety like other people did when I tried to talk about it. "Sometimes he would grab my arm or push me down. He told Momma that one day I would be his just like Momma was." I shared my secret with Esme... I didn't like telling people that stuff.

"I know that Mr. James is dead and he can't hurt me. And I know that he hurt Momma for a long time and she wanted to leave and she protected me from Mr. James… but I don't know why he hurt Momma like that. Why he wanted to hurt me? And sometimes it feels like it was all a really bad dream; but I know that I'm not like everybody else because of Mr. James." I continued. We had stopped washing dishes and Esme reached down, taking my hand and leading me to the table. We sat down, and she kept listening while I talked.

"When we were there… Momma told me stories about everybody. She told me about you and Carlisle and Edward and Emmett and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie. She told me about Grandpa and Grandma Renee and about everybody that she could remember. Sometimes when Momma got really sad in the shed, we made up stories… and Momma always made us a family with Edward." I told her and she nodded her head.

"It sounds like you have a lot of really big thoughts and questions that you want answers to." Esme finally said something and I nodded. Momma talked to Mrs. Parker… and I talked to Mrs. Sue a little bit… but I didn't like her like I liked Esme.

"I love Momma… but she doesn't like to talk about the shed." I said and she nodded.

"First of all Nessie, I want you to know that what you are feeling and the questions that you have are all perfectly normal and you can always ask me anything, anytime." She reminded me and I smiled. I knew that and I trusted her. "Now, when it comes to family… I know that it is confusing to try and understand where exactly you and your Momma fit in to everything, and it all feels strange still, even though you have been out for a few months now. But, just because we are not related biologically… do you understand what that means?" She paused and I said 'yes' because Momma told me what that meant when she told me that Mr. James helped make me. "Okay, just because we don't have a biological connection, it doesn't make us any less of a family, and I know that all of us – Carlisle and myself, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper – we all consider you and your Momma a part of our family, and we always will." She said. I felt like they were my family as much as Grandpa was, but it was nice to hear her tell me that anyways.

"As for Edward and your Momma… that's a relationship that is very complicated and that will take a long time to try and see what will happen. I know that they both like each other and are very good friends, and I know that Edward loves both you and your Momma Nessie." She said and I smiled again. I _really_ liked Edward a lot. "I can't say what will happen with them, but I can say that Edward wants to be a part of your life, as much as he wants to be a part of your Momma's life… and no matter what happens, he, like all of us, will always be there for you." She said and I nodded. It didn't answer all of my questions… but I guess she didn't really know either.

After that we talked for a long time and we finished the dishes together. I felt better after talking to Esme. Later on Momma put me to bed, but she didn't stay with me. She said she was going to go downstairs and talk to Esme for a little while.

When she came back up to bed, I was already asleep.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - Esme

**Esme's POV**

Our lives had changed dramatically with Bella's return, and Nessie's addition to our family. And I did consider them both a part of our family, with absolutely no reservations.

That was why when Nessie sat with me and confessed some of her thoughts, wishes, fears, and concerns; I decided that it was time to have a deeper conversation with Bella. I had already spoken to Edward on some of these very issues… warning him specifically about his relationship with Nessie and reminding him that he had stepped into an extremely fragile role as a male in her life. He was completely dedicated to the two of them though, and I knew that, as I told Nessie, he would always be there for her – regardless of his relationship with Bella.

When it came to Bella herself, we had spoken many times before, but she wasn't comfortable with talking too much about the bunker and their living situation before being found. We had also never really talked through a lot to do with roles within the family, and how Bella herself felt about us all. And while I had a fairly educated guess as to how Bella felt, I thought it might be time to address some of these things… for both her sake, and for Nessie's.

"I spoke with Renesmee in the kitchen earlier tonight." I began cautiously, gaging her reaction to my words as I spoke. I didn't want to push Bella… she was doing remarkably well, and moving forward at a good pace – but I also knew that she was still fragile.

"She asked if I minded if she called me Nana; she's heard Emmett and Rosalie speaking to Haley and referring to me in that way, and she expressed sadness over not having a grandmother of her own." I needed to be careful. Charlie had told Bella about Renee, but as far as I knew, she had never spoke about her mother to any one of us yet.

"I expressed to her that I felt that both of you were a part of our family, and that I had no problem with her calling me whatever she was comfortable with… if that is Nana… then I don't mind at all. But I need to ensure that you are alright with that first Bella." I told her and she nodded. She was curled up on the couch with her legs underneath her, and her fingers were picking at the hem of her shirt. She was already small as it was… her time in the bunker had stunted her growth and she was quite petite… but curling up on the couch like that, she seemed even smaller.

"I don't mind at all… I always… I told you before… she's named after you and Carlisle too… I always felt like you guys were my second set of parents." She answered me quietly and I waited to see if she had anything else to add. When she remained quiet I continued.

"How are…" I began to ask my next question but she cut me off,

"I know that she's confused on everything with regards to her family, and who everyone is to her." She told me and I gestured for her to continue. "She's picked up calling Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice her Aunts and Uncles… they all told her to, and I'm fine with that, and it makes it easier in some ways." Bella bit down on her lip, pausing momentarily. I allowed her the space to formulate her thoughts.

"I think what confuses her the most is you and Carlisle… and Edward and I… and then where my dad fits into everything." She said and I nodded in agreement. "She knows that my dad is her Grandpa… she seems to have accepted that before she accepted anything else… maybe because I talked about him so much when she was little." She explained. It made sense that she would be comfortable with Charlie. "But she also thinks of you and Carlisle as her grandparents as well… again, maybe it's because I talked about you both a lot when we were in the bunker… and she knows that you aren't biologically related, but I think she can connect with you both in that way – and you guys have been nothing short of amazing with her." She paused again, her face darkening as she thought about what she needed to say next.

"The day that she escaped… I saw her leave." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. "I knew we were in Forks… but I didn't know if she would really be able to get away… or who she would find when she did." The tears were starting to flow down her cheeks, but she didn't reach up to wipe them away. "Nessie told me that when you found her in the street that day, she didn't know that you were the Esme that I always talked about… she didn't know Edward or Charlie… they were such a foreign concept to her that she couldn't connect the dots until after we had been taken to the hospital and I started to confirm it all to her… that you… that you all were the people I had told her stories about." As she told me this I believed everything she said, it all made sense.

"But even though she didn't know you were the same Esme… she connected to you right away. She told me that she had been surrounded by people, but she knew that you were one of the helpers that I had always told her about." She continued and I simply listened, beginning to think that I had needed this conversation as much as Bella had. "I'm glad that she has had you, and Edward, and everyone else." Pausing for a moment, she blew her nose, curling back into her ball on the couch before pushing her head up, her eyes piercing mine for a moment.

"I didn't know that when we got out… I would feel so lost inside of myself." She declared. "I love my dad, and he has been amazing… but I don't know what I would have done without… without _all_ of you guys as well…" She sniffled again and I smiled. "I… I'm still not totally okay. I know that… and I know that I have needed to depend on everyone so much over the last few months. But I also feel safer than I've ever felt… and I know that Nessie feels the same way." She said and I nodded, happy to hear that she felt that she was making this kind of progress in her journey.

As we sat quietly together, I could feel the air lighten, I truly saw Bella as one of my children and I wanted her to feel safe and secure with us. I wanted to protect her from ever facing the kind of hurt that she had lived through again. So while I still had questions… primarily to do with her and Edward's relationship and how it was progressing – or even if it was progressing, I decided to wait. Bella had revealed a lot to me, and she continued to tell me bits and pieces as the night continued, revealing some of her thoughts and feelings since being rescued to me… things that I was positive that she hadn't shared with anyone else – perhaps with the exception of Edward.

Throughout the night I watched her as she smiled, and as she chuckled… as she told me all about Nessie's progress in school and how well she was doing and I could see the pride. I saw an entire range of emotion on this girl, who just four months prior, had been a shell; the only emotion visible at that time fear. And now, though the fear still made its appearance known… there was also so much more.

By the time that we both crawled into bed that night, I realised that I had never once seen Bella relax as much as she finally had as we spoke together, her posture loosening up over time, and her words flowing smoother. As I fell asleep, I was confident that she was no longer taking small steps… no, now she was starting to take giant leaps and bounds in her recovery. But I also recognised that now more than ever it would be important to be there beside her, especially if she fell backwards a step or two.

I didn't realise that she would need to return to intense support again, the very next morning.


	30. Chapter Thirty - Charlie

**Charlie's POV**

Edward and I were dealing with an arsonist… he had set fire to outbuildings on several properties within the Forks city limits and then had moved on, and eventually our suspect was picked up in Port Angeles. We had been working the case in Forks for weeks, so when we got the call that they had found our guy… we were both en route to meet up with the Officer who had caught him in the act of setting another fire. It was a complicated case, spanning multiple towns and so we knew we would be gone for a couple days while we sorted it all out.

I didn't like leaving Bella and Nessie while we were going to be out of town… but Esme came through again, inviting the girls to spend the night with her and Carlisle. It took a massive weight off of my shoulders and both Bells and Ness were comfortable with Esme.

"Coffee." Edward pulled the door open and handed me the cup. It was early, but we wanted to get as much done down here as we could before heading home, hopefully later today.

"Thanks." I grumbled, grabbing the cup and taking a quick sip.

"Talk to Bells?" I asked him as we drove from the coffee shop to the station. It was too damn cold to walk today. Edward didn't answer me, shaking his head.

"They're probably still asleep." The kid muttered and I shook my head. I liked Edward, but he was as love-sick as it got, when it came to Bells.

As I pulled up out front, I let the engine run for a few minutes, neither of us moving as we drank our coffee.

"Cullen…" I paused, not quite sure what I wanted to say to the kid. I had already thanked him profusely for never giving up on my girl, and for being there for her now. He had been amazing and she had clung to him from almost the beginning… she trusted him like nobody else… including me. And Ness… she looked up to him fiercely.

"What's up Chief?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"Bells loves you, ya know?" I asked him, not quite sure that he realised exactly how much she did feel towards him. "Every night… Bells has the nightmares about that bunker. She screams and she cries… but then, almost every night like clockwork… she calls for you, and then she goes quiet. It's like you enter her dreams and you calm her down, helping her." I told him. Bells had never shared her dreams with me… and really, the only reason she had talked about anything that had happened in the bunker with me, was because I was there when we took her statements. Those days had broken me as I watched and listened to my daughter describe the extreme abuse she had suffered. Beyond that, I tried to be there for her as much as I could, and I knew that my daughter loved me… but it was Edward who had helped her the most.

"Nessie told me about the dreams once… she said Bella never had them in the bunker… they only started once they got home." Edward responded quietly, his hands wrapped around his cup, and his eyes focused outside of the window.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I'm doing enough for her… and other times… I don't know if I'm pushing her into too much." He admitted and I could relate. I felt that way a lot of the time now too… I didn't really think that there was a right or a wrong way to how we were dealing with this… everything took thought and understanding, and when I spoke to Esme about it before, she assured me that it was normal to feel useless and inadequate at times. None of us had been through what Bells and Ness had, but just because we couldn't relate directly… it didn't mean that they didn't still need us.

"Charlie… I want to be there for you and Bella and Nessie. I want to be there for the girls no matter what… whatever they need from me. I will do whatever it takes to help them and make them safe. I love them both." He said simply and I knew that already. It was plain to see when he talked or even thought about them… he had never wanted anyone else, always believing that one day Bella would come back. And now that she had… he was devoted to her, and her daughter – I don't think anyone would question the boy's dedication to them.

"I trust you with them, Kid." As I spoke I heard my phone chirp and I looked down, putting it quickly to my ear to see what Anita needed back at the Forks station.

I'm sure my face went white as Edward sat and watched me.

"Yeah, we're on our way back up." I said quickly, thanking her before hanging up.

Tossing my phone to Edward I told him to call Detective Cruz to let him know we wouldn't be in this morning to go over the arson files… they had copies of all of our stuff, and we would have to come back later to answer any questions or figure out all that new-fangled internet chat stuff. All I knew was that I needed to get back to Forks for this now… it wasn't an emergency but it was far more important.

"What's going on Charlie?" Edward had gotten off the phone with Cruz and we were already flying up the highway. Glancing at him, I could see the fear on his face reflected. There was only one reason that he could think of that I would be heading back to Forks this quickly.

"You're never going to believe who just walked into the station." I nearly growled in response, frustrated at far away from Forks and my daughter I was right now.

Edward didn't answer, his face telling me that he already knew.

I told him anyways.

"Victoria Sutherland." I said, and saw him reach up, tugging on his hair.

"She's turning herself in." I told him what Anita had told me, and I felt the hair on my arms stand straight up. Of course she had picked a day when neither Edward nor I were there. Not only that, but it meant that she had been in town… what if she had gone after Bells again… or Nessie? We still didn't understand that woman's motives at all when it came to her part in Bella's kidnapping.

A minute later and Edward's phone was back to his ear… I assumed he was calling either Bella or Esme to warn them. Who knows whether her friend was back too… or maybe it was some elaborate scheme to get Bells or Ness away from other people.

But again, Edward surprised me.

"Jazz?" He said, not letting his friend say anything before he launched into what he needed, obviously on the same page as me.

"Take Emmett and go to the house. Bella and Ness are there with Mom and Dad. I'm with Charlie on our way back from Port… we just got a call that Victoria Sutherland is at the station, ready to turn herself in. I just need to know that Bella and Ness are safe… just in case…" He said, his voice rough as he thought through the same things that had gone through my mind.

I assume Jasper agreed, and I listened as Edward gave them further instructions. I knew that my decision to trust that boy was smart… there was no way that he would ever allow anything to happen to those two girls again.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and love for this story! I just wanted to apologise for the delay in getting new chapters up. It's been an insane weekend so far here, with a couple of unexpected minor emergencies come up. Hopefully I'll be back on track for the rest of the week now, but it will probably only be one chapter a day now going forward.**

 **Thanks again, and I hope that you enjoy!**


	31. Chapter Thirty One - Edward

**Edward's POV**

Everybody loved Bella; but Charlie and I… it was different for us.

Maybe that's why I could connect to the man. In the first few days after Bella was taken, Charlie questioned me several times, occasionally growing frustrated with my lack of answers and the fact that I had been the last to see her as she walked away from me. But he never blamed me, and as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months… my trips to the Forks Police Station became a regular occurrence as I searched for updates, and the man eventually just gave in, keeping me up on any leads or any stalemates. Eventually, we grew as close as Charlie would let anyone get to him. We both shared a common interest, and as the searches ended and the rest of the family began to move forward – never forgetting, but unable to do anything else… Charlie and I stuck together, revisiting old files and going over the details of that day, thousands of times. The day that Bella disappeared, I walked away from my own childhood… ready to find the girl that I had lost.

Hearing Charlie tell me that he trusted me with both his daughter and his grand-daughter meant more to me than he would ever know.

A little less than an hour following Charlie's call from Anita, and he was pulling into the Forks station, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly, that I could see his knuckles literally turning white. I knew that he was both angry and anxious… the same way that I was.

During the drive I had spoken to Bella who had demanded that we pick her up and bring her in with us. Charlie was the one who finally convinced her to wait, telling her that when it was time we could have Esme or Emmett bring her in for an identification and statement. A few minutes after that, my Mom sent me a text, letting me know that she would talk to Bella… help her deal with the sudden situation.

By the time that Charlie, myself, and Detective Spears entered the interrogation room, my nerves were shot, my mouth dry, and my head pounding. After all of these years… this was the one I had been waiting for… I needed answers.

"For the record, please state your name." Detective Spears had come in from Washington State and was running the interrogation for integrity purposes. It was probably a good thing because I knew that both Charlie and I were speechless - neither of us has said a word since entering the room and sitting down in the back.

Victoria was very clearly not the same as the dance instructor _Ms. Vicky_ that I remembered. The woman sitting across the table now appeared much older… worn out and haggard looking, and obviously using; her arms covered in track marks as she scratched at them nervously. Her red hair was the only thing even remotely similar about this woman… still flying wildly around her head like a fiery inferno as her eyes darted around the room.

"I go by Vicky Tremont." She whispered out, her eyes still constantly moving, her hands never stopping as she scratched and rubbed at her arms. "But my real name is Victoria Jane Sutherland." She said and I had to stifle a groan. There was no way that I was going to let this woman make me feel anything but anger towards her.

"Do you, Victoria Jane Sutherland acknowledge that you have been read your rights, and that you have the right to an attorney, and as of the time of this interrogation, have willfully and without coercion declined the right to counsel?"

"I don't want no lawyer."

"And why have you come to the Forks Police Station today?" Detective Spears continued patiently while I sat, clenching the arm rest on my chair.

"To turn myself in." She whispered quickly, her eyes looking up and staring right at Charlie for a minute, before she continued the endless movement.

"What are you turning yourself in for?"

"For taking the girl Bella from the fair twelve years ago."

"Are you referring at this time to the abduction of Isabella Marie Swan, aged 10 years old, on the Thirteenth of September in the year two-thousand and five?"

"Yeah…. Yeah… I took Bella… I convinced her to get in my car."

"Did you know who Isabella Swan was prior to taking her?"

"Yeah… I taught her ballet… I lived in Forks so I knew the Chief and his wife… I knew Bella real good."

"And what led you to the decision to abduct Isabella Swan?"

I had to close my eyes. This was it… I wasn't sure that I was ready to hear all of the details, but I also felt that after twelve years I had to know.

"James Foster." She muttered, her voice hoarse.

"What was your relationship to Mr. Foster?" Detective Spears pushed.

"It's a long story." She muttered again before closing her eyes and taking a breath.

"My sister Alexandra got mixed up with him…" She began and I searched my head for her file. Charlie and I had dug through Victoria's family history once Bella had been found. I of course remembered Victoria who had taught the girls dance… but I also vaguely knew her younger sister Alexandra. At the time they had both still lived at home with their parents and had seemed like a decent family – Mr. Sutherland was an accountant, and Mrs. Sutherland worked at the garden centre – Victoria had been a perfect student and had excelled in her dance career. The only one in the family who seemed to have any issues at all was the sister Alexandra who had been picked up multiple times for drug-related issues, DUI's, and eventually for prostitution. But nothing had ever connected any of them directly to James Foster, and when they left town because of Mr. Sutherland's career about a year after Bella left… there was nothing suspicious that stood out.

"When Alexandra was about fifteen, I had just come back to Forks from college and was starting to teach at the school… but I could tell Alex was different from before I left. She was always out late and she came home high as a kite most nights – and then I saw her fight with Mom and Dad, and that wasn't right… before I had left she had been a good kid, never said anything bad about anyone. But when I came back… it was like my sister was gone." She began and I shifted impatiently.

"Turned out she met one of James's many friends one night and they got her hooked on a cocktail of shit. She started doin' favours for his friends and him… and she was stuck. She couldn't get out of it." She kept going and I rolled my eyes. I had no interest in pity right now. "James bounced around a lot back then and he had a lot of guys workin' for him all over. They liked the shit he could provide. One night one of his guys beat the crap outta Alex… I went to him and tried to make him cut her loose but of course he wouldn't listen to me." She stopped and shuddered, her head twitching as she looked up at Spears.

"After I went to him… he started showin' up all the time, looking for me. One night he had a friend grab me after class and throw me in his car… they took me down to Port Angeles and he told me he'd let my sister go if I worked for him." She continued and I shook my head, trying to shake away my anger. "I told him no at first and I came in here once… I talked to Old Beau…" She said looking up at Charlie. I felt the colour drain from my own face and watched as Charlie turned beet red.

It was no secret that the Chief had a beef with the former officer. Old Beau had been a staple in the community of Forks from the time that I was little… but everybody knew that he was as redneck as they came, his views often sexist, racist, and outright out-dated. When Charlie finally pushed for his retirement, he had kicked back at Charlie and the two had gone head-to-head several times before Beau eventually agreed to retire. That was only two years before Charlie brought me on full time and Beau had died six months later… heart attack.

"He turned me away… told me a buncha bull about women and knowing our place and to stop makin' a big deal outta nothing. Told me if I came back again, he'd teach me a lesson himself." She said and I shook my head. As old-school as Beau had been, I couldn't believe that he was that callous and corrupt… that this wasn't just another layer of pity she was slathering on.

"I worked hard to convince Alex to stay away from James… and she did… but it pissed him off. She was doin' good for a few weeks. She was back at school and tryin' not to use so much… my mom and dad were happier cuz they could see the change. Then one day she didn't show up to school… some kid from the reservation found her out at first beach… she was barely alive." She told us and I nodded. I remembered hearing about it at the time… drug overdose, she had barely pulled out of it.

"Mom and Dad sent Alex to a rehab centre in Seattle after that… she never told anyone what happened… even me… but James did. He came to see me when she was still in the hospital, he bragged about how easy it was for him to make it look like an accident. Him and his guys… they worked this whole area back then… they had connections everywhere. After that… I gave in and started to work for him and he left my sister alone after that." She stopped talking. Sitting back… her eyes still flitting nervously around the room, never settling for more than a moment at a time. She still looked rough… but she also looked resigned… finished.

"What type of work did you do for Mr. Foster?" Detective Spears asked after a minute and I felt my eyes roll. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take… this story seemed like it was designed to waste our time and feel pity for the washed up woman sitting in front of us.

"Hold on a second Frank." Charlie surprised me, standing up and moving towards the table where Spears was sitting across from Victoria.

"I have to ask this. If James Foster was running this massive organisation… spanning multiple areas and encompassing a large number of people _working_ under him… how do you supposed that this has never come up before now?" He asked, his skepticism matching my own. Victoria didn't balk though. Instead sitting taller and staring right at him.

"Back then he never stopped moving. He had his favourites… and he never liked to lose someone that he got hooked. For him it was a game… but he was the only one who knew the rules. Most of the people that he had workin' for him didn't even know his name. He made sure of it." She stated, her voice suddenly cold.

"That's where he put me in. He had me collectin' money and other things from some of his _employees_ … I did odd jobs… and he knew all the ways to stay low. Never met anyone twice. Never went to the same meet spot twice. Never got attached to no one… he knew how to use my sister against me. And I pretended that I wasn't doin' nothin'! I kept dancing. I kept pretending everything was just dandy." She stated again and I shook my head. This was bullshit. All of it. The longer I sat here and listened to her sob story, the angrier I got.

"One day Chief Swan picked him up after on a speeding ticket that turned into a drug charge… it was minor shit… a little weed or something stupid. He was out in a day… but he was pissed that Old Beau couldn't convince the Chief to drop it totally off his record. That's when I found out how loyal Old Beau really was to James. He did what he could… but the Chief was always stuck to the law like it was the Bible." She said and I felt my head beginning to spin.

"After that day… James popped into Forks more often and watched the Swans… then… he was obsessed with her." Victoria looked up at me then, recognition flashing in her eyes as she looked me up and down. "Bella Swan".

"I said no." She continued. "I didn't want to take the girl… it wasn't right. But I was in too deep with him at that point. I didn't have a choice and I tried to talk him outta it, but once he made up his mind 'bout somethin' nothing could change it. I put it off… til one day he and his guy Laurent showed up. Laurent and me tailed the Swan family and their friends down to Port Angeles. It was actually crazy how it worked together. James wanted me to bring the girl to the cabin outside of Port… they were already goin' to that fair…"

I heard Charlie's groan as he stood up. Looking up at the man I watched as he started to pace the room and I could tell that like me, the ability to control his temper was fading quickly.

"I had no choice… James said it was going to be a day or two… just until he could ask for ransom… just to get back at the Chief. And then he pushed me out… made me go home. But I kept coming back. He never let on to anyone that he had her… he never asked for money to give her back. I couldn't let him hurt her. I wanted to go to the cops… I wanted to come in again… but Laurent was always there or sometimes even Old Beau… and the two of them… James and Laurent… it got so bad for me… but I always asked Bella… and she told me that neither of them touched her aside from moving her in the cabin." She continued and I had to physically hold myself in the chair. I couldn't understand this woman and her actions… I couldn't understand why she hadn't sought out help and protection. She had known where Bella was and had never said a word to anyone.

"He had too many friends back then." She whispered again and I shook my head. Not good enough.

"He went crazy though… he stopped all his other business… he stopped asking me to do stuff for him. He told me he was moving Bella to Forks about a year after she went missing… He was obsessed with the girl… nothing else mattered anymore. I couldn't do it no more though. I couldn't take knowin' and still living here… teaching ballet and never saying nothin'. He was always threatening me and Alexandra and I needed to get us out… my dad got a job in Indiana and I convinced my whole family to take it and go… I knew it was the only way out… they never knew none of this.

"Laurent followed me and after Mom and Dad and Alex got settled, I left them. Eventually even Laurent stopped appearing though… and I stopped thinking about it. I started using… doing what I could to numb myself out to what I done to that girl… I convinced myself he probably killed her after I left." She kept going and I needed her to stop. Pushing myself up out of the chair I didn't hesitate, pulling the door open and not stopping until I was outside. I needed space. I needed to breathe. I needed to kill that woman.

I needed to see Bella.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two - Bella

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't stopped shaking since Edward had called… my entire body going into convulsions at the thought of that woman being anywhere even remotely close. Even though it had been several hours now, I still couldn't stop.

As Esme pulled the car into the station, I began to wonder if I could do this… could I really face her again? Could I be the person to finally put her in prison? Edward hadn't told me much when he called to update us, and he hadn't really wanted me to come in (neither had my Dad). But I needed to do this… and he realised it, as much as it killed him to know that I had to. I still wasn't sure that I was ready… and neither was Esme.

"Bells." My dad was waiting for us and I went directly to him as we entered the familiar station. Reaching out he pulled me into his arms, holding me. At first it surprised me… I didn't let anyone except Edward and Nessie hug me… but I also knew that if he was the one approaching me with this, then _he_ probably needed it and I let him hug me for a moment, breathing slowly through it.

"Where is she?" I blurted out as soon as he pulled back.

"You don't have to do this… at least not right now… we've got her confession and your statement from before." My dad reiterated and I sighed. As I looked over, I saw Esme frown just slightly from beside me as well.

"I know. Where is she?" I asked again.

"Come on." He sighed, leading me down the hallway. I was surprised when he sat me at a desk as a detective I recognised from the hospital came in holding a tablet device. Sitting down at the desk with Detective Spears across from me, they showed me what to do and I swiped through a series of images until I saw her face. She was older and harder looking than I remembered. Her face withered and rough, almost pale grey in colour. But her eyes and her hair… I would recognise both of those anywhere.

"That's her. That's Ms. Vicky." I was surprisingly firm when I spoke, my voice flat but strong as I identified the woman that had taken me twelve years prior. The relief on both Detective Spears and my Dad's faces was evident when I confirmed her identity.

"Bella." Edward's voice rose above the chatter around me and I turned around, my entire body relaxing at the sight of him there. Standing up, I melted back down into his arms as he approached me, needing the safety of having him there with me.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked a minute later and I pulled back, assuring him that she was fine… she was with Alice and Jasper who had taken her to their place while Esme had brought me here.

"Bells ID'd her." My dad told Edward and I nodded, the two of them speaking quietly for a moment, the details of the case lost on me as I tried to remain calm.

"Can… Can I see her?" I asked carefully, once Detective Spears had asked me a few more questions. I knew the immediate answer would be no… but I also felt that a picture wasn't enough. I needed to see her in front of me. I needed to know that she was going away and that she couldn't do this to anyone else ever again.

"Come on Bells." Edward spoke quietly, looking at my dad who nodded at him. I let him lead me further into the station and towards the interrogation rooms. Eventually we were outside looking in, seeing the woman through a pane of glass, that I was assured was one way. Even though I could see her… she couldn't see me.

"You can't actually speak to her right now… but Detective Spears and your dad agreed on this once you identified her." Edward told me with a sigh, and I gripped his hand tightly. For a few minutes I couldn't speak as I stared through the window at the woman sitting there. She was obviously coming off of something… her body twitching, and her hands scratching up and down her arms. She still looked older than she should, the drug use obviously aging her faster.

"And she… she… confessed?" I asked him and he nodded. "She told… you… why?" I stuttered out, and again he nodded, but he didn't elaborate… his face scrunched up in a scowl.

I looked back through the window, my eyes focusing on her hair… the way it fell around her face… wild. Closing my eyes briefly I was back at the fairgrounds, my headphones in my ears and the September sun shining down on my face. My irritation towards Edward had faded by the time that she appeared… her hair glinting in the sun. The red more vibrant, like flames dancing around her head. It was a day… a moment… that I had never forgotten.

"I want to go home…" I whispered after another minute. I had stared through that window for long enough. I knew that Edward couldn't tell me too much until she had been processed. Nobody wanted to compromise the integrity of the case against her, or put her in a position where she recanted. All I knew was that right now, she was here… she was ready to plead guilty to kidnapping. She was willing to go to jail for what she had done to me.

It would never be enough… but it was something for now.

I still wanted to know why she had done it… but somehow, seeing her there in that room, I had turned back into the little girl from twelve years prior. The one who begged and pleaded with the woman to take me home, drop me on the highway, or to simply let me out. I was the girl who cried when she stopped showing up… who missed her because as long as she was _involved_ , James hadn't touched me. I was the little girl that was lost… terrified of what each day forward from here would bring. I was the little girl that couldn't do anything but hold Edward's hand and pray that I would make it through these memories and feelings that were assaulting me.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled me against his side, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he walked me out.

That night Edward took me home while my dad stayed at the station and worked through all of the proper paperwork with Detective Spears, getting everything ready for the prosecutor's arrival the next day.

"I'm… I'm going to see if Alice minds keeping Ness overnight." I said as Edward turned out of the station, heading towards his sister's home. He didn't say anything as I picked up my phone and dialed her number, simply reaching over and taking my hand again instead. Although concerned for the current situation, Alice was beyond happy that I asked. I had to admit that I was bothered by my own ease at leaving my daughter with her… but deep down I also knew that they would never let anything happen to her. I had just _never_ been away from her overnight before.

I also knew that right now I couldn't focus on Nessie. Right now… after today… I needed to be able to fall apart.

And that was what I did.

As soon as we walked in the door, it was like a wave of exhaustion, stress, anger, and sadness hit me all at once and I collapsed. I fell to my knees in the entrance, Edward meeting me on the floor and pulling me into his arms, holding me securely while I gripped onto his shirt, not willing to let go of him.

He didn't say anything as he sat with me and let me cry and process it all. I needed that. I needed him. It wasn't awkward and I wasn't afraid… I didn't want to push Edward away.

I don't know how long I cried for that night. It came in waves of crashing pain, sorrow, and anger. When we had finally stood up and moved further into the house, Edward led me to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and pulling out the supplies for tea. As he worked with one hand and I remained securely attached to his other hand… the tears picked up again. As we ate dinner later that evening… after a phone call to Nessie… as we sat and talked in the living room… It was like the grief came in wave after wave… it was crushing me. Years of loss, and pain, and resentment… all of it built up and flowing out of me in those hours after we got home.

Eventually I fell asleep. Edward was sitting on the couch with me, his feet up on the coffee table, while my head was laid in his lap… his hands absently rubbing my head. As I closed my eyes and drifted off, I knew that tonight I was twelve years old again. But this time I wasn't alone.

In the days that followed, I knew more than ever that my family and friends were there for me.

The first few days became a time where I didn't function. I couldn't process anything. Edward had stayed that first evening and into the night, with Esme relieving him the following day.

For the first time in nine years… I knew that I couldn't be the mother for Nessie right now… and I let my family help me with her, while I tried desperately to climb out of the hole that I found myself buried in.

For the most part I started to shut down. A need to protect myself overpowering everything else. Esme talked me through it, and she remained constant throughout it all. She pushed me when I needed it. She listened when I _did_ speak. She held me when I cried. And she assured me that this… all of what I was experiencing… was normal, given the circumstances.

I didn't think I knew what normal was.

All that I knew, was that this feeling was pressing down on me… suffocating me. I was home, I was free. Victoria Sutherland was in prison… and likely going to be staying there a long time. I had my family surrounding me… doing whatever they could do walk alongside me through this.

And yet… I felt like I was back in that bunker… fighting to find my way out again, not sure where to even begin.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

Things were different now. Momma was sad a lot more.

Before… when we were in the shed… Momma got sad sometimes. But Momma always told me we had to be strong and brave and that we had to keep going. She told me it was important to keep our routine… even when we didn't want to, and she always helped me feel better. Sometimes we would add silly things into our exercise time – like dancing, and sometimes we would play dress up with the blankets and Momma would tell me stories. But we always made it part of our routine because it kept things normal. At least that's what Momma told me.

Now it was different though. I went to school and sometimes Edward picked me up and brought me home to spend time with him and Momma. Sometimes Aunt Alice picked me up and took me to her and Uncle Jasper's house. Sometimes Nana Esme and sometimes Grandpa. Every day was different… and I tried to tell Momma that, but she didn't really listen to me.

Even when me and Momma were together, it felt like she was far away. I didn't like it that she didn't talk to me anymore… she used to tell me everything. She was good at explaining things, even when I didn't always know what she meant.

"Hi Edward." I saw him waiting for me and I smiled. Next to Momma, Edward was my favourite person… but I didn't tell the others that.

"Hey Ness… how was school?" He asked me, but he had his phone in his hand and he wasn't really paying attention. It was weird. Edward always paid attention when he talked to me.

"Okay…" I answered him. We started walking towards his car, and he breathed loudly as he unlocked the car and we got in. When my seatbelt was on, I waited for him to start driving, but he didn't.

I was in the back seat, and a few minutes later he turned around and looked at me… his face looked tired and sad.

"I need to talk to you Nessie." He told me and I didn't know what to say, so I just waited for him.

"You're going to be staying at my house with me for a few days." He said and I was confused. Did he mean just me or me and Momma? Why was he sad about it?

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wanted to cry… something felt wrong.

"I know that you know that Momma hasn't been feeling very happy lately." He started to tell me and I nodded. I knew that.

"This morning Momma decided that she needed some help to start feeling better." He stopped talking and I could see him thinking. I didn't understand. Momma talked to Ms. Parker and Nana Esme and even Edward.

"Sometimes when we get overwhelmed… we need some time and space so that our heads start to clear up a little bit." He began again and I nodded. "At the hospital, there is a special area, where people who are having a hard time, and who need a little bit of help to sort out their thoughts can go for a few days. The doctors and other helpers there can give people the help that they need to sort out the things in their head, and help them feel better. They can give some people things that they can't get from home… like time, space, and a safe space to feel all of the yucky things." He explained and I nodded my head again. I sort of understood what he was saying.

"So Momma and I and Nana Esme were talking today, and Momma decided that she wanted to go there, so that she could start to clear out her head a little bit." He finished and I nodded again, even though I didn't understand why she left me with Edward and didn't take me with her. I couldn't help it anymore and I started to cry. I wanted Momma back again.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Edward got out of the car and climbed in the back seat with me. I undid my seat belt and turned towards him, reaching over and leaning against him. He put his arm around me and held on to me while I cried.

"Can I see Momma?" I sniffled. My nose was running.

"Not tonight… but we can call her after dinner and talk to her." He answered. I nodded my head.

"Are you sure this will help her?" I asked him. I wanted Momma to be better again… we were doing good until that lady came to the police station.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive that this will help her." He answered me. "Your Momma is the strongest woman I've ever met… she _wants_ to get better… she just needs a little bit of help to put her on the right pathway." He explained.

Edward answered all of my questions… mostly about Momma and how long she would be gone. He didn't really know all of the answers but he talked to me anyways and kept telling me that she would be okay. I believed him… but it was hard. I didn't want to be away from Momma.

After that, we went home and Edward helped me pack a bag to take to his house. He told me that Grandpa was working but he wasn't, and so that's why I was staying with him. Nana Esme would be home too and I liked that… I talked lots to Nana Esme when I was scared.

Before we went home, Edward took me to the art store and I got some new paints and some blank canvases. I liked watching videos on the phone or the computer, and I was learning how to paint lots of outside scenes… and it was pretty outside right now. There was some snow on the ground, even though it was really cold… at least it looked pretty.

We ate dinner with Nana Esme and Grand-dad Carlisle. Afterwards Edward went to talk to his dad in his office and I stayed with Nana Esme and helped her do the dishes. We talked about Momma and she explained more about the hospital where Momma was and why she decided it was a good idea to go. She told me that there were medications that Momma could try to help her not feel so sad all of the time, and she told me that there were lots of people that worked there that knew a lot about our brains and the way that we think. She told me that she used to work there and still got referrals from people who had spent time in that area.

Before I went to bed, I called Momma with Edward's help. I was so happy to hear her, but she was quiet and didn't say too much when I told her about my day and about staying with Edward. I was kind of sad when she said it was time to say goodnight… but she told me that the next day Edward could bring me to the hospital to see her and I felt a little bit better.

That night Edward tucked me into bed and he kissed my head. I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep and he did, reminding me that Momma loved me more than anything and that she would be home soon, and feeling a little bit better. It was hard, but I trusted him.

I didn't sleep very good, and the next day I went to school… but I got in trouble for not listening… and then at recess I just wanted to sit by myself, but when I tried, a boy named Alec and a girl named Jane kept bothering me and making fun of me for being so small. When I tried to go somewhere else, Jane pushed me and Alec laughed.

I stood up and ran away.

If Momma could go somewhere alone to feel better… then maybe I should try being alone too.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four - Angela Weber

**Angela Weber's POV**

I was a year ahead of Alice and Edward in school growing up; although I was the same age as them. My parents had always pushed studying and education right from a very young age, and on top of that, most things came naturally to me. That was why, early on, I had been pushed up a grade level.

But in a small town like Forks, it didn't really matter, and with smaller class sizes, I was often in the same split-grade class as the two Cullen kids, and before she went missing, Bella. As a result, we grew up together, and although we weren't best friends, we knew each other well.

In high school, I was a bit of a floater… drifting from one group of people to another. I had friends, some of whom were closer than others, but often times you could find me sitting one on one with another person, listening to their stories, troubles, or adventures. I didn't mind… and in fact, I enjoyed those moments in my life… even when they were difficult.

It was during one of those times when I really got to know Edward Cullen.

It was the start of our senior year, and over the summer news had traveled like wildfire. Everybody knew about the Cullen kid who had tried to kill himself on the first day of summer vacation, and while I didn't like to entertain gossip, there were times when it just seemed to be everywhere.

When I saw him sitting outside on the bleachers at lunch during that first day back to class… he seemed different, and I found myself drawn to him, sitting next to him and waiting for him to talk when he was ready. It took four or five days of the same thing, but eventually he did.

Up to that point, everyone had known that he still met with the Chief to look over her case and ensure that it never became completely dormant; but nobody had realised that it had taken this much of a toll on him. He told me that he felt her connection… he knew that she was alive and out there. He was so sure, that I couldn't help but to believe him and from then on, whenever he needed someone who was willing to actually sit and listen as he talked about her and her disappearance, or what she had been like when they were kids, he found me and we talked. Eventually we became a lot closer. Never anything more than friends, but definitely close.

September thirteenth, I turned on the news in the staff room at the school. I was working on grading papers, but liked the background noise while my class was in the library. When I heard the news that a woman and her child had been found, I knew without a doubt it was Bella, even though they couldn't say for sure yet. Edward called me later that night to fill me in on what he could.

When I found out that Bella's daughter would be joining my class at the school, I made a vow to watch out for her, ensuring Edward (and Bella) that I would help her as much as I could.

That was why I panicked the day that the class came in from recess and sat down at their desks, and I noticed that Nessie wasn't there. When I asked the class if anyone had seen her, Cassidy told me that she had wanted to be alone and had gone to sit out at the hill at the back of the yard. She hadn't seen her since then.

Asking the class again, there was no further information. Nobody had noticed whether Nessie was there or not, and nobody had seen her go anywhere that they remembered.

Assigning the class some time to read quietly, I left the room, poking my head next door and asking Mr. Wallace to keep an eye on them for me while I hurried down to the office. Informing our secretary what was going on and asking her to pull the visitor log, she sent Mrs. Strathroy our vice principal into the room to question the rest of my class, while Mr. Jeffries our principal came out to the yard with me, ready to help me search for Nessie. If she was out here, we would find her. The yard was fenced and locked in. Ironically it had been Bella's disappearance twelve years prior that had pushed the school board to move us into a safe-school system. Locked doors and yards. Visitor logs. Alert systems. Theoretically Nessie had to be somewhere.

Calling her name, we looked over every outdoor surface, eventually returning into the school and looking through the washrooms and change rooms. When we couldn't find her, we knew it was time to call Edward and give him the bad news. Asking first, I assured Mr. Jeffries that I would handle it and he nodded at me, allowing me to use his office to make the call, while he left to assure that the school was in proper lockdown procedure, and that no child – or adult – inside could leave.

"Edward Cullen." I could hear the concern in his voice as he picked up the phone. The school number had probably been visible on his caller ID.

"Edward, its Angela. Where are you?" I breathed out, bracing myself.

"Just running errands… what's wrong? Is Nessie hurt?" His voice was panicked now and I tried to remain calm.

"I need you and the Chief to come to the school. I know Bella's in the hospital right now but…" I began but he cut me off.

"Tell me what's wrong Ang!" he barked at me.

"She's missing." I blurted out. The line went silent. I couldn't hear anything for several moments and then it was like a rush of air, and I heard a car door slam.

"Tell me what happened."

As I launched into the story, I could almost feel Edward's tension. Once I had explained what we knew and told him that the school was in lock-down, he let me go so that he could call Chief Swan. Leaving the office, I let Mr. Jeffries know that I was going back outside to look. She had to be somewhere.

Searching the school yard again, I made sure that I looked through every corner of the yard, the playground, and the sides of the school. Seeing Edward's car come around the corner and headed towards the school, followed by the Chief's flashing lights; I was about to come inside to meet him when the walkie-talkie that the yard monitors used, and that I had grabbed on my way out, went off.

"Angela." It was Mrs. Strathroy's voice calling and I answered quickly.

"Yes?"

"I have a student here saying that there was some teasing happening from the Leech twins, this student saw Renesmee run towards the outdoor classroom area, just before the bell rang." She told me and I groaned.

If Alec and Jane Leech had been involved, I doubted it was harmless teasing. Those twins had already been on our radar, oftentimes picking on kids smaller than them. They had only just come back after a weeklong suspension for hitting and fighting with one of our older students.

Hurrying towards the back corner of the yard, I continued to call Nessie's name. I had already searched back here, but after hearing that this was the last place she had been seen, I had to look again.

"Nessie!" I called one last time. There was no sign of her anywhere. Turning back towards the school I could see Edward making his way out towards me. I didn't know what I would tell him. I had lost Bella's daughter, when I had sworn that I would look out for her.

Taking a step towards him I glanced around again, and then I paused, hearing a rustling noise.

Looking around again, I focused, trying to hear where the noise had come from.

"Nessie?" I called again and waited.

I heard the rustling noise again and at first I thought it must be the wind moving through the brush and the trees; but then I heard her voice.

"Ms. Weber?"

Looking up, I tried to find her voice, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you Nessie?" I called back, taking a few steps backwards, and gesturing to Edward.

"Up here!" Her voice was quiet and as I strained against the brightness of the sun glinting off the snow I saw her. She was sitting up in the tallest evergreen tree we had, clinging to the branch she was straddling and staring down at me. I had no idea how she had gotten that far up, the view obstructed by several smaller clusters of branches.

"Are you alright Nessie?" I asked as I moved underneath her, watching her carefully.

"I'm stuck." She said as Edward reached me, looking up at the same thing I was. From the angle she was on, hidden at the back of the tree, it was no wonder I had missed her the first few passes.

"It's okay Sweetie, we're going to get you down." I called up, and before I could finish the sentence Edward was at the tree, looking to see if he could climb up himself to get her.

"We've got Renesmee. She's stuck in a tree out by the outdoor classroom, but she appears unharmed." I spoke into the walkie and waited for acknowledgement before focusing back on Edward and Nessie. I listened as he coaxed her to slide down one branch lower, simultaneously climbing one branch higher himself. He was going as high as he could be supported, but he would need her to come down a little bit as well.

After several long minutes, she was able to make it back down a couple of branches. Edward's voice never angry, and always patient while she shook and froze, and then continued.

He was halfway up to where she had been and finally she had come down enough that he could reach up and grab a hold of her as she slid one more branch down. By now, there was a small group of people waiting, each of us holding our breath as Edward had Nessie climb onto his back and hold on tightly while he maneuvered his way back down and out of the enormous tree.

Finally swinging himself back down to the ground from the lowest branch, there was a collective sigh of relief as Chief Swan hurried over, pulling Nessie off of Edward's back and wrapping her in his arms. When I saw the tears flowing down his cheeks, my own began to let out, the fear and adrenaline fading now that we knew Nessie was alright.

"I'm so sorry!" I mouthed to Edward as the rest of the staff cleared out and began to head back to the school. Edward shook his head though, coming towards me instead.

"Thank you. It wasn't your fault." He responded.

"Nessie. I think me and you and Grandpa need to head home and have a talk." He said, turning back to the pair who were now holding hands.

"I'm sorry Edward." Nessie sniffled out. And then she looked at me, and I noticed the red scratch mark on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weber. I was just trying to be alone… But Jane and Alec… they kept following me. I didn't know how high I got up there… and then when I tried to come down I fell a little bit and I got too scared to move." She looked up at me, her eyes huge with fear.

"It's alright Renesmee. We'll all sit down and talk about that tomorrow. I'm just glad that you are okay." I smiled at her, reaching out and offering a hug. She took it before pulling back and looking up towards Edward.

"Can we talk about Momma?" She asked quietly and he nodded, glancing back at me before taking her hand and starting to walk.

I couldn't help but to feel for that girl. The life that she had lived and the horrors that she had seen. Once again, I vowed for myself to look out for her even further from now on, especially here at school.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five - Carlisle

**Carlisle's POV**

Our family had experienced more than its share of trauma, grief, and pain over the years. Not only with regards to Bella's disappearance, but as life had moved forward, we had each experienced different things that had impacted us. As a medical doctor myself, and Esme as a psychologist… our particular skills had come into use throughout our children's lives, difficult circumstances placing us into a position where we were able to directly help them through these events.

But as serious as previous situations had been, nothing could have prepared us for the emotional battle we would face upon finding Bella and Nessie.

Of course, overall they were doing remarkably well considering. But the damage and the effects of her kidnapping and abuse, were far-reaching. And in the months that followed, we found much of our lives dedicated to helping these two girls that we considered a part of our family, our world almost halting; although difficult at times, after everything that they had been through, we were happy to be able to support them however we could.

But it didn't mean that it wasn't difficult for all of us at various moments; none of us always sure how to approach Bella and her situation specifically. This wasn't something that any of us could have possibly prepared for, and oftentimes we were at a loss as to what to do to help. Sometimes it felt as though our words, and our efforts were incomplete… not quite enough, despite knowing that we were doing everything that we possibly could.

This was true, even for Edward.

Honestly, I didn't know where Bella would be if she didn't have Edward to lean on. Somehow, she had welcomed him back into her very small circle of trust, and she had been able to open up and rely on him. He was happy to do so, determined to be there for her no matter what, still blaming himself internally for not being there the day that she had been taken.

But as Victoria Sutherland turned herself in and the process began, Bella fell apart… the reaction that we had expected four months prior, finally catching up to her. Esme assured me that it was a good thing, the numbness, shock, and walls beginning to crumble and allow her room to grow again… but it was incredibly hard to watch and know that there was little that we could do about it, aside from ensuring that we were there, and that she knew that.

Thankfully, when she hit her lowest spot, as always, Edward was there for her… accompanied by Esme.

She had called him that morning, asking him to take Nessie to school and to speak to Esme. He knew that something was off, and when they had returned from dropping her daughter off, she had broken down again. This time she had confessed to darker thoughts, and an inability to function… thoughts of disappearing, or harming herself had surfaced and instead of acting on them… she had asked Esme and Edward for help. She and Edward had spoken at least once previously about Edward's own experience with depression and the choice that he made… his regret that he had allowed it to get that bad. Renee, had been mostly off limits, but her choice was mentioned briefly… and from what Esme later told me; it was the knowledge of those experiences that had allowed Bella to realise that she needed to deal with what she was experiencing, before it reached that point. She never wanted her daughter to have to grieve her mother for that particular choice.

It had bothered Edward more than he let on to drop her off at the hospital and leave her there with Esme. But he was also willing to do anything that he could to help… and what Bella asked, for him to take care of Nessie while she was there, was what he knew he would do for her. He loved Nessie like she was his own. He was prepared to be the father-figure that the girl needed in her life, someone stable who they both could depend on, no matter what was happening.

When Nessie disappeared at school, he had panicked. When he told me what had happened later that evening, the fear in his eyes was evident… it had shaken him to his core, sending him spiralling back to that same day twelve years prior when Bella himself had disappeared. But despite his own issues, he was still determined to fulfill his promise to Bella, and to ensure that Nessie was safe with him.

Bella ended up staying in the hospital for nine days… allowing herself to be treated for depression and post-traumatic stress. Upon release, she was referred to a program in Port Angeles that ran once a week, and dealt with deep trauma… specifically sexual and physical abuse. She also continued to see Hannah Parker, increasing the frequency and intensity of the sessions.

We continued to be there for her as a family, and although we knew it would still be a long and difficult journey… both Esme and I could recognise that this had been a turning point for her. As broken as she was, this was where she needed to be, not still holding onto the cracked pieces and praying for a miracle, but allowing the cracks to break apart, fall to the ground. She needed to rebuild, not simply fix herself with little bits of sticky-tape.

"Are you alright Son?" I had come into my study to find my notebook... not quite sure where I had left it earlier in the day. I had stopped though when I entered the room, not expecting to see Edward sprawled out across the sofa at the end of the room, his hands folded behind his head and his feet dangling loosely over the end. My office was always open… each one of the kids knew that they were always welcome, and had appeared throughout the years to talk at various times. But it had been a while, and if I wasn't there, they usually didn't hang around to wait for me these days.

"I'm exhausted." Edward announced, firmly but quietly. It took me by surprise… although we talked often, it was rare that he came out with something like this so directly.

Moving to the chair across from the sofa, I sat down, crossing my foot across my knee and waiting for him to continue.

"I love her." He started again, swallowing thickly. "I love them both." He continued and I nodded. "I want to be there for them every step of the way… I want them to know that I will _always_ be there for them, and that I will _never_ fail them again." He said, his eyes closing. I knew that he meant his words, it was obvious that he cared greatly for them, and still carried the burden of Bella's disappearance.

"Edward…" I began but he opened his eyes and cut me off.

"I _want_ to do all of that… but I'm exhausted." He said again and I nodded.

"It's so strange… like since finding Bella… I can breathe again. But at the same time, I'm so busy that I can't. I'm here… and I'm there… and I'm trying not to trigger things, and I'm second guessing everything that I say or do… all of the time." He confessed and I nodded again, waiting for him to get everything out.

"Isabella Swan is the single most amazing person I've ever known… and the things that she has been through and survived… and she's chosen me as the person that she trusts… and it's the least that I can do to be there…"

"Edward wait a moment." I spoke quietly, interrupting his thoughts. My boy – although now a man, with a career of his own, and life experience that was quickly adding up to form more wisdom than many twice his age had, was vulnerable right now. He was still my son… my boy that needed his father, and reassurance.

"Bella experienced something that none of us can possibly imagine, and she has been quite amazing in her recovery… even with the hiccups, and her recent stay in the hospital… she has handled things better than any of us could have imagined. But despite that, it has still been an emotional journey that has taken its toll on each and every one of us." I told him carefully.

"We all love Bella and Nessie, and we are all here to support and care for them however they need. But we all must also remember to take time for ourselves, or we will not be any good to them at all." I said and he closed his eyes again. I could see him thinking through my words. It wasn't rocket science… but I knew Edward, and I knew that he simply needed someone to tell him what he already knew.

"Thanks Dad." He said quietly a moment later.

"I'm just exhausted… between working and taking care of Bella and Nessie… being ready at any point to manage my emotions and prepared to handle her triggers, Nessie's newfound tantrums… driving back and forth to Port Angeles for Bella's appointments, being there for her all of the time, and on top of that… actually dealing with putting away one of her kidnappers, and not to mention that we're constantly worrying about Laurent Da Revin coming back the same way that Victoria Sutherland did… or worse… I just… I'm tired." He confessed and I smiled over at him.

As was often the way with mine and Edward's conversations, nothing was actually resolved that day… and although I nudged Edward to allow some of us to help out a little bit more, I knew that he had a difficult time with that. But as I left my office that day, I also noted that Edward had relaxed a fair bit throughout our conversation and acknowledged that the best thing for him was to have a safe space to acknowledge his own feelings on the situation, without fear of judgement from me.

He was also snoring before I walked out the door, needing an actual nap to fight some of the fatigue he was feeling.

When I mentioned the gist of our conversation to Esme, I could see the gears turning in her head and I knew that she would be the one to start to organise things a little better… most likely poking each of us towards ways in which we could all take some of the responsibility off of Edward, and divide it among the family.

In the following days and weeks, things shifted again.

Our family held onto each other. Some of us supporting Charlie a little closer, and some of us supporting Edward. All of us were available to Bella and I watched as Alice stepped in, finally able to rejoin Bella's life in a more comfortable way, their relationship blooming quickly again now that she had begun to trust Jasper, and allow Alice the opportunity to return to her life.

Finally things began to settle down a little bit, and life began to return to some semblance of _normal._ Our family's bubble that had been filled with awkward silences, painful memories, and an inability to process everything that had happened, was filling in with the mundane life we had been leading before we had found her. Jobs. School. Family dinners. It became _life_ again – mundane and yet also beautiful – and because of this, the struggle that Bella – and to an extent Nessie – still dealt with on a daily basis, began to calm, began to just exist as life, and not as eggshells scattered across the ground, our fear of stepping on them no longer holding us back from being able to truly reconnect with these remarkable girls.

By the time that we began to see the first signs of spring, things seemed to be okay. Not perfect as we still navigated tricky waters at times, but more hopeful than we had experienced in the last twelve and a half years.

Bella was back physically, but she was also coming back mentally and emotionally… and we had gained Nessie… the best thing that could have possibly come out of such a dark circumstance.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six - Edward

**Edward's POV**

I hated Victoria Sutherland… as much as I hated James Foster, and Laurent Da Revin. Her actions had thrown the entire course of our lives off track… stealing innocence and causing chaos to consume our lives, for far too long.

When she had returned, it had broken Bella apart… and at first I hadn't known what to do, or what to think. But as always, Mom and Dad had come through for me… reminding me that perhaps, although Victoria's return, confession, and guilty plea had been difficult and emotionally taxing… they had allowed Bella to mourn and grieve in ways that she had never allowed herself before; had never been capable of before.

At the same time, Nessie suffered in different ways.

She didn't have the emotional connection to Victoria and Laurent that Bella did… but she did have an incredibly strong connection to her mother and she was sensitive to anything that Bella experienced. The days Bella spent in the hospital nearly broke her daughter apart, no matter how much the rest of us were there for her; and yet it also gave them both healthy space. Bella needed to know that she could grieve and could trust Nessie's care to us while she took care of herself. And Nessie needed to grow and mourn their unique situation, and Bella's withdrawal on her own… still loving and dependant on Bella, but also inter-dependant; able to process their trauma, and the process of being separated from each other on their own as well.

The day she disappeared at the school, was the first of many new emotional reactions that she would face; with her anger flaring up unpredictably in the days, weeks, and months that would follow. Mom assured me that this was normal and reminded me to remain firm with the rules and boundaries that we placed when she was with us, but to also be understanding that she was facing huge emotions that were affecting her strongly and oftentimes without warning.

While Bella spent time in the hospital, and in the days following her return home; she came to depend on me to take care of Nessie – something that I was thrilled that she trusted me with, but that was harder than expected. Thankfully Mom and Dad, Alice, Rosalie, and even Angela Weber were available and all willing to help out as well, providing Nessie with a good and sturdy support system of her own. She had faced her own set of unique challenges recently – trouble socialising, and the urge to isolate herself at school; accompanied by teasing and bullying from Alec and Jane Leech which had thankfully been taken care of quickly.

The twins had been constant trouble, and after being sent home for their comments and persistent teasing of Nessie, they had been given one final warning. They had slipped up immediately though – bothering her and her friend Cassidy both… making crude remarks and vague threats. The school had called me in that day, as well as the twins' parents and faced nothing but trouble from their parents – a couple who were both executives with the lumber mill, not interested in small town life, their money turning their noses up at the rest of us. Thankfully the school was firm… the twins being asked to leave with no room for argument. It helped that Charlie and I both arrived in uniform that day… ready to file harassment charges against the kids if the parents chose not to co-operate.

The twins disappeared a few days later… their parents driving them out of town, and returning childless. Charlie had Mark look into it, just to be on the safe side and to ensure that the parents hadn't harmed the children (after all, in this case the bullying seemed to be a learned behaviour)… and it turned out the parents had simply sent the kids off to Italy to live with some wealthy uncle. I didn't really care to be honest. I was glad to see them out of town, and unable to bother Nessie any longer.

After the stress of Victoria's re-appearance, Bella's hospital stay, and Nessie's trouble at school… Spring arrived quickly. It was such a welcome change to the long and brutal winter that we had experienced and as the weather cleared up and we began to see buds appearing on trees, and tulips and crocus's popping up in gardens; all of our moods lifted as well.

Victoria had been sentenced. It would never be long enough in my opinion… but she would be an old woman before she was released. She didn't contest or appeal any requests by the prosecutor or the sentence agreed upon by the judge. We were grateful for that. It saved Bella from the trauma of a lengthy and painful trial, and we knew that the woman would never again affect our lives. On the other hand, Laurent was still out there… his location a mystery. It bothered us all, but we tried to look forward for the most part now… something that was much needed.

Twelve years was a long time to mourn.

"Edward!" Bella's voice was light as it reached me and I smiled. This was still so new and unexpected at times, but I would never complain. Her newfound happiness was the most beautiful sound.

"Hey Love, How was your day?" I asked as I moved through her house and continued on into the kitchen. She was standing at the stove, stirring a small pot of something that smelled absolutely fabulous.

"It was alright… I started a new project…" She laughed nervously and I smiled, this was good news.

"What kind of project did you begin?" I asked her as she turned around and then I leaned in to kiss her. This was a new development for us, but I was definitely happy with it.

She had surprised me a few weeks before. Leaning in during a movie that we were watching after Nessie had gone to bed, she had ordered me to stay put, moving slowly and pressing her lips softly against mine.

It was that day that she confessed that she had never kissed anyone before. It was the one thing that James hadn't stolen from her. Since then, we had been closer than I ever imagined. Kissing her was amazing and I would be happy if this was as close as we ever became physically…. Although Bella had also told me that she had discussed with her counselor the possibility of more someday, wanting to feel normal and unheeded by the trauma she had faced.

"Here. Keep stirring this." She grabbed my hand and placed it on the spoon she was stirring and once I took over, she moved to the side. I was excited to eat whatever this was that she was making… a creamy sauce thickening up the more that I stirred. Watching Bella I saw her move towards the living room, her leg barely limping any longer. The physiotherapy that Dad had recommended had done wonders to improve her walk, although the way her leg had been broken would prevent it from ever being one-hundred percent.

"Let me know what you think." She told me nervously when she returned, placing the thick notebook on the counter beside me and taking over dinner again. Picking up the book, I moved to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and opening the first page.

Immediately I was enthralled with her story. It wasn't what I had expected to read, my mind prepared for the worst initially – as I prepared to be thrown into her world in the bunker. I knew that she had been journaling about it with her counselor, and she had talked about writing a book based on her experiences. But… this was not that.

This was a fantasy story – a kingdom in her mind forming through the pages that she had written… building an entire community, a new race of people…. A war… It was already an extraordinary story.

"Bella this is truly amazing!" I exclaimed as I reached the end of what she had written so far. She was busy putting out plates now and I could hear the front door as it banged open, Nessie's enthusiastic voice overpowering Charlie's calm one as they came in.

"For real?" She asked and I smiled, moving back over towards her.

"For real. I think… once you're done this… it could be published if you wanted to go that route." I answered her seriously and turned her towards me, pulling her into my arms and locking eyes with her.

"I really… I really do enjoy writing." She told me with a sigh. "And it gives me peace… an escape." She confided and I smiled a small, tight, smile. I was glad that she had discovered writing and how much it helped her. She was doing so well… but it would be a long time before the nightmares ever went away.

"And you are amazing at it." I responded, leaning down to kiss her again as Nessie made her way into the kitchen, immediately emitting a groan when she saw us. Pulling back from each other I smiled down, looking into her eyes, reminding her that she was loved, brave, and strong; before turning my focus on her daughter.

"And how was school today?" I asked her and she scowled at me. Generally she liked learning… but she didn't always like the confining nature of sitting in a classroom... she truly wanted to be free now after so many years locked up, and school could be difficult some days for her.

"It thundered so we couldn't go outside at recess." She frowned at me, her little face scrunched up in a pout. I tried not to laugh and to listen as she explained the lack of outdoor time throughout the day. "But after school was over Ms. Weber asked to talk to me." She said and I tried not to jump to conclusions, hoping that she hadn't thrown another tantrum in class.

"Did something happen?" Bella asked from behind me and Nessie shook her head 'no'.

"There's a silent auction… she told me what that is, but I don't really know still… at the school fair at the end of the school year. It's to raise money for a new playground that they want to build." She exclaimed and I tried not to cringe at the mention of the school fair. Looking at Bella I saw her freeze at her spot at the counter, plates of steaming chicken, potatoes, and asparagus covered in the white sauce, loaded up and ready to go.

"Ms. Weber asked me if I could do a nature painting up for the auction." Nessie's voice quieted down when she saw mine and Bella's reaction. The fear spiking up suddenly on her features. "But it's okay… I don't think I'm that good…" She muttered suddenly, and I crouched down to her level, recovering from the shock and turning my attention back to the girl in front of me. She didn't know why we reacted… just that we did, assuming that it was something about her skill as an artist.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, and if you _want_ to donate one of your paintings, it would make an amazing addition to the auction table." I told her and she looked at me, watching my face for any trace of a lie. It was one thing I had learned about both Nessie and Bella right away… they were beyond good at recognising lies and neither had any tolerance for it.

"Edward's right Ness. Your paintings are beautiful and I think that they could raise quite a bit of money for the playground." Bella piped in while Charlie leaned against the fridge, watching us carefully.

"Okay." She responded shyly then… she still didn't seem completely sure that it was a good idea, and neither Bella nor I would push it if she really didn't want to do it. But we also didn't want to stop her if she did… regardless of the fact that they would be auctioned off at a _fair_.

"Alright. Go wash up Missy. Looks like Momma's got dinner all ready to go!" Charlie jumped in then and I chuckled as Nessie's face lit up brightly. She loved to eat now, each meal almost always completely devoured… it had helped and she had begun to fill out, her cheeks no longer gaunt. She had also grown at least an inch or two as well in height over the last few months.

"You two are good with her… you know…" Charlie was taking off his belt, locking his gun in the cabinet before hanging it on the hook by the back door.

"Thanks Dad." Bella smiled over at him, bringing the food to the table where Charlie and I were now sitting.

"No really…" Charlie began again, his head down. "I know that at first I was nervous about you being back here Bells… not that I didn't want you… because I did… more than anything… but I didn't know what it would be like to have you and Ness here… I didn't know what that girl would be like, what she would need from me." He confessed quietly and I heard Nessie upstairs, singing loudly as she washed her hands.

"You're amazing Bells… with her. I know it ain't always easy… but she is such a gem because of you… and Edward, you too…" He said and I smiled. Bella and I hadn't really talked about it… but in my eyes, Nessie might as well be mine now. I knew that Bella was her mother and all decisions came down to Bella's choices… but I also knew that as long as Bella allowed me in her life, I would fulfill that role for Nessie.

And hopefully… one day in the future, we would be a family unit. I was ready to ask her, I just knew that the timing had to be right… she and Nessie both had to be ready. It was coming quicker than I expected… but I also knew it wasn't quite time yet.

The right moment could be three weeks from now, or three years… I wasn't in a rush… but I was ready. I trusted that I would know when that moment was.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven - Bella (Part A)

**Bella's POV**

I didn't _always_ feel like an outsider looking in any longer. Some days, I was actually beginning to feel in control of my life… more of an active participant, than someone just existing and accepting life as it came. It was a strange feeling… but acknowledging it only further boosted me, helped the normalcy to grow.

There were still times throughout each day where I struggled… always haunted by memories, flashbacks, and various triggers… but those times now were moments intercepting my day… no longer hijacking it completely.

Now I was beginning to focus on other things, aside from my recovery from captivity; my focus, energy, and drive all shifting.

Each day I made sure that my routine was intact. I was getting ready to write the GED test, for my high school diploma equivalency. It would be a long and gruelling exam, but I knew it would be worth it in the end. I was finally ready to move forward and I was hoping some basic college courses would happen in the future, as well as the opportunity to earn my own way… something that both Charlie and Edward had insisted that I didn't need to worry about yet, but that I _wanted_ to ensure that I was capable of.

"You are an angel Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed as she came into the living room from the kitchen. She had picked me up and we had gone to Alice's house, something that had happened a few times now but was still new to me. It was strange having these close female friends again… and although I felt like I had known them forever, I had still missed so much over the last decade.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" She laughed as she sat across from me on the floor.

"Me too! You are like… the baby whisperer!" Alice joined in as she followed Rosalie and sat down, leaning against the chair and letting out a low groan.

I was leaning against the sofa, Haley snoozing in my arms. She was getting big and busy now, pulling herself up and crawling everywhere. She was a beautiful child… but according to Emmett and Rosalie, she was also a nightmare to get to sleep. Nearly every time I held her though, within a few minutes she was snoring lightly, relaxed and lounging in my arms. The first time it happened, Rosalie couldn't believe it, and when it kept happening she began to joke about me being magical.

"I miss this." Alice and Rosalie had been chatting quietly while I stared down at Haley's peaceful face. She looked angelic and although it was a horrible time for me, I still missed when I had been able to hold Nessie like this while she slept.

The room was quiet while the two women watched me, neither knowing what to say.

"Do you think… one day… would you like to have another child? Is it a possibility?" Alice was the first to speak up, her words nervous as she must have been wondering if this was an okay topic. For the most part, when I was with these two, we avoided talk of my time in the bunker.

"Does it make me terrible that after Anthony… as horrible as it was… as devastated as I was… that I was also relieved?" I asked cautiously, my eyes never leaving Haley's face. Nobody answered my question. I didn't expect them too. I had never confessed this feeling to anyone else before… it had always been something that plagued me, and filled me with a deep sense of shame.

"With Ness… when she was born… I was terrified. But I did everything I could to keep her safe and loved." I began to explain, a single tear trickling down my cheek. "Every time he came in, I hid her. I taught her how to act, hide, and stay quiet… I kept her out of his reach. He still managed to grab her and shove her a few times… but nothing like what he did to me… even though he started to threaten it more and more, the older that she got." I continued, swallowing thickly. "When I gave birth to Anthony and he was blue with the cord around his neck… I tried to save him… I did everything that I could. I didn't want him to die… but afterwards… when I realized… and when James took him away…" I paused, sniffling and reaching across to grab the box of Kleenex that Alice handed me.

"I was relieved that I wouldn't have two kids to have to hide, teach, and protect. It was so hard with Nessie… and we barely survived… the food… the abuse…" I stuttered out. I couldn't say anything else. The guilt over my confession was consuming me. There was no doubt that I had loved my child that had died… but I knew that I couldn't have protected them both, saved them both. As I cried silently, both Alice and Rosalie moved next to me, one on either side, their arms wrapping around me in an embrace.

They both spent time following my confession trying to reassure me. Their presence meant more to me than their words though.

"Part of me wants to have another child someday." I began a little while later. The conversation was heavy, but they didn't seem to mind, both of them willing to listen to whatever I needed to get out. "I see Haley… and I see you Alice, pregnant and glowing and ready… and I want to do things right, with freedom, with someone that I love…" I paused again, Edward's face filling my mind as I envisioned it. He was amazing and I had no doubt that he would love to have a child with me one day as well, even though we hadn't actually spoken about it yet. "But I also want to give Nessie the time and attention she deserves as well… I want to make sure she is happy and settled… and I don't ever want her to think that I'm trying to do things to replace my memories of the bunker… because as terrible as it was, I could never replace my memories of her and I… together in there. It was her childhood…" I tried to explain and Rosalie nodded along. "I also don't want to have a baby one day, thinking that it makes up for losing Anthony… or you know… the relief that I felt after he was gone…" I said a little quieter.

"When I was fifteen… I got into a huge fight with Emmett and Jasper." Rosalie told me a minute later. I watched as Alice looked over nervously and it caught my attention. A lot of things that had happened over the last twelve years, hadn't made it to my ears yet… I didn't know all of the ups and downs that my friends had faced in that time.

"Emmett wanted to ask me out, and Jasper told him 'no'. He thought Emmett was too old and too immature to date his sister… and he just wanted to protect me the way that he always had." She said and I shifted to a more comfortable position, Haley sighing gently as I moved.

"As a result, I ended up getting mad at them both… I got into some bad stuff… Alice and Edward were both struggling with some depression issues, so I didn't really want to bother either of them with what was going on. I started hanging out with a rougher crowd at school." She admitted, her head hanging down and her hands nervously playing with the couch cushion she had pulled into her lap.

"I ended up going to a party at this guy's house out on the reservation. He was a friend of this guy that I had started seeing and I was kind of looking to rebel against everything. That night though… I said 'no' to the guy I was seeing, and instead of backing off… he raped me." She confessed and I felt my jaw drop. After everything, I couldn't believe that I was only hearing about this now. "At first I was so shaken up that I didn't tell anybody… I just went home the next morning… and then I stopped hanging out with that group of guys." She continued. "A couple of weeks later, I discovered that I was pregnant." She admitted and I shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked, as though possessed… I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, and yet, I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"That's when I told Jasper what happened… and he told Emmett… and Emmett told Carlisle…" She laughed darkly, her eyes glistening.

"I was pretty shaken up, and I was terrified of what would happen when Royce… the guy I was seeing… found out." She told me. "Emmett came through though… he stayed by my side after that, never wavering, never doubting me. He was prepared to step up and be a father to my child… a child that I knew without a doubt that I loved, despite the way it had gotten there." I nodded as she spoke. I knew that feeling… that terror mixed with love. It was nothing that anyone who hadn't experienced it, could actually understand. "I was almost three months along when I started to bleed and cramp… Emmett took me to the hospital where they told me that there was no heartbeat, and that I was miscarrying." She paused, wiping her eyes.

"I know that sense of relief that you described about Anthony." She locked eyes with me and I nodded just slightly. Now I understood her position, her experience.

"I loved and wanted that baby like you wouldn't believe and my heart broke the day that I lost him… but I was also relieved that I would get a chance in the future to do things differently, with a guy that I chose."

"When Haley came along… I felt so guilty, so sure that I was going to go to Hell for being so happy, and for feeling like I was replacing the child I lost. It took me a long time… but I know now… I know that no child will ever replace the ones that don't make it. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with being happy about having another child. We don't replace them in our hearts… we just grow our hearts bigger to love them all." She finished and I reached over, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you." I needed her to know how much I appreciated her honesty. Sometimes those closest to me were the most afraid to be real, raw, and honest with me, fearing that it would upset or trigger me somehow. I loved Rosalie though for letting me into this piece of her life that I hadn't been around for.

I did ask Rosalie a few more questions, and the three of us chatted more about the future. I confessed my desire to be with Edward… and also my fear of intimacy. We talked through the plans I was making to attend college eventually and Alice shared plans for their baby and the fear that Jasper was facing… wondering if he could be a good father.

By the time that Rosalie dropped me off at home, I felt much lighter… more prepared for a future with Edward. I knew that I was nowhere near ready to even really think about having another baby – I couldn't even think about sex yet – but I felt better knowing that it was a future possibility, one that I wanted to sit down and talk to Edward about in more detail.

Once Nessie arrived home from school, I thought through a few things before deciding on a course of action for that evening. Charlie was working late and so I called Esme, asking her if she was busy, and if not could Nessie go over there for a couple of hours while Edward and I went out.

Over the course of the last few hours, I had decided that I was going to talk to him… he deserved to know – in words – where I stood with our relationship. I wanted to keep moving forward, and not remain stuck just because of my past.

I wasn't ready to get married, move too quickly physically, or to plan our entire life. But I was ready to let him know how much he meant to me… how much I truly loved and appreciated him.

Even though we had already drifted together, and I had trusted him from the beginning. Even though we had already begun to build a foundation for a relationship… his dedication to both me and Nessie apparent… I needed him to know.

It was time to tell him everything.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight - Bella (Part B)

**Bella's POV**

Esme picked up Nessie and I sent Edward a text, telling him to go home and change before coming over… letting him know that we were going out and to dress for the beach.

It was a warm evening for the time of year, and I spent the time while I waited for him packing us up a picnic dinner… finding a small pile of warm blankets and pulling one of Edward's sweaters over my head.

By the time he had come in, I was a nervous wreck and I grabbed the pile of blankets, as well as the bag of food and dishes I had put together, moving towards the front door. Taking a deep breath, I greeted him with a smile, leaning in and reaching up on my toes to offer him a gentle kiss hello.

I loved kissing Edward. At first, I had worried that it would trigger me… send me spiralling through waves of horrendous memories. But James had never kissed me… he had never even tried. His focus had been on sex only, and while I had been forced into other horrid acts, this was one thing that I could treasure.

"I saw Nessie with Mom?" He asked once we broke apart and I handed him the bags I had been holding. Putting my shoes on, I shrugged, smiling as we headed out the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things…" I hinted quietly. When we reached his car, he placed the bags and the blankets in the trunk while I got into the passenger seat. He was being fairly quiet, and I hoped that I hadn't scared him at all.

Reaching over, I grabbed his hand and we rode in a comfortable silence, the twenty minute drive to First Beach, going quickly.

When we arrived, Edward helped me set everything up at the beach, the wind chilly as we sat down and wrapped blankets around us. It was a beautiful spring night though and as I opened up the containers of food, I watched a small family playing Frisbee just down from where we were sitting.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked a few minutes later and I looked over at him. The sun was lower in the sky now, the light glinting off of his copper hair and causing it to shine brightly. I smiled when I saw it… his hair and his eyes… they had never changed, still the same features that I remembered from _before._

"Edward… today I spent a long time thinking about _us_." I began and I saw him frown, his forehead creasing and his eyes darkening as he worried about what I was going to say next. "We've never really talked too much about our relationship… and we've never really defined anything… and each step is so controlled… but without any real discussion, without ever telling you how I really feel about you." I began and he looked even more terrified, his eyes filled with grief.

"Bella I'm so sorry…" he began but I cut him off.

"Edward I loved you when we were ten years old. I knew probably before even then that I liked you and that I trusted you. Alice was always my best friend… but you… you were more." I began again and I let out a deep breath. This is where it was going to get difficult to explain.

"The day that I was taken… I wanted space from you because I was scared." I confessed and I watched the horror flood Edward's face. "I wasn't scared of you… I was scared because I was feeling such a strong connection to you… and we were still so young. I felt pulled to you more than anybody else. I felt like we were in some sort of set story, where we were going to be together… we were soul mates. And I was ten… I just wanted to have fun… we were always together and I knew that I felt strongly about you even back then." I confessed and he hung his head. This was his worst fear… that day… that it was his fault that I was taken.

"From the second that I got into the car with Victoria… I realised that I shouldn't have and my first thought was you." I again confessed, needing him to know. "As soon as I knew that we weren't going back to the fair… I knew I had to get back to you. It wasn't my Mom or Dad that I thought about right away… it wasn't Alice or Rosalie or anybody else… I was sure that once you realised how stupid I had been… that that would be it for us. You would hate me forever."

"I could never hate you Bella."

"I spent the first year of my captivity locked in a basement… never knowing what was next. Nobody touched me… nobody really did much except to threaten me and keep me locked up. That entire year, I prayed every day that you would burst through the door… followed by my mom and dad and everyone else… but you leading the way. Every single day I wished I could go back to that day at the fair, and stick to your side like glue… because as ridiculous as it sounds to know that you were meant for me at ten years old… I did know."

"Bella… I…"

"After Victoria and Laurent stopped showing up… I knew… I knew I wasn't getting out alive. James was different… darker. The first time that he touched me I closed my eyes and I remember squeezing them so tight… and I just imagined that I was somewhere else. I pictured me and you at the playground in the forest, and we were just sitting… talking… I was just telling you everything…" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could feel the wind whipping around my hair. But I couldn't stop.

"Every time he violated me and I laid there, the pain nearly crippling me… I remembered every time that you fixed one of my injuries… the day when we were nine and you carried me through the woods and back to your house because I twisted my ankle. The time that I fell down the stairs and you sat by my side making sure I didn't move until your Dad got there to check me out. The time that I had to have a tooth pulled and you brought me flowers that you picked from Mrs. Thomas' yard… and then you sang to me until I fell asleep.

When Nessie was born… I pretended that you were her father. I pretended that we were a family unit and I spent hours and hours at a time telling her stories about you. As she got older I told her stories about everyone… I always made up the silliest things and yet… throughout it all, in every story, we somehow ended up together. Always." I told him the tears still flowing as he sat across from me. He was crying now as well, not bothering to move to wipe any of his own tears away.

"When you burst into the bunker… I knew who you were right away… but I also wasn't even sure I was alive at that point. I thought it had to be a dream… some sort of hallucination at the very least. But you were there. And you didn't leave again… even when you went home at night… you were with me. I could feel our connection again.

And you have continued to be there every single step of the way… no matter what I have needed over the last several months… no matter what Nessie has needed… you have been there for both of us… you've never stopped… you've never been disgusted or repulsed… you've never gotten annoyed or angry or impatient… you have been our rock." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I would do anything… be anything that you and Nessie need…" He spoke hoarsely and I smiled. I already knew he would. I had never doubted it.

"I know that while I was gone, you faced your own trauma and grief… I know that you were in almost as much emotional pain as I was… that you never gave up looking for me, because you could feel it that I was still alive." I said quietly, repeating the words he had told me several times now. "I want you to know how much that means to me." I whispered, looking him in the eye, seeing the emotion pouring out of his emerald eyes. "I want you to know that I never once blamed you… this wasn't your fault… and it wasn't mine." I reminded him, seeing the doubt flare up across his features.

"I want to be with you Edward." I stated firmly, still locked onto his eyes… hoping to convey the sincerity to my words. "I know that we have kind of begun to take small steps in our relationship… but we have never even called it a relationship… never talked about a future together." I bit down on my lip as I spoke these words, suddenly nervous. What if I was assuming too much?

"Bella, I want to be in your life… but I don't ever want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." He responded a minute later, his eyes still sparkling as he watched me, reaching his hand out and taking mine in his.

"Edward… I want to define us. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to look at the future… and although I'm still not ready for too much physically, and I don't really know what exactly our future holds together… I just want to talk about it. I want to open up doors and possibilities for a time down the road." I told him cautiously and he smiled at me for the first time since I had begun speaking.

"Isabella Swan… I would be honored if you would consider officially becoming my girlfriend." As Edward spoke he shifted, moving closer to me and reaching into his sweater pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"I bought this a few weeks ago, and I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you." He said as he opened it up and I felt my jaw drop.

Inside the box was a silver bracelet with three teardrop charms hanging off of it.

"There are two sapphires… one for each, You and Nessie." He explained and I smiled, seeing the two blue stones on the two outer teardrops. "The third charm has a garnet, which is the birthstone for January… my birthday." He said quietly, watching for my reaction. "I saw this in the window at the jewellery store, and I know it might sound a little bit presumptuous… but it was perfect, and the stones were perfect… and I plan on being with you Bella… as long as you'll have me. I know that neither of knows exactly what the future holds, or what will happen. But I want you to know, that no matter what, I am here… I am _with_ you… I want to be in yours… and Nessie's… lives. For good." He told me and I smiled up at him. I couldn't help it. I knew that I loved him and I knew that he must have been prepared to wait for the exact right moment to give me this bracelet.

"I love you Edward." It was the last thing I needed to say before I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and holding tightly. Pulling back only slightly, I planted my lips against his, kissing him firmly, and letting him feel the emotion that was filling me.

"I love you too Bella. I always have, and I always will." He whispered before kissing me a second time, this time softer, gentler. It was exactly what we both needed.

 **A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for continuing to read and review this story. Every comment means so much to me!**

 **(Also, I know that traditionally Edward Cullen's birthday is in June… I needed to change it however to match up with the storyline.)**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

I liked spending the night with Nana Esme. When Momma first told me I was going to her house, she told me it was just for the evening while she and Edward went out. I was a little bit jealous that they weren't taking me, but Nana Esme and Grand-dad Carlisle were lots of fun. When it started to get late, Momma sent Nana Esme a message and asked if she would mind if I spent the night, and they said it was good, so I went into the room that me and Haley used when we stayed overnight and found my pajamas.

After I brushed my teeth I came back out to the living room and sat down next to Nana Esme. She asked me to give her my brush and she started to comb out my hair for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her a few minutes later.

"Of course." She answered me and I thought for a minute before I asked.

"If Momma likes Edward… and Edward likes Momma… and Edward likes me… and I like Edward… and he's kind like a daddy to me…" I began and got confused. I stopped and started again.

"If we are all kinda like how a family's supposed to be… how come we don't live together?" I asked and waited for her to answer me. She kept brushing my hair and I couldn't see her face.

"I know that we've talked about this a little bit before Nessie… and as I explained to you before, relationships between adults can be a little bit difficult to understand." She began to tell me and I began to feel angry. That didn't answer my question.

"I know it seems easy… when someone likes someone, they should date, and then get married, live together… build a family…" she continued and I nodded, making it so that the brush pulled my hair a little bit.

"But adults need to make sure a lot of things are okay before they can take each step. In your Momma's case… she suffered a great deal of trauma, and it has taken her a long time to begin to recover from some of that. She is not ready to move to the next steps until she has recovered a little bit. Edward, although I know that he likes you and your Momma, is making sure that you are both okay… that is his primary concern right now. For him, that's the place where he is at… and that he needs to make sure is solid before anything else can happen. One day when they are ready, they might move in together, they might get married, or they might just be in each other's lives for a long time. It is a decision though, that they – and at one point in the future – you, will have to make together with them." She told me and I felt myself huff loudly. Momma hated it when I huffed… but I usually only did it because I didn't understand things or I was frustrated.

"Momma smiles a lot more now." I said, and Nana Esme finished putting a braid in my hair, asking me to give her the elastic on my wrist before she answered me.

"She does. And so do you." She said. It was true. I was happy a lot more now. But I got angry and frustrated a lot still too… like when it thundered and I had to stay in at recess… I liked playing in the rain.

Before I went to bed that night I went into Grand-Dad Carlisle's office and talked to him a little bit. I liked talking to him too. He always had lots of questions to ask me and he always listened to me tell him about all of the little things that other adults sometimes got bored with… like why I painted a bird yellow instead of orange… or how I found a spot in the tree at Grandpa's house that was perfect to see the whole yard… or why I liked the way the rain felt when I danced in it.

That night he told me about a clearing in the forest just a little way from their house with a stream going through it. He said he would take me there the next morning if it was okay with Momma, and maybe I could paint there. I said I'd like that a lot.

When I woke up the next morning I looked out the window and it was raining a little bit… not a lot, and there was no thunder… but it was wet, and the trees outside looked greener than they usually did. I was kinda grumpy though because if it kept raining, it would be too wet to take my paints outside.

After I brushed my teeth and got dressed, I went to the kitchen because I thought I heard Nana Esme in there… but she wasn't there and I smiled when I saw Momma mixing a big bowl of pancake batter.

"Good morning Nessie," She smiled at me when she saw me come in. I wasn't _so_ grumpy anymore.

"Did you come early to get me?" I asked her while she continued to work through the kitchen. Before she answered me, she took a stack of plates down and told me to go set the table.

"Edward and I decided to come back here last night instead of me going back to Grandpa's house." She said when I came back to get the forks and knives.

"We thought that since its Saturday and Edward's off, and it's supposed to rain all day…" I couldn't help it. I huffed when she said that and she stopped talking to give me _the look_ that she gave me whenever I huffed. "We thought that we would spend the day here… maybe watch a few movies… play a few board games." She finished and I tried not to be grumpy. I liked doing those things… but I still wanted to go outside and paint.

Momma didn't say much else and I finished helping her get breakfast ready. She had bacon in the oven, and there was a big bowl of strawberries that I washed for her. We worked together in the kitchen good… we had started to do it a lot a Grandpa's house. I liked watching Momma when she made dinner or breakfast… before she couldn't cook anything… but now she could cook lots of things, and everything always tasted really good – just like Nana Esme's cooking. Momma always seemed happy when she was in the kitchen too… not like silly happy… but calm happy. She was that kind of happy when she started writing too.

When the pancakes were almost ready, Edward and Nana Esme came in. They both thanked Momma for making breakfast and then we all sat down to eat. Even Grand-Dad Carlisle. It was really good and when I finished all of my food and looked out the window I was happier again when I saw that the raining stopped.

"Bella, I was speaking with Nessie last night, and I was telling her about the little clearing with the stream just north of the house…" Grand-Dad Carlisle had sat back in his chair and I tried not to jump up and down… Momma said that her and Edward wanted to spend time with me watching movies and playing games… but I _really_ wanted to go out and paint. "I had mentioned last night that perhaps she and I could take a walk out there this morning with her easel and paints, and perhaps she could spend a little time painting." He smiled at me and I saw him wink his eye.

"Please Momma!" I couldn't help it. I had to ask her.

"The rain appears to have cleared up now, and I thought maybe an hour or two would give her a little bit of time to get a good start?" He finished asking her and I saw her look at Edward. The looked like they were talking with their eyes.

"I think that's fine… it's a beautiful spot from what I remember." Momma answered and I did jump up this time… going over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you!" I said and I turned around, running out of the room and to the guest room where my paints and my art set were.

I had a really good time with Grand-Dad Carlisle that morning. We went out to the clearing and he was right… it was so pretty, and there were little blue flowers all over the side of the stream. After we walked there and I explored the clearing a little bit, he helped me set up the metal easel and my canvas and I started to draw first. Then I started to paint.

We were gone for a little while longer than we thought we would be. But we checked in with Momma and she said it was okay. Then we started to feel more raindrops and so we packed everything up and started to walk home. But Grand-Dad Carlisle took a picture from where I had been painting so that I could finish it later.

On the way back, we talked some more. I liked to hear his stories about Edward and Emmett and Alice when they were little… it was funny to imagine them like kids.

When we got back to the house I put all of my stuff away, but I didn't hear anybody anywhere so I went looking for Momma and Edward. Edward's car was in the driveway so I knew that they had to be there somewhere.

When I went upstairs to go to Edward's room, I jumped when I heard a really loud bang of thunder. It was starting to storm now and we had gotten back just in time. I started to run, because I wasn't scared of thunder… but I didn't like being alone when it thundered either. When I got to Edward's room way upstairs, I pushed the door open and stopped when I saw them on the bed together.

They were just lying there together… Momma's eyes were closed and her mouth was open a little bit, so I knew that she was sleeping. But Edward was awake and he lifted his head up when he heard me come in.

It was weird.

Me and Momma used to snuggle all of the time… but I was the only one that she usually snuggled with. I knew that her and Edward kissed and hugged sometimes, and they liked to hold hands… but it was weird seeing Momma sleeping on his bed beside him. I wasn't mad about it though. They looked happy together.

"Hey Ness." Edward whispered and he moved a little bit, his arm coming out from behind Momma so that he could sit up.

"Did you have a good time painting?" He whisper-asked right before another loud bang of thunder went off.

"Yes, it was really pretty." I said and I watched him as he stood up. He covered Momma with a blanket and then came towards me.

"She still has _a lot_ of nightmares… and then she stays awake after them so she doesn't sleep very much. She's happier though when she's awake… and she's _really_ happy when she spends time with you." I told him after he closed the door and we started walking downstairs.

Edward didn't really say anything, and we went into the kitchen first so that he could make coffee (I had a glass of milk), and then we went down to the basement where there were lots of games and some toys from when Edward was a kid.

After that, we just had a quiet day. Momma didn't sleep very long and she came down in the middle of mine and Edward's game of Clue. She watched us finish our game and then we all went upstairs to make lunch together. After lunch, we played more games and then we all sat down and watched a movie together… Momma and Edward snuggled on the couch, and I laid on the floor with my sketchbook. I was only half watching the movie… I had an idea that I wanted to draw.

It was quiet and it was nice.

I liked that we all spent the day together. I felt like we were a family – like what I _thought_ a family should feel like anyways.

After that day, we started to spend a lot more days like that… Edward had already spent a lot of time at Grandpa's house with me and Momma… and sometimes me and Momma had spent days with him.

But now it felt different. Him and Momma were different together… they seemed… normal.

Me and Momma were different too… I could feel it.

Maybe things happened faster than Nana Esme told me after all… maybe one day soon, we would be a _real_ family.


	40. Chapter Forty - Charlie

**Charlie's POV**

"What's all this?" I had been walking past the boy's desk at the station, coffee in hand and nearly ready to check out for the evening. That was when I noticed the file sprawled across his workspace and I stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Well Chief…" He began slowly and I braced myself. He called me Chief instead of Charlie, which meant he was sucking up to me.

"I've been thinking a lot lately… and I've been considering moving out on my own. My parents are amazing people, but I think it's time for me to start thinking about my future." He began and I nodded. I could see where he was going with this… but I wanted him to actually say it.

"These houses are just some possibilities that I've been thinking about." He confessed as he gestured to the file's contents, scattered in front of him. There were printouts of several houses listed for sale in Forks, most of which were easily recognisable – all of them nice options.

"I haven't made any decisions yet… I wanted to talk to both you and Bella before I make any sort of decision at all…" He continued and I nodded slowly. "I know that Bella isn't ready to move out of your place yet… but one day, I truly hope that it will be the correct time, and that Bella will be healed enough for me to ask her and Nessie both to move in with me." He spoke cautiously. I could understand why. I had just gotten my daughter back… and here he was stating that his intention was to take her away again. He didn't realise though that I was already prepared for this (as prepared as any father could be, really!), and he was the one person that I would fully support in his wish to be with my daughter in the future. I knew I wouldn't _lose_ Bella just because she might move in with… or heck, marry him one day. Despite, the past, it was my job as her father to love her, support her, and to encourage her continued growth… it was normal for her to build relationships… to eventually want her _own_ life.

"I know it seems soon… and to be honest it is… but I want to get out my parents' place anyways, and I'd like to plan for the day that I do ask them to move in with me." He finished speaking and ran his hands through his hair. The kid's hair was always a disaster because of the sheer number of times in a day he did that.

For a moment I remained silent, my eyes trained on his desk and the images of homes in the area. As I thought through his statement, I scanned the words on the pages… glanced through some of the details.

"I like this one." I reached down and grabbed the sheet I was referring to. It was a little house about three blocks away from my own home. I knew it well… the Jefferson family had lived there for years and had taken great care of it. Now that their kids were grown and off starting families of their own… they were selling, getting ready to move into one of those new condos down in Seattle. When I thought about it, I could picture the three of them there… close enough that Bella and Nessie could come over anytime. It also had a huge backyard which would be great for Nessie… the girl loved to be outside, even in the pouring rain. Even if they didn't move in with him for some time… I knew that Bella would be happy having him close by… the Cullen house was on the outskirts of town… but this place was so close to my own.

"Thanks Charlie." The kid was choked up and I smiled down at him, squeezing his shoulder before continuing out of the station. He was good for Bella and Nessie... I knew he would take care of them both.

It had officially been nine months now since we had found our girls. Summer was here and Nessie was out of school for the summer – Angela Weber had given her a glowing report for her first year of class… although Nessie still had difficulty with the amount of time spent _inside_ the classroom on average. As a reward for her great job in school, Bella and Edward had registered her for summer art classes at the community centre. It was mostly older kids, so Bella ensured that she was there to supervise each week… but Nessie was thrilled to be getting dedicated art instruction. Her work was phenomenal, and the girl had a natural affinity for transforming paint, crayons, paper… into something magical.

As for Bella, she had taken her GED test and was waiting on the results to arrive by mail, but in the meantime had surprised us all when she announced at dinner one night that she had picked up a part-time job. It was two set days a week, at the used bookstore downtown… and although it didn't pay great, she was proud of it and her ability to begin to provide a little more for her and Nessie on her own.

In her spare time, I often found her sitting at the desk in her room, or lounging on the sofa, with one of her notebooks and a pencil, writing out a new chapter for one of her stories.

I had read a few of these chapters now and they were amazing. Generally… I hated to read novels… but this one was so well written and intriguing… combining fantasy with adventure, warfare, and dark secrets. I had no idea where she had gotten the inspiration… but I knew that she would be going places if she continued to write like this.

One day she came out to join me on the back steps. It was a humid day, and I had taken a break from working on the yard to have a beer. She seemed nervous as she sat beside me and I waited for her to gather her words… knowing that many of our conversations together had started out this way. Communication wasn't either of our strong suits.

"Will you help me get my license and teach me to drive?" She asked a few minutes later and I chuckled, releasing a breath. If that was all that she wanted to ask me right now, that was an easy one.

"Of course Bells… I was waiting for you to ask." I answered her and she smiled back at me.

It melted my heart to see her settling into life again… taking steps and finally moving towards these milestones that I had almost begun to believe that I had missed and would never get to see. Going on dates with Edward, her first job, getting her high school equivalency, and talking about college; up until nine months ago, I had nearly lost hope. But now she was here, and she was doing it… taking her time and building confidence… she had blossomed from the girl we had lost nearly thirteen years ago, to the shell we had found the previous September… to this – my daughter.

"I never really got to thank you Dad." A few more minutes had passed and I had filled her in on what I knew about getting her license.

When she spoke this time though, I simply listened.

"I know that what happened that day at the fair… the day that I went missing… I know that it wasn't my fault. I was targeted and whether it happened that day, or some other day… there is a good chance that the situation would have been pretty much the same." She said looking up and staring across the yard. Nessie was sitting in the lower branch of the tree she liked to climb, staring up at the sky… no doubt imagining shapes in the clouds. "And while I wish I hadn't been naïve enough to get into that car in the first place… and while the years that followed were downright awful… I have Nessie, and I can't imagine life without her in it. But I also can't imagine what it would have been like to be found… brought out of the darkness and back into the light; without you there waiting for me." She told me and I blinked. That day was one that I'll never forget… finding my daughter after all of those years; regardless of the guilt and shame I felt for taking so long to find her… I can also never compete with the sense of relief I felt at seeing her that first day… broken, scared, and malnourished… but alive.

"Between you and Edward…" she began again and I couldn't help but smile… the two of us had been determined to bring her back… it was unspoken between us once she had been found, but we both knew it was the goal.

"I talked to Esme and Carlisle a little bit… I've talked to Rosalie and Alice, Jasper and Emmett… even Angela Weber. They've all told me about how neither you nor Edward ever gave up looking for me – even when the others, even when they couldn't keep searching… when years passed… you guys… you kept looking anyways." She kept going and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I blinked them back, letting out a long slow breath.

"Even when Mom gave up… when she lost faith that I was still out there… you kept it up." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Renee's death still bothered me, and in the days, weeks, and months that followed her suicide, I felt as though I had been broken beyond repair. I had lost my daughter, and then my wife.

"When I first got to the hospital, and when we came back here to live with you… it felt like the entire world was one massively terrifying place. Nothing was comfortable, and nothing felt _right_ … I was pretty lost, confused, and scared. I hated that when you touched me or surprised me, I flinched. I hated it because truthfully… this was where I felt safest when I got out. Flinching never made sense. It was never an option to go anywhere else or to live with anyone else… even Edward. It was like I was a little girl again, and the only thing that I knew was that no matter what, my Daddy would keep me safe." I couldn't speak. For a minute I felt all of the guilt that I had shouldered for so long crush me. If only I had kept a better eye on her… If only I had found her sooner… If only I had known… If only…

But as my girl shifted beside me, reaching around my back and leaning against my shoulder… the weight was lifted. Suddenly the burden wasn't nearly as heavy and I could breathe as we sat there, watching my Granddaughter across the yard.

"I love you Bells. Always."

Life had a funny way of making sense sometimes… and yet, through her tragedy and her grief… through an experience that should have broken her down permanently, one that changed not just her… but each person who had been involved in her life; both before and after her disappearance; it had somehow blossomed into something unexpected.

Now I had this remarkable woman in my life… this girl who was my daughter… my pride and joy. And I also had her daughter… another amazing person.

Nothing would make up for the years I had lost with them; but I knew now, that the good years were set to come… from here on out, it might not be perfect… but it would be us, as a family… whatever that might look like as she and Edward continued to draw closer… drawing on me, and also the rest of the Cullens and the Hales for love and support.

This was a life that I would never take for granted again.


	41. Chapter Forty One - Edward

**Edward's POV**

Spring moved quickly into summer with only a few small hiccups along the way. Overall Bella and Nessie were far more immersed in life than anyone had imagined possible after such a short time. Full recovery would still take time, but each day brought them both… and all of us… another day closer.

At the end of the school year, Nessie submitted two beautiful paintings to the silent auction at the school's year-end carnival. She had originally planned to only donate one, but couldn't decide on which of the two she had recently done to contribute. The first was a scene from First Beach that she had painted after we had taken her there for the first time. We had stayed late into the evening that first night and I had shown Nessie the magic of a driftwood fire. She had been absolutely enthralled with the bluish purple flames, and after taking multiple photos of it on Bella's phone, had managed to perfectly recreate the scene – complete with the ocean waves in the background, the evening sky, and the fire as the primary subject. The second painting she had donated was a creative composition… still with the ocean as the primary focus, but this time as seen from the magnificent cliffs surrounding the La Push reservation. In the distance she had added in a remarkable pirate ship, and a mermaid poking her head and fin up from the water. The colours in both the ocean and the sky were rich and vibrant, and it looked like something out of a fairy tale story.

The hardest part about Nessie donating the paintings… was that neither Bella nor I… or anybody from the family, had any inclination to step foot at the fair. I couldn't recall a single one of us having attended a fair, carnival, or street fest since the day that Bells had gone missing, and the tension and stress that this fair caused Bella was one of the few hiccups that we faced.

In the end, it was actually Bella that convinced us all to go together. Every one of us made an appearance and faced our fears and reminders from that day, to support Nessie, and to really take a humungous step forward. It was a tough day, and we only stayed for a few minutes… and Bella cried herself to sleep that night… but she told me the next day, that she was glad she had faced it. Although I doubted that fairs and carnivals would ever be on our list of top experiences, or things to do.

When we found out how much Nessie's paintings had earned for the school, not one of us could believe it… we knew her art was good, but we had no idea that the people in Forks would be willing to pay so much for one of her pieces. On top of the success at the auction; the principal of Forks High had approached Bella one afternoon, at the bookstore where she had begun to work. He had seen Nessie's work and was impressed with her natural talent. He offered Nessie the opportunity to work with the art club at Forks High the following fall. We offered it to Ness, but told her to think about it. She loved to paint… it was her outlet… but we also didn't want to force her into something that she wasn't ready for, or that she herself didn't want.

"I got the house." Bella and I were lounging in the backyard at Mom and Dad's place. It was drizzling outside – typical for Forks – and we were sprawled on the garden swing in the gazebo… Nessie had insisted on coming out to dance… something about the rain on her face, one of her favourite things to feel. I thought that now was as good a time as any to give her the news.

Once I had narrowed down my search to a few places… I had sat down to talk to Bella about my choice to leave my parents' place. She had been quiet at first, worried that I was going to ask her to move in with me… and she confessed that she wasn't ready yet. Once I told her that I already knew that but that I hoped that one day… when she was ready… that it might be a possibility… she relaxed and was actually thrilled about the idea.

I also told her that while this decision was made with her and Nessie in mind for the future… it was also for myself. I was twenty-three, and I felt it was time to get out on my own. Thanks to a trust fund left to me by my grandparents on my mother's side and some smart investing by my parents when I was young… I had enough money to buy a home outright, with savings leftover. This was something that I needed, and as much as I hoped that one day, she and Nessie would consider living with me… I was okay to wait for that time.

Bella had been relieved… but she had also been happy.

After our initial conversation, she had helped me look at several places; eventually settling on the one that Charlie had initially pointed out. The man knew what he was talking about and the Jefferson family had recently renovated the entire house… leaving it move-in ready.

When I told her they accepted my offer, she rolled over and looked at me, her eyes meeting mine as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you Edward." She whispered, her eyes never moving, her voice never wavering. She was still so incredible to me.

"I love you more than words, Bella." I responded and she leaned up to kiss me again, her arm coming up and wrapping around my waist as she pulled herself even closer to me.

"We should head inside soon… the temperature has dropped quite a bit since we've been out here." I whispered a few minutes later. We were back to just lounging, Bella's back against my stomach while we watched Nessie as she enjoyed the weather. She had spent so long with never experiencing any type of change to the weather… no rain, no snow, no wind… that she still found wonder in things that the rest of us failed to even notice. Now she was squatting by Esme's garden, her eyes focused on the robins that were gathered there, pecking the ground and pulling up worms. At first she had squealed… we already knew she didn't like worms on the ground – especially stepping on them… but now she was watching the birds pull them up with fascination.

As much as we didn't want to interrupt her exploration, Bella agreed with me. We didn't want her getting sick from the now cooler temperatures combined with her damp clothes. Since coming out of the bunker we had been providing Nessie with vitamins and immunizations to catch her up to schedule. She had spent her life isolated though and hadn't had the chance to build natural immunity to anything, and so each cold and each gastro-bug she had faced so far had been brutal for her and concerning to us – thankfully, she had been a trooper and hadn't experienced anything too serious yet.

When we got inside, Bella ran a warm bath for Nessie and got her cleaned up. She was covered from head to toe in mud and I laughed when she pouted and complained that she didn't need a bath. As she stomped her way upstairs, I went to find Mom and Dad… they were heading out for the evening – some charity shindig for the hospital – but I wanted to let them know that my offer had been officially accepted on the house.

"I'm so happy for you Edward!" My mom exclaimed the second I made the announcement and I smiled up at her. I honestly don't think that two better parents existed anywhere.

"Thanks Mom." I responded quietly, still thinking about Bella. I couldn't wait until I could make a bigger, different announcement involving her and Nessie… but I knew my patience would pay off in the future.

"Did you tell Bella already?" My dad asked as though he could read my thoughts and when I glanced at his face, saw the slight smirk. Yes. He really could read my thoughts… he knew that my eyes were locked on our future, and that I was not only hopeful, but planning for a future that involved both Bella and Nessie.

"Yes, just before we came inside." I said, and then added. "She's still a little worried about me asking her to move in with me… I think she thinks that I will pressure her before she's ready." I confessed quietly, peeking up the stairs to ensure that she wasn't coming back down. "I mean… I do plan on asking her eventually, but right now I'm aware of her fears and concerns. She has told me outright that she isn't ready to leave Charlie's yet, and I would never pressure her into something that she isn't ready for." I continued and my father nodded along knowingly.

"Just continue to be patient with her Edward, she loves you and she trusts you. Two of the most important things for her right now. You'll both know when the time is right to take the next steps." My mother reassured me and reached over to squeeze my hand.

After sharing a few of the details with them… when I was taking possession of the house, and when I was actually planning on moving in… they asked me a few more questions and then they left to prepare for their evening out. Wondering what was taking Bella and Nessie so long to get cleaned up, I moved upstairs, looking for them to see where they had gone.

When I couldn't find them on the second floor, I made my way up to the third floor… my bedroom, the only other place where I could guess that they would be. As I approached the door to my room, I heard Nessie's distinct giggle, followed by Bella's light, nervous laugh.

Knocking on the door, I waited until I heard Nessie shout out that I could come in.

Pressing open the door, I chuckled when I saw them sitting there, Nessie on the end of my bed and Bella on a pillow on the floor in front of her. Nessie had Bella's hair in her hand and was busy placing brightly coloured elastics throughout, her hair sticking out wildly in every direction. It matched Nessie's already completed crazy-hair do and I wondered what they were up to.

"Well, don't you two look beautiful!" I tried to maintain a serious expression as I spoke, but as Nessie rolled her eyes and Bella snorted out another laugh, I broke down, my mouth becoming a wide grin.

"I asked Momma to do an elegant princess hairstyle." Nessie told me and then announced to Bella that she was finished.

"She gave me this instead." She gestured up at her own head and I nodded thoughtfully.

"And elegant princess it is!" I laughed. Nessie didn't though. Instead she reached behind her and grabbed one of the pillows from my bed, whipping it towards me quickly.

"You never specified what district you were the princess of." Bella laughed as I caught the pillow and lightly tossed it back to Nessie. "I was doing your hair as though you were Princess Analia from Aveyard." She continued and I nodded along. Bella had stood up and moved towards the small mirror on the wall, admiring her own hair-do before turning back to her daughter.

"I'm a _real_ princess though Momma… not from one of your stories!" She exclaimed and Bella shrugged playfully.

"Hmmm… there's only one way to tell." As she moved closer to Nessie, the girl's eyes widened and I smirked. I knew what was coming… so did she. "Princess Analia is not ticklish at all… so the only way to tell if you are really her…." She trailed off and Nessie backed up the bed, shaking her head furiously. But as much as she shook her head, she was already smiling by the time Bella got closer to her.

Within seconds they were both giggling profusely as Bella tickled her daughter.

Taking out my phone, I snapped a couple of pictures before setting it down on my desk, and moving closer to my girls. These were the moments that made everything else worth it. To see the normalcy, the easy smiles and the bursts of laughter emanating from them.

These were the moments that I never wanted to miss out on again.

That night we all laughed together, eating pizza, playing games and watching movies until Nessie passed out on the couch. As I carried her into the bedroom that she and Bella usually shared whenever they spent the night, I sighed… not in sadness or frustration, but in contentedness.

After Ness was snuggled into the blankets and snoring soundly, Bella and I moved back down to the basement to watch another movie; both of us were quiet but happy.

As Bella curled up next to me, I held onto her tightly. It had been a busy year for us both, and I treasured these nights where we didn't have to move, didn't have to speak, and just allowed ourselves to be together.

Kissing her lightly on top of the head, I leaned back… not caring what movie she had selected to watch as I simply continued to hold her against me.

Within a few more minutes, I was sound asleep… and so was she.


	42. Chapter Forty Two - Bella

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I had done a lot of things together over the last few months, and on numerous occasions I had fallen asleep while cuddling on the couch, or while watching a movie, or even just while chatting. Unfortunately the nightmares were still vivid at night and it was easiest for me to relax and get a cat-nap in when I was relaxed and with him. But in all of our time together, he had never fallen asleep with me… let alone for an entire night. Even when he had stayed with me after Victoria had turned herself in… he hadn't slept… he had only held me while I did.

When I woke up on the couch in his arms, I didn't know what to think. The morning light was coming through the small basement window, and his arm was draped loosely around my waist. I didn't remember having any nightmares and I felt different… refreshed by a solid nights' sleep, instead of fatigued and groggy as I was used to.

Behind me I could hear Edward's steady breathing and I shifted a little bit, pulling back even further against him.

For the next little while I simply laid in his arms, treasuring the feeling of being with him, in this intimate position, without panic or fear. Sleeping beside him had been incredible and although it had originally been one of my fears – that _sleeping together_ couldn't mean simply sleeping beside each other – I felt okay with it… like this was an acceptable place in our relationship. Perhaps I was more ready for a future with him than I gave myself credit for.

"Mmmm… Good morning." He whispered groggily after a few more minutes, his head shifting and his hand moving to hold me tighter again.

"Good morning." I whispered back, pushing myself up and rolling over so that I was facing him. For a brief moment, I worried about the possibility of morning breath before I stopped caring and kissed him anyways.

"Hm, this is the best way to wake up." He said as we broke apart and I smiled. I didn't disagree… no matter what my nerves told me.

As we laid there together and spoke about the day ahead, I tried to figure out what had me so panicked about the possibility of moving in with Edward. I knew he hadn't asked me yet… not wanting to push me into something that I had quite firmly and repeatedly announced that I wasn't ready for yet... but why wasn't I ready? Was it just a fear of changing again? Was it comfort? Was it fear of intimacy? All I knew was that laying there on the couch like that with him, I wasn't afraid, and I didn't know what was stopping me from taking another step forward.

The day continued on as normal after that. Edward and I eventually getting up and moving upstairs to find Nessie just climbing out of bed herself. We spent the remainder of the day running errands and preparing for the week ahead. It was going to be a busy one, with Edward and I both working more than usual, and Nessie busy with day camp and art class.

For the most part, the days that followed were non-stop for us. George Simpson – the man who owned the bookstore – my current boss and the man who had taken his chance on me as one of his only two employees – had suffered a minor stroke over the weekend and would be taking a little time off. I had offered to fill in with whatever was needed at the store, and it placed me into full-time hours, a huge and sudden change from the two days I had previously worked each week. But it felt good to be doing something… to be working full time and able to provide things that Nessie and I needed without outside help.

In the evenings when I arrived back to my dad's house from the store, Nessie and Dad would often be passed out in the living room, watching a show or a game. Occasionally Edward was there as well, waiting up for me to help me get Nessie into bed before we would share a few moments, and then he would be gone as well. It was tourist season now, and though we weren't a primary tourist destination, we were a popular stop along the way – our quaint downtown attractive to city-tourists. It also meant that both Dad and Edward were busier as well… with heavier traffic flow, it meant more stupidity on the roads, and unfortunately an increase in accidents, petty crime, and fighting.

It was nearly three weeks before Edward and I had more than a few minutes together. As it turned out, George's stroke was more severe than initially believed and it had been followed a week later by a larger, even more severe stroke. He would be alright but he would have a longer recovery, and his health had given him a wakeup call, and when I heard from his daughter, she informed me that he had decided to take a much longer leave of absence from the store. I had been asked to continue on a permanent fulltime basis for the time being and I had readily agreed, enjoying my work. Once we hired a younger girl to fill my previous part time hours, things finally began to level out and I found a new groove.

"This feels better." I sighed contentedly from my place on the blanket while I watched Nessie wander in the surf. Edward was sitting beside me, a bottle of water in one hand and his other holding onto mine. It may have been overcast, but it was warm and we were happy to be out and together for the day.

"What's that?" Edward's voice was soft as he stared out at Nessie as she played. It warmed my heart to see his protective nature… the way that I knew he watched both of us, willing and ready to jump in and protect us at a second's notice. It wasn't overbearing at all… just there, wary, and constant.

"Being with you." I whispered quietly, biting down on my lip and turning to watch his expression. His face was stoic as he swallowed thickly, his eyes still looking towards the water, but shining as the emotion hit him.

"Bells…" He paused and turned towards me, his hand squeezing mine gently as he took a moment to formulate his thoughts. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right?" He asked and then shook his head softly, closing his eyes and beginning again. "I mean… you know that no matter what happens… I'll always be here for you – and for Renesmee – anytime. Whether you live at Charlie's, or whether you and Ness eventually move into your own place… I'll still be there for you… with you…" He said again, his voice rough with his nerves and suddenly it hit me. I had been so wrapped up in my fear of moving too quickly, that I hadn't noticed _his_ fears and insecurities.

"Edward I'm sorry!" I apologised quickly and he looked away from me suddenly, his face darkening as he stared back towards Ness. She was still at the edge of the water, laying down and giggling as the waves gently washed up and over top of her. Before he could say anything I elaborated, "I _want_ to move in with you Edward." He didn't move, his hand still tightly holding onto mine as we sat in silence for a minute.

"I've been thinking quite a bit over the last few weeks… and after that night that we crashed on the couch together at your parents' house, I began to question what I was afraid of and why I believed I wasn't ready yet…" I told him cautiously, my eyes blinking back a few early tears.

"Bella I don't want to push you… and I would never expect you to make a huge decision like this while you're still trying to figure things out. I understand that you aren't ready… and I know… you might not be ready for a long time… or even ever. I just needed you to know that I'm okay…"

"Edward stop." I ordered him and reached up, my hand pressing against his cheek and turning his face to mine.

"Just listen to me for a minute." I ordered him gently and he sighed, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"I'm not sure what I'm afraid of." I began again slowly, I wanted… no I needed… him to know this. I needed to reassure him that I was in this relationship as much as he was. "But it's not you… not in any way." I continued, nodding my head and biting down on my lip. This much I was sure of.

"I want to move in with you. And Nessie wants to move in with you." I stated firmly, watching as his fear turned into confusion.

"I just want things to be deliberate. I want to do things better… properly." I tried to explain and then backtracked. "I feel like so much was stolen from me… and from Ness… and since we've been back, life has just kinda swept us forward with things playing out as they happen. I don't always know what to expect, and when decisions have been made, they have just been gradual steps that seem right at the time, but really haven't had much planning involved." I tried to explain it and I saw him begin to nod at me.

"Edward, I want to be with you. I want us to move in with you. It probably won't be right away… but I want to set a goal and work towards that. I want to plan it and make it happen in the right way, with discussion and excitement and preparation. I want to work towards it. I want to make _myself_ work towards it." I continued and he finally smiled at me.

"Isabella Swan, I love you." He didn't say another word as he leaned over, his lips meeting mine and sending sparks throughout my entire being.

"Momma!" Her shrill cry broke us apart and I whipped my head around quickly, my eyes searching the shore where I had last seen my daughter.

Edward and I both stood up, both of us scanning the area while my heart raced. I couldn't see my daughter and I mentally berated myself for taking my eyes off of her and losing focus.

"Momma!" she called out again, her voice seeming to wrap around us with the wind that had begun to pick up.

"Nessie!" Edward shouted and then he moved, his steps taking him to the left of where we had been sitting, and I shifted, following him before seeing my daughter coming towards us, panic in her eyes.

The beach wasn't overly busy, but there were quite a few people out and enjoying the day. Seeing Nessie as she ran towards Edward's outstretched arms, I was searching the general area, automatically looking for anything out of place… anything at all suspicious or dangerous.

"What happened Ness? Are you alright?" Edward demanded as soon as she was safe in his arms, his eyes still frantically moving over the entire area.

"I'm sorry Edward." Nessie was crying and I leaned down, pulling her against me and holding tightly onto her.

"Tell us what happened Renesmee." I spoke firmly but gently, holding her against me as I felt my own tears threatening to fall. I needed to be strong now. This wasn't like my daughter, something had shaken her up.

"I… I wasn't paying attention…" She sobbed out and I nodded, looking up at Edward. He was still hyper-aware of the area around us, but I could see him also paying attention to what she was saying. "I was playing and picking up bits of driftwood to take home with us." She continued, sniffling gently. "And then I remembered that I was supposed to stay right in front of the blanket and when I looked up I couldn't see you anymore." She continued and I tried to understand… she had just wandered down the beach? Nessie was naturally inquisitive and although I could see her worry over wandering away, this was something else. She was still shaking in my arms as she sobbed.

"What happened when you couldn't see us?" I asked her, my voice wavering. I was trying to hold it together, but I had a rock forming in my gut. Something wasn't right.

"When you weren't there I started to walk back to look for you." She whispered and suddenly her head shot up, her eyes searching mine.

"He grabbed my arm. He told me I ruined his life." She stated quietly, the tears suddenly stopping. Her eyes were piercing mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Standing taller I picked Nessie up in my arms, something that I rarely did anymore. Edward was silent, but I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder as his eyes looked all around us… in every direction.

"I… I bit him…" Nessie said again and I let out a deep breath, the tears pushing out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Momma!"

"Can you tell me what he looked like Ness?" Edward spoke carefully, his arm tightening around my shoulder as he led us back to our spot on the beach. When we got there he threw everything into the beach bag, his eyes never stopping as I helped him to quickly pack up our things.

"He had dark skin… and he looked dirty, like he didn't have a home." She answered and I swallowed thickly. "He smelled gross too."

Nessie couldn't give us anything else for a description. She had barely looked at his face, focused on the arm that was holding onto her and trying to get away. After she had bitten him, she had run back down the beach and by the time we had spotted her, he was long gone.

Honestly, she didn't have to say anything else. Edward and I both knew who it was before she had even said a word… our instincts kicking in as our worst fears were confirmed. By the time we made it back into town, we turned and headed directly towards the station, where Edward and I recounted the events of the day to my father.

By the time we returned to the Cullen residence, following a brief dinner at the diner… I was completely exhausted… the heightened emotions from the day wearing me out completely. As Edward was met by his mother, filled with questions on what had happened, I snuck away with Nessie to the guest room, to get her ready for bed.

"Why did that man say that I ruined his life?" She asked as I tucked her into the blankets. I really wasn't in the mood to answer her questions right now, barely able to sort out the answers for myself. But I knew that Nessie and I had always been partners and had always been open with each other. I never wanted her to feel like she couldn't ask me questions.

"Sometimes, people make bad decisions in life…" I began and I watched as her eyes began to close. "When the choices that they make lead to consequences that they don't like… they need to find someone to blame. Even when that person had nothing to do with what happened." I tried to explain, still not fully understanding it myself.

"What if he comes back?" She asked quietly, the fear evident in her voice.

"Grandpa Charlie is doing everything that he can, to make sure that doesn't happen." I tried to assure her, but it was difficult, my own fears matching hers.

This had been a close call… but if Laurent Da Revin was desperate enough… there was no telling what he was capable of at this point.

It only took Nessie a few more minutes to fall asleep and as I left her side to find Edward, I found my chest begin to tighten… my own panic coming through now that Nessie was out of earshot.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked as I joined her, Carlisle, and Edward in the living room. Nodding my head I moved to Edward's side, joining him on the sofa and curling into his arm.

"Are you alright." Esme asked carefully and again I nodded, pinching my eyes closed.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, knowing that I wasn't fooling anyone, but not ready to talk about it yet.

When it was clear that I wasn't going to say anything further, Edward and Carlisle picked up their conversation and I closed my eyes, feeling Edward's fingers trailing up and down my arm gently as he spoke. I needed the comfort of his touch tonight and he seemed to know that… or perhaps he needed the comfort of touching me.

When Esme and Carlisle announced that they were heading to bed and reminding Edward that the house alarm was set, I shifted, opening my eyes and saying goodnight to them.

For a few minutes, Edward and I sat in the dark, neither of us moving… neither of us speaking.

Eventually I turned, looking up into his eyes. It was relatively dark in the room, only a small lamp in the corner giving us any light. Moving up, I brought my lips to his. I needed this. More than ever, I needed to do this.

As he kissed me back, I felt us both shift, both of us now laying side by side on the sofa… his hands stroking my back, and mine beginning to roam over his body, finding the hem of his shirt and reaching underneath.

As my hands explored his skin, I felt him pull back a little, still kissing me, but less intense as his own hands stilled. This was new territory for us, but I wasn't going to back off.

Pressing my lips even harder against his, my left hand moved down, finding the waist band of his shorts and looking for the button that I wanted to undo. Finally finding it, I fiddled with it, my lips still attached to his, but his movements almost completely stopped.

"Bella, no." Pulling back from me, he grabbed my hand and I froze, not sure what to think.

"I want this Edward. I want this tonight." My voice was rough… with nerves, fear, or need… I wasn't sure. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

"Not like this." He said again, his face strained and his eyes squeezing closed.

"Please Edward." I begged quietly. "I already know that I am going to have nightmares tonight… I know that I am going to be filled with horrible images and memories as soon as I close my eyes…" I tried to explain as I tried to move my hands again. But again he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Bells… this is a reaction… a rushed decision." He reminded me and I felt my eyes begin to water. He was right, but it didn't make me want to slow down.

"I want something good to remember when the nightmares come." I was crying now, and he pulled me against him, kissing me on the forehead.

"When the nightmares come, I will be there. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered gently and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly again. "But I can't let this happen… not tonight." He reminded me and I nodded, waves of rejection washing over me.

"And I promise… that I want this. I want to be with you… when you are ready for it… and it's me and you… and we're able to do things _deliberately_ … the right way." He spoke again and I tried to be patient. But tonight, all I wanted was to make the past disappear. And the only way that I knew how to do that, was to replace the bad memories with new ones. I knew what I needed… why wouldn't he give it to me?

With a sudden rush, anger began to fill me… nearly exploding out of me.

"I get it. I'm used right! I probably repulse you!" I knew the words weren't true, but the insecurities that had plagued me since my release where spewing out uncontrollably. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't slow it down as accusation after accusation poured out of me.

Standing up, my verbal assault against him continued as I began to move out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Bella stop." Edward had been following me, not saying anything as I let the energy flow from my mouth… the bitterness and anger so out of character for me that I could see the shock on his face.

"When I saw him reach for me, I deflated again… the anger gone as suddenly as it had started.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I felt my knees buckle, but before I could collapse, I was being held in his arms again, both of us crying now.

"We'll figure this out. We'll get through this together. And I promise… we will come out of this on the other side, and we will be everything that we are meant to be… we just need to make it over this bump in the road first." He whispered and I nodded. I knew the truth to his words.

"I love you Bella, I promise that we'll make it through this next stage together."


	43. Chapter Forty Three - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know who the man was that grabbed my arm, or why he said what he did. But I knew that I was scared of him and I wished I hadn't gone so far from Momma and Edward.

When he kind of started to pull my arm like he was going to try to drag me away… I knew I couldn't let him do that so I leaned down and bit him as hard as I could. His skin was dirty and it tasted really bad. My teeth didn't make him bleed but he pulled his arm back from me and so I ran as fast as I could, spitting out the gross taste while I did. And then I called out for Momma.

For two days after that happened Momma didn't go to work, and everybody was really nervous. Nobody really told me a lot, but I knew that the man that they thought it was, was the same man who helped that lady take Momma when she was ten.

Even though Momma didn't go to work, Edward did. He and Grandpa were at work longer than they usually were and I didn't see Edward at all after that day, even though we stayed at Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house instead of at Grandpa Charlie's. I heard the adults talking and I knew that Grandpa Charlie and Edward were out searching for the man that had grabbed me at the beach. They wanted to "lock him up for good".

After the third day, Momma decided to go back to work and Uncle Jasper drove her there, picking me up and taking me to his and Aunt Alice's house for the day too.

"Is it almost time to have the baby?" I asked Aunt Alice as we folded laundry together. She never liked to sit still normally, but now it seemed like she was _always_ moving around… never taking a break. Her belly was getting bigger too and she had let me feel the baby kicking a few times throughout the day. It felt so weird, and I wondered if Momma liked it when she was pregnant with me, or if she was only scared the whole time because of how I got there.

"Just a few more weeks… I'm due at the beginning of September, remember?" She reminded me and I smiled. I remembered now.

"Are you happy that you're going to have a baby?" I asked as we walked towards the bedroom, each of us carrying a basket of clean clothes and towels. "Are you scared at all?"

"I think that anytime you go through something new or different, you can get a little nervous at times… not knowing what to expect." She told me and I nodded. That made sense. "But yes, Jasper and I are both thrilled to be having a baby… even though we weren't expecting it so soon." She answered me and I listened carefully as she told me about how much she wanted the baby, and how even though Jasper was scared to be a dad, he was excited too.

"Do you ever get worried that a sick person will take the baby… maybe not when it's a baby... But when it's a little girl or a little boy… like what happened to Momma?" I asked her and I saw her smile change. Her whole face looked a lot sadder and I wished I hadn't asked that question. Sometimes my questions did that to people… made them remember sad things and days that were happy became different…

"Are you worried about that happening to you Nessie?" Aunt Alice didn't answer my questions and I felt my eyes fill with tears when she asked me the question instead. I didn't even know that I _was_ scared of that until she said it to me.

"Mr. James kept Momma for a really long time." I said quietly, thinking about it for a long time before I said anything else. "And he kept me there too and he used to say that one day I would be ' _just like Bella'_. And I didn't know what he meant but I think that he wanted to do those things to me too." I said after I thought about it some more.

"When the man grabbed my arm at the beach I didn't know who he was or why he blamed me for ruining his life… but he reminded me of Mr. James – except with darker skin instead of lighter skin – and I remembered Mr. James telling me and Momma all of those things." I kept talking and Aunt Alice just sat and listened to me while I let everything out. "And if Mr. James and the man from the beach could take a kid like Momma or like me and hurt us really bad and never let us go… well why? And what about other bad people?" I asked quietly, still sorting it out in my head. "Are there really _a lot_ of bad people? And why do they have to be bad like that?" I asked, my head getting all mixed up the more I thought about it. It didn't make sense to me at all, and I couldn't understand why it had to happen to me and Momma… and why this man was trying to do it again… if that's what he was even doing – nobody _really_ knew for sure.

"Nessie, have you talked to anyone about any of your feelings… your Mom or Edward or Nana Esme?" Aunt Alice asked as she sat down on her and Uncle Jasper's bed. We had set the baskets of laundry down in the corner, and now she tapped the bed beside her so that I could sit down too.

"Sort of…" I answered her… and then I changed my answer… "…well not really."

"Some of your questions, I can't answer – I don't think anybody can really." She began to tell me and I nodded. I kind of knew she would say that. "Why do bad people exist? Well, it's such a difficult thing to understand… especially when we've been hurt really badly by them. Some people weren't raised to know love… or the difference between right and wrong. Some people have problems with their brains, and knowing what is good or bad, and how to follow rules and how to make good choices instead of bad ones." She said and I nodded. She wasn't telling me anything new.

"I don't know why some of us get hurt in these ways. I really don't." She sighed and I saw her rub her belly while she tried to come up with an answer. "I've asked myself those questions a million times… I never could understand why Mr. James took your Momma and did those things to her… and in a way, I'm glad I don't understand why. It's not _for_ me to understand why." She said and I thought about it. It confused me but it also made sense just a little bit… if we could understand why they did it… it would make us think like them, and I didn't know if I wanted to think like a bad guy.

"I do know Nessie that none of what happened to you and your Mom was either of your faults. Mr. James, Victoria, and Laurent were and are very sick to do that to you or to anybody. It was so horrible and I have seen how strong you and your Mom are over the last year. And I know that now that we have found you both… we will all do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again." She told me… but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at her dresser while she said it. Her words sounded strong and like she could say them and that it would guarantee that nothing bad could ever touch us again. But her eyes looked sad. When I looked at her dresser I knew why. There was a picture on top in a pink frame – in the picture was photo of all of them as kids – Momma and Aunt Alice were in the front with Edward, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper behind them. Behind that was Uncle Emmett – he was always the biggest one – and he was making a goofy face. I had seen this picture before – Nana Esme had one in her photo album as well… she told me it was taken just a few weeks before Momma went missing.

"Are you sad because you know what happened to Momma now?" I asked a few minutes later and when I looked back at Aunt Alice, she was crying.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Ness. You're right. I _am_ crying because of what happened to your mother… and to you… and to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie… and well… it happens and I don't understand it at all." She said and I reached over to her. Holding her tightly.

Sometimes grownups thought that they always need to have all of the answers to the questions that kids ask them… especially when something bad happens. But sometimes I think its better when they don't have all of the answers. This time it made me feel better… because the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. At least I knew that it was normal to feel that way. Even the grownups couldn't understand all of the bad stuff all of the time.

"Can we go make some lunch now? I bet the baby is getting hungry." I said a few minutes later. I wasn't really that hungry, but I knew that making food and eating it would make us both feel better.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Aunt Alice said while she wiped her cheek with her sleeve and then we both stood up. Before we left the room, Aunt Alice picked up the picture frame and brought it with her, setting it down on top of the bookshelf in the living room instead. Now you could see it as soon as you came into the room.

I liked it there.

The rest of the day was better. I felt better and I think that Aunt Alice did too. I liked spending time with her and I knew why Momma always said that Alice was her best friend when she was little. They weren't like each other at all… but somehow they seemed to go together – kind of like peanut butter and jelly.

By the time that Momma and Jasper got back to the house, we were giggling at a game we had made up together, and I wasn't as worried about the bad people in the world. I knew that I had my family with me, and I knew that somehow, everything would be okay again.

I didn't know how. I just knew that it would be.


	44. Chapter Forty Four - Rosalie

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't imagine the terror that she felt.

When we were kids, I know that my brother felt remnants of fear whenever he was placed into a new situation with people that he didn't know very well… especially men. As we got older, he worked it out and eventually learned how to handle triggers and function overall, normally. I remembered more of my early childhood than I ever let on to my brother, the flashes and bits coming together over the years to form full memories. For a long time though, I wasn't nearly as sensitive to it as Jasper had been, but after I was raped by Royce, I eventually came to understand what we had gone through as young children… going through it again myself, completely terrified of having anyone too close to me. It took a long time for Emmett to break down those walls, both of us working together to push through it and become as close as we had eventually become. Even still, there were still times where even Emmett wasn't able to come too close or take me by surprise.

Bella was far stronger than I was though; and despite her fear, she just kept going throughout it all… terrified, but stubborn as hell.

But I watched her after that day that she and Edward had spent at the beach, after Nessie was approached and grabbed by the man who we now knew had initially been a part of Bella's kidnapping. Although Nessie couldn't positively identify him, all of us had a gut feeling… an instinct within that told us that there was no doubt… it was him.

And as I watched Bella, I saw her strength shine through, even as she began to simultaneously slide backwards again.

As she continued to work at the book store, we all checked in regularly, ensuring that she was never alone for long, and always able to contact us. Neither Edward nor her father were overly happy about her continuing to work while they tried to track him down, but she wouldn't have it any other way – her assertive demeanor letting them know that there was no room for arguments. She was determined not to let the fear rule over her.

But it didn't stop her from constantly looking over her shoulder, while the bags under her eyes got darker once again. I knew that she wasn't sleeping much at all. She had confessed her inability to both fall and stay asleep at night, one evening while she and Nessie had joined Emmett, Haley and I for dinner. That conversation had led to Emmett insisting that she stay to watch a movie with us, since Edward was of course, working late again. My husband, being far more sensitive than most people realised, picked out the most boring docu-drama that he could find, and within minutes Bella was passed out on the couch.

"She doesn't sleep good unless Edward's close." Nessie whispered as I moved to cover Bella with a light blanket.

"Come on, let's go put Haley to bed." Moving across the room I reached into Emmett's arms where our daughter was also fast asleep. She had spent most of the afternoon playing with Ness which always tired her out.

Carrying Haley up the stairs, Ness followed quietly behind me until we got into the small nursery and I began to pull out pajamas and a fresh diaper.

"Is it weird that I sleep better when Edward's close too?" She asked me quietly and I shook my head as I laid my half-awake daughter down and worked quickly to get her ready for bed.

I didn't answer immediately, focusing first on the task at hand so that when I finally answered, I could give Nessie my full attention.

"I think that you trust Edward." I finally spoke up as I laid Haley in her crib, watching as her eyes blinked slowly up at me. She was exhausted and would be asleep again in minutes. Shutting off the light, we walked down the hall and towards mine and Emmett's room. "I think that when you have someone that you trust to keep you safe, it is much easier to relax in general." I answered her and she nodded, remaining quiet.

I had sat down on our bed, my feet curled up underneath me as we spoke and Nessie had gradually laid down, her head resting in my lap as I combed through her hair with my fingers. She was a beautifully affectionate child, and I wished that any of us could provide her with the safety and stability that she craved. She had come so far since they had been found in that god-awful bunker; but she still needed something more.

"Edward, what are you doing right now?" I didn't even give him a chance to answer his phone, speaking as soon as I heard the line connect. At the sound of my voice, Nessie's head shot up and I saw the confusion on her face.

"Are Bella and Nessie alright? What's wrong?" He panicked like I knew he would and I rolled my eyes at his dramatic questions. Of course I knew he was always worried about them, but he also needed to just breathe once in a while and let others speak before he jumped to conclusions.

"They're fine. As fine as they can be." I answered quickly before launching into my speech. "But you need to come and get them and take them home… and not just to drop them off and tuck them in and go your separate ways." I lectured quickly. "Bella hasn't slept well in days, and Nessie needs the security that you provide the both of them with. Take them to your parent's house, take them to the Chief's house… but stay with them. I shouldn't have to tell you this…" I sighed and I heard him take a deep muffled breath himself.

"Give me…"

Edward's answer was cut off by the shrieking coming from our living room down below and I waited as I heard her wake herself up, the murmur of Emmett's voice nearly undetectable as he comforted her. Thankfully he had more than enough experience dealing with nightmares, and I wasn't worried as I waited for Edward to continue.

"Bella?" He asked, resignation in his voice.

"Less than thirty minutes of sleep on our couch…" I said quietly into my cell phone and waited.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He finally answered and I sighed, I knew this wasn't easy on him… and he was exhausted himself, determined to find the creep before he could hurt either of the girls again. But right now, both Bella and Nessie needed him _with_ them, more than he realised. He would have to somehow figure out the right balance.

"Thank you Aunt Rosalie." Nessie had relaxed immediately following my call to Edward, even the knowledge of him on his way, obviously comforting to her.

"Anytime Ness." I smiled down at her as she closed her eyes to wait, while I continued to run my fingers across her scalp. She wasn't sleeping, but she was more at peace while she waited.

Less than an hour later and Edward had arrived to pick the girls up, Nessie thrilled to be going home with him, and Bella although surprised, relieved as well. Her face had both lit up and softened when he had come in, asking her if she wanted to head back to his parents' house with him for the night.

As Emmett closed the door behind them a few minutes later, he pulled me into his arms and I gladly let them surround me.

"You know, I love my brother… but sometimes he needs a kick in the ass to figure shit out." Emmett grumbled as we moved to go upstairs.

Snickering, I turned around and walked backwards.

"As if you've never needed a good ass-kicking yourself?" I watched as first his jaw dropped open, and then after a moment closed again, his eyes twinkling brightly as his dimples appeared.

"Do you remember what it was like growing up? When Edward was so insistent that she was out there and alive?" I couldn't stop the question from flowing out from my mouth, Emmett once again frowning as he remembered it himself.

"I wanted to believe she was alive… but I couldn't." He said and I nodded. It wasn't that we had given up all hope… it was that we all knew the statistics and the likelihood of ever finding her.

"At this time last year, if you had told me that we were going to find Bella and her daughter that looks so much like her that she could almost be her clone… I wouldn't have believed it. I don't think that I could have. And I never could have imagined the horrors that she faced, or the way that Bella and Nessie kind of fit back into everything." I continued on with the thoughts as we got ready for bed, not quite sure why I was on this track tonight.

"I don't think we could have pictured this." Emmett said simply and I hummed in agreement. It was true, seeing everything that Bella had to work through, the way that although she fit, she had to find herself and her place again…. Even seeing the development of hers and Edward's relationship – slow and steady, but consistent; as if they had always been meant to be together.

"Once this bullshit with that prick is done…. Once they find him and put him away too… Bella's going to change again… she'll settle down." Again, Emmett surprised me. He was not only sensitive, but he was also quite intuitive when it came to his family… when he said things like this, he was rarely wrong.

"Do you think she and Edward will be able to move forward after that?" I asked him as we climbed into bed, his arms wrapping back around me.

"Yeah… as long as my brother chills the fuck out and just lets nature take its course… he needs to let go of control and just be with Bella." He chuckled and I sighed.

"This is Edward we're talking about…" I stated with a slight giggle of my own.

"I know. Bella'll mellow him out eventually though… she's the only one of us with the patience to do it."


	45. Chapter Forty Five - Carlisle

**Carlisle's POV**

"Is there any new development at all?" I asked my son as we sat in a little café just down the road from the hospital. We were both working, but had somehow managed to both squeeze a few minutes out so that we could eat lunch, something that we hadn't done much of lately, but I missed.

Sighing, he ran his left hand through his hair, while his right one gripped his coffee mug. I could see the exhaustion building up on his face again, his eyes hosting dark circles, and his shoulders just slightly slumped over.

"Nothing." He took a sip of his coffee and then set the mug down again. "It's like he's been a ghost since about two years after Bella went missing." He confirmed and I nodded, not really sure what I could say.

We knew enough about the man that we all suspected had approached Nessie. Once Bella had given us his first name and a description of him in the days that followed her own recovery from that bunker, Edward and Charlie had tracked down his record. He had been somewhat local for a time and had been picked up by Charlie several times before Bella's disappearance for possession, petty theft, and break and enters. We also knew from Victoria Sutherland's statement, that he had followed her when she had left town. Following that, there had been nothing too much that Edward or Charlie could find on the man.

"Is Bella doing any better?" I tried a different tactic. I could see my son focused inside his own thoughts, most likely retracing every piece of information he had ever come across in regards to Laurent Da Revin. It was easy for me to see him returning to that obsessive place that he had lived in for most of his life, and I was truly worried. Taking care of Bella and Nessie, he was once again running himself ragged. His obsessive side also never letting him rest, insistent on finally capturing the last of the trio involved in Bella's disappearance, and determined to never let anything happen to either Bella or Nessie again. But as much as he felt it was his obligation to do this, it wasn't healthy for him either.

"We both feel better and get at least a little more sleep with either them at your place with me, or me staying at Charlie's." He answered and I nodded. I suspected as much.

"I wanted to thank You and Mom for always letting them spend time at the house, and for taking time with them as they've needed it. I know Bella's conversations with Mom are so important to her… and I know I have the house almost ready now… but until he's caught… I was hoping that we could still spend time at your place." He jumped around a little with his thoughts and I gave him a small smile to let him know I understood what he was both saying and asking me.

"Of course Son, you know you are always welcome." I responded gently and he nodded. Not saying anything I watched him run both hands through his hair again, his face reddening slightly, and his eyes beginning to form tears. Blowing out a breath, he gathered his thoughts once more.

"All those years I spent searching for her… I didn't think…" He paused, swallowing thickly. These conversations were difficult for my son, and I knew that he didn't show many other people this vulnerable side to himself.

"I had resigned myself to a future of constant searching, without ever finding her." He finally stated and I frowned. I didn't quite understand his words this time. He had always been so determined that she was out there, and that she would be found…

"I knew she was alive… I knew it deep within me… but I also…" He paused again and I shifted in my chair, folding my hands across the table in front of me, and leaning forward so as to give him my full attention.

"I had begun to believe that not finding her was a punishment for losing her in the first place." He admitted quietly, and I watched as my son broke apart in front of me, tears flowing down his cheeks and his eyes distant, focused somewhere in his head.

"Even the parts of me that searched… those parts believed that _if_ we ever did find her… that she would never return to our – or rather my – life." Taking his napkin he wiped his cheeks, his eyes coming back into focus. "I never could have imagined _how_ her return would change my life." He told me and I nodded carefully. "This past year has been so up and down with so many emotions, new experiences, and honestly brand new territory for us all." He stated nervously, glancing past me and around the quiet café.

"Edward, there are some things that I will never be able to comprehend." I tried to think through my words thoroughly. "None of us will ever be able to understand her twelve years of captivity, or the minds of the _people_ who participated in either her capture or her abuse." I swallowed thickly, I couldn't even _try_ to comprehend those things… even the thought still churned my stomach. "I know your nature Son, and I know that you still hold yourself accountable, even after all of this time. But it's time to let that go now. It isn't healthy for you, and I worry that it will hinder you and Bella from ever truly moving forward." I stared him down, I wanted him to hear me as I said the words.

"From Nessie's description of what happened at the beach, I understand your fear and your determination to find him. But I also believe that given time, he will be located and that as long as we remain vigilant, he will not be able to harm anyone at this point." I knew he would disagree with me here, and the reality was that we didn't know much about the man and what his capabilities were.

However he had approached Nessie, and from his words believed that she _was_ Bella.

"Keep looking for him, but remember to keep your focus on those two girls." I reminded him gently and I saw him nod his head. I know Rosalie had called him several nights ago, calling him out on the same thing and telling him to spend time with them. She had done it for Bella's sake – it was clear that she wasn't sleeping any longer, tormented by her own memories and nightmares. But I was telling Edward this for himself. He would do no good if he wasn't taking care of himself, and remaining connected to Bella throughout his searching.

He didn't respond, and he didn't need to. I could see my words tumbling through his head and knew that he would heed them to the best of his abilities. He would still continue his searching for Laurent Da Revin, but now he would also put more focus back on Bella, and his relationship with her and Nessie.

For the next few minutes we sat together in relative silence, sipping our coffee and enjoying a few minutes of 'down time'. Words were unnecessary and I watched with pride as I saw the shift in my son's face throughout our time together.

He and Bella were truly unique, their relationship fascinating as it had grown and blossomed since she had been found. Esme was as surprised as I was, always watching to ensure that she could offer them help if it was needed, but generally as perplexed as I was at how easy the two of them had re-bonded.

"Your mother also asked me to tell you to call her." As I paid the bill, I remembered Esme's message. "She wants to plan a small party for Bella and Renesmee's birthday next month." I chuckled lightly and Edward nodded, smiling himself.

"Nessie's been asking for a party already." Edward's face lit up when he mentioned the girl. He loved her like his own, and although he had never spoken the words as far as I was aware, I knew that to him, she was his daughter. But to be honest, we all felt that way – Nessie was as much our family as any of the others were… Esme had cried when she told me that Nessie had asked to call her Nana, and I had nearly done the same the first time that she called me Grand-Dad.

"Call your mother, I think she and Alice have already sorted out many of the details, they just want you to confirm a few things." I told him and I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Small party? With Alice involved?" He laughed and I smiled. Alice was known for going all out with this kind of thing.

"Just call your mother." I laughed again and he nodded, the both of us standing up and moving towards the door.

Just as we reached his car, I heard his phone chiming and when he glanced down at the display, his face darkened again.

"Cullen." He responded quickly as I got into the passenger seat of his cruiser. He had picked me up and was going to drop me back at the hospital before continuing his shift.

"I'll be right there." He slammed his door shut and threw his phone onto the dashboard.

"Do you need me to walk back to the hospital?" I asked as he threw the car into drive and he shook his head quickly.

"No." He sighed loudly, turning out of the café's parking lot and heading towards Forks General. "They found a body down at La Push… Charlie thinks it's him."

Silence once again consumed the car as we drove the three blocks to the hospital. As he dropped me at the main doors, I got out of the car and turned to my son, not saying a word but looking him in the eyes, hoping that I could convey every thought I had through that one look.

Nodding, I knew that he got it, and then he was gone.

Pulling out my phone, I opened up my contacts and selected Esme's name.

"Carlisle?" She picked up immediately as I walked towards my office.

"Edward just dropped me back at the hospital. He got a call." I spoke quickly and quietly, knowing that I shouldn't say anything yet, but wanting to prepare my wife. She would be Bella's primary support if it was true.

"They think they found his body."

 **A/N: I just wanted to pop by and say thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story up until this point. I apologise in the randomness of the updates. It has been a hectic year and I try and post when I can. Please remember to keep reviewing and let me know what you like about this storyline!**


	46. Chapter Forty Six - Edward

Edward's POV

I didn't call Bella right away. I needed to be sure before I told her anything. It had been a risk to even tell my father where I was going, knowing that he would call my mother right away.

But as he had gotten out of the car and stared me down, he had grounded me in a way that only he could. His thoughts pouring out and reminding me to stay calm and take a deep breath.

Charlie and I had been called to La Push as a courtesy only. By the time that I arrived, Charlie was waiting for me to pull up at the trailhead leading to third beach; Sam Uley – the La Push officer running the scene had called him after seeing the victim and knowing that we had been searching for a man matching his description. Nothing had been confirmed yet, but from the look on Sam's face, it was likely him.

"What happened?" I asked as I approached the two men, not wanting to wait for answers.

"Washed up on the edge of the beach this morning, a couple of campers found him." Sam responded as we began to hike through the trees that would lead us to the beach.

"Any idea how long he's been dead?" Charlie asked and I listened closely for the response, there's a good chance he'd been dead awhile and that was why we hadn't found any trace of him.

"Hard to say, but not long. Body's almost perfectly intact…" He responded and I felt myself growing frustrated.

By the time we made it down to the beach, the scene was bustling as they tried to sort everything out before the body would be moved and the tide was due to come back in.

Carefully navigating our way down the last of the trail and over the driftwood stacks, Charlie and I stood back and observed the scene in full, more than aware that we were both currently guests, but both of us ready to see the body and put our minds at rest.

The closer that we got to the body, the heavier my legs got. I was nervous. Of all of the bodies that I had seen in my relatively short time as a police officer, I had never been nervous – but here I was today, ready to move forward with my life and ready to let myself feel the relief if it was him, and yet, my legs were shaky – almost refusing to go any further.

"That's him Cullen." Charlie's voice was gruff as we stopped just back from the body. We didn't need to move any closer – as much as we could see the difference in his appearance from the photos we had on file – we could also see the similarities. It was him alright. I nodded in agreement, swallowing thickly before turning back towards Sam and confirming that it appeared to be him.

Charlie and I didn't say anything else to each other, taking a moment in silence to process it all individually and revel in the fact that our search was finally over. It had been close to thirteen years now since Bella had gone missing – and in that time, we had never before had to acknowledge that the searching was done… Had I given up on finding her – or had Charlie given up on finding her – it would most likely have destroyed us. And now, eleven months from the day she had come home, we could finally see it. Our searching was done. It was over. James and Laurent were both dead, and Victoria was spending the remainder of her days locked inside of a prison cell. In my mind, and I'm sure in Charlie's as well… the case was finally closed, regardless of the final reports or the cause of death. We were both more than aware that we might never get further answers – the reasons that they had taken Bella – none of it mattered. Bella and Nessie were safe at home, and now that her kidnappers were all accounted for, we could finally breathe.

We didn't stay long down at La Push… getting out of their way and letting Sam and his team finish up once we had answered a few questions about our investigation into Laurent. Unfortunately though, Charlie and I were both still on shift and as things picked up throughout the afternoon; I felt my impatience begin to spike. I wanted to get back to Bella – I wanted to hold her close and tell her that it was over. I wanted to see her relief and I wanted to see Nessie smile.

Not at your parents' house – at your place instead. – B N

When the message came through at the end of my shift, I smiled. I had called my dad to tell him about the body and I knew he was planning on telling mom, who I knew had gone to spend time with Bella and Nessie earlier in the afternoon. I didn't need Bella to tell me that she knew already. The fact that she and Nessie had gone to my place instead of back to my parents' house told me enough.

"Bella?" I walked in the door to an amazing smell and immediately knew Bella must be in the kitchen – the smell was different and so much better than the fresh paint I had smelled every other time I had walked in. For the past couple of weeks I had been putting in some work at the house – fixing up just a few things and painting everywhere to get it ready to move into. I had pushed back my move however while we had searched for Laurent – wanting to be with Bella, we had continued to use my parents' house; and I had taken my time in finishing up at the new house, knowing that I wasn't in a massive rush to get it done.

I didn't hear an immediate reply as I kicked off my boots and I frowned, wondering if I misinterpreted her message in some way – despite the delicious smell. And then, suddenly Nessie appeared, running at me from the living room and jumping into my arms as I turned towards her.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed and I laughed as she gripped me in the biggest hug. "I love my room! It's amazing!!" Still laughing, I hugged her back; happy that she liked it. Esme and Alice had actually done most of the work in designing and setting up the room for Nessie. I wanted her to feel like my home was hers – I wanted it to eventually BE hers. So we had spent some time planning for her room to reflect herself. It was a dark green and light grey colour scheme – at first I had worried about how dark it would feel, but with the yellows and pinks that Esme and Alice had suggested adding to accent it – it worked well. Of course there was an entire side of her room dedicated to her art supplies as well.

"I'm glad you like it Ness," I chuckled as she practically jumped back out of my arms, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the kitchen.

"I don't just like it… I love it." She stated again with a smile before continuing, "Thank you Edward. I love you!" She exclaimed as we got to the kitchen and I froze as I saw Bella standing at the stove and pulling a tray out of the oven, Nessie's words ringing in my ears. Glancing back down to the girl who was still gripping my hand tightly, I felt my eyes well up with tears before I could stop them.

Tugging gently on Nessie's hand, I crouched down to her level and waited for her to turn around. She had no idea how much her words meant to me.

"I love you too Nessie." I stated firmly as she finally turned and looked back at me, her dark brown eyes sparkling just like her mother's. It didn't even need to register, she was in my arms again in a micro-second, her own eyes filled with tears that were quickly soaking through my shirt. I didn't care. This moment was amazing.

Nessie was outspoken and inquisitive. She often asked the questions that were on her mind without a filter, and she also let us know what she was thinking on a regular basis. She had stated previously that she liked me a lot, and that she trusted me, she had thanked me and confided in me at times, she had trusted me and she had held me when she was scared. She had told my mother and Rosalie and Alice that she thought of me as her father, and she knew that I loved her and Bella. But as vocal as Nessie could be; there were also parts of her that were still guarded and hidden from the world – only coming out in moments where she needed to tell us something important.

"I do love you Edward. You're the best Dad and I'm glad we found you." Her words were muffled as her face remained buried in my shirt; but both Bella and I heard them clearly.

I couldn't have stopped the tears if I had tried. For several minutes we held onto each other and I reminded Nessie that yes, I did love her. Bella had joined us in the entrance and I felt her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it and letting me know that she was there and witnessing this with me.

When she eventually pulled back and began to wipe her eyes, I had to stop and wipe my own. It had been one of the biggest moments I had experienced emotionally over the past year – and with everything that had happened… well, I knew that this was only the beginning of life with Bella and Nessie, as a family. It was a good beginning though.

As we sat down at the table, Bella serving us food I was left once again in awe of the family we had formed. Looking at the meal that Bella had prepared I was beyond grateful to have this woman in my life. After my mother had confirmed that Laurent was dead, Bella had surprised her by asking her to take her to the store and help pick out a few things. Together they had bought cookware and dishes for the house; visiting the grocery store and stocking the fridge and pantry with a few basics and the things that she needed to prepare tonight's meal. It was something that she later told me that she wanted to do for us. She wanted to have a part in the house… she wanted to move in with me. This was her way of letting me know that she wanted it to be her house as well.

That night felt different. After dinner Bella and I spoke a little bit about Laurent while Nessie took her sketchbook out to the yard. I didn't want to sour the mood, but I needed to let her know that it was him… that I had seen him, and that he was one-hundred percent dead. Following our talk, we gathered up our daughter and went for a walk… heading towards the small ice-cream truck that parked in the abandoned service-station at the corner of the street.

By the time we returned to the house, we were all exhausted and even though Nessie's room was the only one completely finished; we decided to spend the night together. Before tucking Nessie in, we played a board game – and then once she was settled into her bed, Bella and I moved to the couch that we had purchased and placed in the living room, curling up next to each other and just holding one another.

For the first time in thirteen years, I felt at peace… and for the first time since finding Bella in that bunker, even she felt different, her face lightening as she held onto me and simply relaxed.

For the first time in thirteen years, it felt like she was free from out of the bunker.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven - Bella

**Bella's POV**

" _Momma! I don't feel good!" Nessie's voice was small, terrified. Blinking my eyes open I couldn't quite focus through the darkness… the strange sense of enclosure nearly suffocating me._

" _My tummy hurts!" Her little voice wasn't full of the life and joy that she had embraced over the past year… no it was different… more like before._

 _Blinking my eyes several more times, the blackened room slowly started to focus and as I realised where we were, I squeezed them tightly shut again._

" _Momma?" Her voice called out again and I shook my head back and forth, trying to block out the sound of my daughter's voice. This wasn't right. This wasn't Nessie. We were free._

" _Is Mr. James ever gonna bring us more food? My tummy still hurts! Why can't we see outside? It's almost my birthday Momma!" She cried out, the words fearful, weak… starving for a childhood that she had been denied. I couldn't take it anymore, raising my hands to my ears, my eyes still squeezed tightly shut I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs:_

" _No more! I won't live in the bunker anymore!" Over and over again the words fell from my lips as I shook my head, flashes of everything blinding me as I saw twelve years of pain and torture and loneliness… twelve years of everything in reverse… leaving my head… moving with the sounds of my screams into the darkness._

"Bella, it's alright… I'm here." It took so long for Edward's voice to break through. I could hear my screams echoing against the walls of Edward's bedroom… but my eyes were still squeezed tightly closed and my hands were pressed up against my ears. I could feel his hands on my shoulders though and as the screams began to fade, his words became more and more clear. I knew I was sitting up and when I could finally feel my heart begin to slow it's frantic pace… I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness, not surprised to see Edward sitting up in front of me, his own eyes worried as he gently held onto me.

"I'm sorry." I apologised… not for the nightmare, but for worrying him. "It was just a dream…" I tried to explain, but in seconds he had pulled me up against himself.

"I've never heard you yell like that… for so long… I couldn't wake you up out of it…" He told me as he held me in a tight embrace, his worry further evident; I had truly shaken him up with the extent of this nightmare.

"I'm ready Edward. I'm ready to move on… the past… the bunker… it can't hold me down anymore." I tried to explain it, but I knew it would make little sense. It was a deeply personal dream, unlike anything I had ever experienced before, and even upon waking I could feel a shift in myself… in my own need to let go and move forward.

"What do you mean Bells? What was your dream about?" He had sat back a little bit and I could see the confusion on his face.

"I can't… I don't know how to explain it… but it was… freeing… cathartic…" I spoke quickly, trying to make sense of it myself.

"I just know Edward… I'm ready… it's time. I don't want to wait to move in with you… I want to do it now… or soon anyways… I'm ready to take the next steps in our relationship… in our life…" The more I spoke, the more that the excitement grew within me. I hadn't felt this feeling… this pure joy and readiness to move on since I had been found. It had always been a process… happiness had felt like work… at times only half-truth as I fought through constant memories and worked through the trauma of my past. But over the course of my dream, something had shifted and I could only describe the feeling as peace. I wasn't naive enough to think that nothing would ever bother me again, but I did know that I was ready to move into the next stage of my life without feeling weighed down and anchored to the trauma.

"Woah, slow down a little!" Edward's words were cautious, but his face held a small smile, his eyes sparked with interest as he witnessed this transformation.

The day that my Dad and Edward got the call to go and confirm that the body that had washed up on the shores of La Push was indeed the third and final conspirator involved in my kidnapping, was a day I would never forget. Once Esme had finally heard back from Carlisle that Edward had confirmed it, I felt a strange relief flood my entire body. The weeks leading up to that day had been horrendous, sending me spiralling back into a state of constant fear, petrified of being taking – or worse, having Nessie taken as an act of vengeance.

Unable to sleep, and barely functioning had led me to a state of hyper-vigilance, never resting, and forget any form of rest… including sleep. So as I deteriorated, Edward finally cut back on the evenings and nights, spending more and more time with me… ensuring that he either stayed with me at Charlie's or we stayed with him at his parents' house. It wasn't ideal, but it had brought us even closer together as I realised how close I was to being ready to fully commit to living with him.

After that day, where I had spent the night at his house, and once things settled, I had returned to spending most nights at home with Charlie, Edward staying occasionally, and us spending the odd night with him.

But now, nearly a month later… early on the morning of Nessie's tenth birthday as we sat on Edward's bed in his new home following my nightmare… I was ready. There didn't seem to be any more reason to wait.

"I don't want to slow down anymore Edward." I took a breath and reset my train of thought. I wanted to be clear and concise, and I didn't want him to think it was simply a reaction to a nightmare that was bringing this on. "I know we talked about maybe after Christmas to give me time to adjust, and to kind of spend more and more time here with you…" I began again and he nodded, he was still sitting across from me, and I reached over to grab a hold of his hand.

"But I don't want to wait until after Christmas…" I said clearly, watching his face for any sign of a reaction…. He simply sat quietly though, waiting for me to continue. "I'm ready to move forward… I love you Edward, and I want to be with you. I don't want to wait because I spent so much of my life living in fear… I'm not afraid anymore. I want to be with you, and I want Nessie and I to be a family _with_ you… if you'll still have us?" I didn't doubt his answer, I knew that he wanted this as much as I did… I also knew that he had held back so much over the past year so as not to frighten me with quick moves, or to push me into things I wasn't ready for. But he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"Bells, I would be honoured to have both you and Nessie move in with me." His answer was so simple, but there was a raw truth to his words… his eyes conveying the depth to them as he spoke, his hand squeezing mine as I literally felt his love wash over me. It was a feeling unlike anything I had known before being found… but that I had felt growing steadily since the day that Edward had burst through the doors of the bunker.

Neither of us fell back asleep that night and as the sun began to lighten the sky as morning rose, we held each other tightly, talking about the future and what we wanted from here… both of us speaking about things that we had been hesitant to reveal before now. The biggest surprise coming from Edward when he revealed that eventually he would love to have more children… something that both terrified me and excited me. Neither of us was anywhere ready yet… sex still not something that we had even dared to try yet, but it did leave us both with a sense of calmness, knowing that we had similar goals and dreams to look forward to chasing together.

By the time that Nessie had bounded into our room, we were both already dressed and ready to begin the days' festivities, my Dad arriving soon after to enjoy breakfast with us before he would head to the station. It was the middle of the week, and while Nessie should have been going to school – Edward and I wanted to make sure that Nessie's first birthday here at home was something special. The following Saturday we would have a big party at Edward's parents' house to celebrate both mine and Nessie's birthdays, but today… today was for Nessie.

Edward of course had gone all out in buying gifts for Nessie… a ton of additional art supplies, accompanied by the outfits I had picked out. I had also written my daughter a book… since the previous Christmas when Emmett had begun to call my daughter 'Little Loch Ness', she had developed a fascination with tales of the Loch Ness Monster and had drawn several sketches and images of her version. Over the months I had slowly collected these drawings and put them together with a story I had developed – a tale of a little lonely loch ness monster, who came out of hiding and developed into a beautiful and proud being. Wrapped up in green and gold paper, Nessie tore open my gift and was shocked to see her sketches paired with my words in a story that she could hold onto forever.

Just as we began to tidy up the mess from the paper and our breakfast, I watched Edward as he took Nessie aside and sat her down in the living room. I knew what he was doing and while I watched the interaction, I also wanted to give them their space.

As he sat down across from her, he held out one last small gift… the box wrapped up in gold paper and tied with a green ribbon. She slowly took the box from him and as she undid the ribbon and slid the package open her eyes grew wide as she saw the necklace sitting inside.

"Renesmee Carlie, I want you to know just how special you are to me." He began slowly as he took the necklace out for her, holding the small silver locket in his hand and pinching the clasp to open it up – inside I knew it revealed a small photo of the three of us on one side, with 'Family' etched into the other, on the back of the locket was an etching of the Cullen family crest. "I know that we have only known each other for a year now, but you hold a place in my heart and my life, that nobody else will ever be able to fill. I know that over the past year, some things have been difficult and confusing… and most of all, I know that I fell in love with not just your mother… but with you as her daughter." He continued and I realised I could no longer see, the tears streaming down my face. Nessie was silent as Edward continued. "Nessie, I want you to know that I love you so much, and that I am honoured that you have chosen to allow me to come into your life, and to fill in such an important role. I want you to have this locket, as a reminder that I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. I consider you my child, and I love you so much." Wiping my own eyes I could see the two of them sitting beside each other, both of them with tears running down their cheeks. It was such a heartwarming moment for me, and I couldn't stop the smile as I saw Nessie lunge into Edward's arms.

"I love you Edward. I'm so glad that you found us!" She exclaimed from inside his arms and I chuckled lightly; in complete agreement with her statement I found myself beginning to nod. "I didn't know if you wanted to be like my Dad… but I feel like you _are_ my Dad…. And I didn't know if that was _okay_ before… but now I do… and I love you Edward." She spoke again, the words broken up with the odd sniffle.

"Always Nessie." He replied simply as she pulled back again. "I will always love you, and I am so happy that you got to choose me to be a Dad for you." He said and I smiled. I loved the way he worded that… it was true, he loved her… but she had _chosen_ to allow him into that role… to trust him with such a precious relationship. It was something different from what Edward and I had… and I knew that if I hadn't trusted Edward from the beginning that things might have been a little bit different, but I also knew that their relationship wasn't dependant on mine and Edward's relationship either. They had a completely separate bond between them, and I knew that no matter what happened, he would always be willing to fill that role for her.

A few minutes later and Nessie was bounding up the stairs to get dressed in the new outfit I had chosen for her, the necklace secured around her neck. I didn't doubt that she would wear it with pride as often as she was able… it held such a special meaning for her.

The rest of the day was filled with things for Nessie. For the first time in her life, she was experiencing a birthday worth remembering.

A trip to the beach, complete with art supplies and a picnic lunch were the highlight, followed by an afternoon of laughter and games as we went for a short hike, and then ended up at the diner for dinner – meeting up with my Dad again. After dinner, we stopped by Edward's parents where there were cupcakes and balloons waiting – just a small preview of the party planned for Saturday.

By the time that we got home, I was ready to face the next day… a day that I had not been dreading, but that I did have minor anxiety about. I knew my own birthday would be filled with various thoughts, memories, and unknown feelings.

But seeing Nessie's joy… her innocence and excitement, it had grounded me. It had reminded me of my nightmare and the peace that I had felt in its wake.

So as I curled up that night into Edward's arms… I welcomed the day that was to come.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight - Nessie

**Nessie's POV**

My birthday was the best day ever. Momma and Edward took me out and we did all of my favourite things and I got to miss school for the day. I got presents, and Edward told me that he liked being my Dad and wanted to keep being my Dad. I saw Grandpa Charlie and Nana Esme and Grand-Dad Carlisle. I talked on the phone to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and then I talked to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and even Haley. I didn't get to see everybody, but I knew that they were all going to come to the big party at Nana and Grand-Dad's house on the weekend. I couldn't wait… even though I knew Momma was a little bit nervous.

But after the day we spent together on my birthday… Momma looked better too… she seemed happier again… calmer. It was kinda weird.

After a movie, we all went to bed and I fell asleep so fast.

But then Momma woke me up… shaking my shoulder slowly with her hand, with Edward standing beside her.

"What's wrong Momma?" I asked when I opened my eyes. It was weird… they never woke me up… even when I had to go to school I always got up on time by myself.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie… we just thought you might like to see this." Momma shifted my legs over on my bed and sat down while I pushed myself up. Then she held up her cell phone sideways and I had to close my eyes because it was really bright. When I finally looked back at the phone I couldn't help but to squeal. It was so exciting!

"You had the baby!" I cried out and Aunt Alice smiled at me. I thought she would be in the hospital… she was supposed to be in the hospital after she had the baby… that's what everyone told me.

"He finally decided it was time to come and meet us." Uncle Jasper moved his camera to show his face and I smiled, waving at him. "He didn't even give us time to get to the hospital, and he was born right here at our house." Uncle Jasper said quietly and I couldn't stop smiling.

"He is sooo adorable!" I exclaimed excitedly. I wished I was there and I could hold him. He looked so cute in Aunt Alice's arms… it was about time. He was supposed to be born a week ago, but Momma told me that babies like to come out in their own time and not when we want them to.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your birthday with your cousin Nessie!" Aunt Alice said and Jasper moved the camera so that I could see the baby again. It took me a minute to remember that it was still my birthday and I shrieked again… it was an accident, but I was super excited.

"It's so awesome! I'm so glad he chose my birthday to come! Now every year he can celebrate his birthday with me and we can have a big party!" I stopped for a second… "Wait… what's his name?" I asked and Aunt Alice smiled back at us. Momma was watching the camera too and I saw Edward leaning against my door now, watching all of us.

"We named him after a very special person in my life… one of the people who helped me learn to trust and to love again… the man who raised me like a son." Jasper said and I nodded. He wasn't in front of the camera right now, but I knew what he meant – Edward had done the same thing with me. "So his name is Henry… Henry Jackson Hale." Alice told us and I smiled. I liked it. Baby Henry.

"When can I meet him?" I asked quickly, watching Henry as he blinked his eyes and turned his head towards his Momma with his mouth open. I thought maybe that meant that he was hungry.

"We're going to go over later on tomorrow," Momma told me and I nodded. It was a special day today and tomorrow was special too… Henry being born made it even more special now.

"Thank you for letting me see him tonight… he is special!" I told Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and Momma looked down at me with a smile. She knew how much it meant to me… I hadn't had any experience in my life with stuff like this, so everyone always tried to include me now. It was nice.

"Happy Birthday Ness!" Aunt Alice told me again before Henry started to cry a little bit. Momma took the phone and stood up, congratulating them again before her and Edward said goodnight… even Edward looked like he loved Henry and I could tell that he would love a baby one day too.

After the phone call with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and Baby Henry, I couldn't sleep. I tried for a while, but then I got frustrated and got up out of bed. I was too excited to sleep, so I tip-toed out of my room and towards Edward and Momma's room. I thought they would be asleep but their door was open just a little bit and I could hear them talking inside.

I didn't want to be snoop-y, and I was going to turn and go back to my room, but I heard Momma talking about me when I was a baby and I stopped.

"… Nessie was born so tiny, and quick just like Alice described Henry's birth." She told Edward and he didn't say anything, just listened to her. "I thought it might bother me a little bit, jealousy or something… but I feel… like I said last night… at peace. I won't let those years in the bunker take anymore joy out of my future. Those years gave me Nessie, and you brought us back and have been so amazing since then. I will always have some resentment for the years that we all lost… but I can move forward now. With you. With Nessie. With our family and our friends. I can be happy, and I can look at little Henry and miss my little Anthony, but still feel the joy and excitement. It's so strange, to feel so comfortable, even with uncomfortable feelings mixed in." She said and I waited to see if there was anything else. For a minute it was quiet and I leaned in to peek through the door. I saw Edward holding onto Momma in a big hug, but as I leaned in, I lost my balance and before I knew it I was on the floor of their room.

"Ness?" Momma jumped up and came over to me. I was kinda stunned and just laid there for a minute.

"Sorry Momma… I couldn't sleep… and I heard you talking about me…" I tried to tell her when she helped me up.

She didn't say anything and we walked over to the bed, Edward shifting so that we could all sit down.

"I know what you mean Momma." I said quietly and she looked at me like she was waiting for me to explain what I meant.

"I know that it was scary when they rescued us, and everything felt big and new and really, really terrifying. And for a long time it was hard to know who to trust and what was good… and all of the bad stuff was there in my head for a long, long time. It's still there sometimes and I still remember when Mr. James came in and would hurt you… and I remember how scary it was and how much I was afraid that I would have to go back to the shed." I tried to tell her and she nodded, her face a little bit surprised. "But I know now that we have family who loves us – I have you and Edward and Grandpa and Nana and Grand-Dad and Aunts and Uncles and Cousins and friends… and I know that even when I'm scared now or when the bad feelings come back… we have a good life now. And you were always the best Momma for me… even in the shed you always protected me and took care of me and we always did fun stuff and you taught me so many different things. And I will always remember what a good Momma you were. I can be happy now, even when the bad stuff comes back in my head. I can keep looking forward and growing and having fun and really living my life… even though sometimes it's still a little bit scary."

Momma didn't say anything. She just nodded her head and hugged me… and then Edward hugged us both.

"Happy Birthday Momma." When we pulled back I looked at the clock before looking back at Momma, 12:02… it was her birthday. She was twenty three now, and I knew that somehow this week she had finally found peace.

I knew that she was finally free.

 **A/N: Almost done, I have one final chapter – more of an epilogue really and then we are finished. This story has been an amazing journey and I want to thank everyone who stuck with it and read to the end. It is so far, one of my favourites, and I am overall happy with the end result. Thank you also, to everyone who left a comment or sent me private messages asking about different aspects. It always means the world to an author to get this kind of feedback.**


	49. Chapter Forty Nine - Edward

**Edward's POV**

After spending Nessie's birthday as a family, we had all been exhausted. Bella and I hadn't slept much the night before, following her nightmare and her experience of freeing herself from the past. After putting Nessie to bed, we had both curled up in my bed, with Bella tucked securely into my arms while we had both drifted quickly into our own sleep.

It was less than an hour later that I heard my phone ringing and I jumped up, not wanting to wake up Bella, I placed the phone to my ear as soon as I saw Jasper's number. I figured that it was going to be the call alerting us that labour had finally started for Alice and that they were on their way to the car.

I was shocked when Jasper told me that Alice had gone into labour, and then quickly – within half an hour, delivered their little boy at home. The paramedics had arrived soon after the birth, followed by their midwife, and then my father and mother to ensure that Alice and the baby were alright. By the time that all was said and done, they had chosen to stay home following the birth instead of lugging everyone into the hospital. Alice was doing amazingly well and I spoke to my sister for a few moments before I woke up Bella to give her the news.

Bella was in awe of Alice and little Henry, and I was only slightly surprised to see the serene expression on her face; no hints of jealousy anywhere. She had spoken to me previously, admitted to wishing that she could have Nessie's newborn days back… but here, speaking to Alice, there wasn't any hint of that.

Later on, after waking up Nessie and allowing her to join in on the excitement, it was apparent that nobody was going to be falling asleep anytime soon. So instead of trying to force sleep to come, we all moved downstairs to the living room, Bella and Nessie creating a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the television and picking out a movie to watch, while I went to the kitchen to boil the kettle for tea, and make some popcorn.

It was the perfect start to Bella's birthday as we curled up as a family and watched a movie, all of us eventually crashing and sleeping until late the next day.

We spent the next day giving Bella what she asked for, a quiet day of both mourning and joy… she wanted to celebrate her birthday and the anniversary of their freedom… but she wanted to be given the space and the quiet to do so, surrounded by Nessie and I. The only exception to the day being the phone calls from the rest of the family to wish her a happy birthday, and of course our brief visit to Alice and Jasper's house to see the new baby.

As I sat and watched Bella interact with Henry, I was left once again in awe of this woman. She held the newborn with such ease, her face peaceful and relaxed, and I realised that it was me that was experiencing the pangs of jealousy this time, wishing that I had been able to experience Nessie's early days, months, and years _with_ Bella. But as much as I also mourned the loss of that time with my girls, I also knew that our lives together were just beginning, and that I would be there for them now, and going forward for the rest of our lives.

As I saw this side of Bella, her determination to move forward and no longer allow those years trapped in a bunker any control over her present and future self, I found myself ready to accept that same determination, to stop allowing fear and pain into my life. It really was time to let go, and start to truly _live_ my life again.

As the sun set on the thirteenth anniversary of Bella's kidnapping… and the first anniversary of her rescue… I knew that life would be different for us all.

"Thank you Edward." Nessie was sound asleep in her bed, and Bella and I were snuggling in our bed. I had kissed her softly, reminding her that I loved her. The bitter-sweet day had come to a close, and I was looking forward to the weekend coming up… celebrating with friends and family who had supported Bella and Nessie throughout the previous year. But it was more than that. I was looking forward to just living life again, with Bella, Ness, and our family.

"You never have to thank me…" I said as she kissed my neck and I sighed. Her kisses were light and feathery and I would never get enough of them.

"I love you Edward." She said quietly, her kisses continuing up my neck and towards my jawline, travelling across to my right ear I felt her gently lick the edge before she once again returned to kissing it. I couldn't control the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I love you too Bells… always." I whispered as she kissed back towards my mouth, pressing firmer as she reached my lips.

We didn't speak very many words that night, as she led the way and showed me what she wanted. Stopping every so often to allow her mind to catch up with her emotions, I frequently returned to watching her eyes, ensuring that she was alright with everything that we did.

It was our first time… both of us. It was messy and slow and filled with pauses and understanding and intimate fears… but it was perfect.

Afterwards, she clung to me as we piled blankets up and around ourselves. There was no regret, no tears, and no pain. But we both needed time to recognise the step we had just taken.

By the time that Saturday rolled around, Bella and I had both taken time to recognise that we were not the same people that we had been, even just a week before. We both felt such a huge weight lifted, a massive shift in our lives, that as we approached my parent's house and were greeted by our friends and family they all began to comment, or simply look at us differently. It was amazing.

That evening, with everyone in attendance – even Alice, Jasper and little Henry – and with Charlie's support and Nessie beside me, I pulled Bella over to me, kneeling down and revealing the ring that I had purchased months before.

There was no pause before she gave her answer, and her joy – while quiet – was immeasurable as she reached down and pulled me back up, jumping into my arms and kissing me firmly, despite our audience.

Seconds later, the ring was situated on her left hand and she was being whisked into my mother's arms for a hug, while my father came over to embrace me.

It was truly a remarkable week.

The end of a lifetime, and the beginning of another.

From out of the bunker, I hadn't known what life would bring us.

I had never expected to find everything that I had now… a family that I loved with everything inside of me, a future wife, a daughter, and plans to _finally_ live our lives.

Nine months later, I watched in awe once again as Bella came towards me as I stood at the altar, finally confirming my commitment to Bella through marriage. Nessie came down the aisle just after her mother, and when Bella and I sat to sign the registry, Nessie sat as well, watching as I signed not only the registry, but the final set of paperwork that would allow me to officially and legally become Nessie's father.

As life continued to move forward for our family, I soon came to the realisation that life was actually perfect… despite the hard times we had faced.

Of course there continued to be times… days where Bella or even sometimes Nessie would become triggered by a word or an action, usually unexpectedly and short-lived, but occasionally more than that as well. Sometimes even I would find myself pondering those dark days that I experienced during Bella's disappearance, and the year that followed… regretting something that I had missed in their lives, or lamenting the fact that she had been hidden so close to where we were all along. Thankfully we both had a strong support system, and those moments became more rare as time continued to flow forward.

And like life tends to do, it ebbed and flowed with periods of calm combining with chaos and busyness.

Bella had registered for college classes and maintained her job at the bookstore, taking over completely when the old man decided to sell. As she worked towards her dream of becoming a novelist, she continued to spend as much time with Nessie and me, and really with the entire family as she could.

Nessie continued to show interest in the arts, her natural talent only blooming further with the continued support from us, as well as her teachers. As she grew and matured, she also maintained a sweet innocence about her, complete with a sense of wonder that continued to appear whenever she encountered something new. Like Bella and I, she occasionally encountered a reminder or a trigger from her time in captivity… but perhaps it was her age… or the simple innocence that was such a part of her, but she always seemed to let go the quickest, able to use her memories as lessons or reminders of what she had now.

Over the weeks and months following our wedding, our family shifted again, becoming more of a singular family unit as Nessie first called me Dad… a term she had often referred to me as, but never outright called me until that moment. Although it was different now, as my parents adjusted to their empty nest, we still continued to spend a lot of time with them, Nessie especially fond of Mom and Dad. Charlie of course lived so close, that oftentimes he would be sitting at the kitchen table, ready to eat with us following a shift at work, or even on his days off. Bella and Nessie moving from his house had been difficult for him, but he had been graceful about it and we ensured to include him in all of our major milestones and celebrations. A few months after Bella and Ness moved in with me, Charlie surprised us all when he brought a woman to dinner… a friend of his from a long way back who had lost her husband a few years prior. It turned out they had reconnected, and when Bella saw her father's smile when he looked at her, she felt more at ease about him being 'on his own' now.

For myself, I did find it surprising to see how close I had become to both Alice and Emmett again… and of course Rosalie and Jasper as well. After Bella had disappeared from the fair, I had remained close… but I had also built walls up around myself, keeping everyone an arm's length away. After that first year with Bella back though, my walls began to crumble, and the relationships with my siblings only further strengthened as we all took joy in each other's lives. After Alice gave birth to little Henry, it was even more obvious, and as I quickly became the mischievous uncle to her son, a unique bond formed between us again.

It was almost as though I was the one who had come out from the bunker the previous year… even I could recognise the difference in myself.

As Bella and I moved ahead together, we looked forward to eventually adding to our family. It was on Bella's twenty-fifth birthday, three full years after I found her, that we discovered that she was expecting our child. It was a nerve-wracking time for both of us as we waited to share the news with our families, and Bella wanted to adjust to the news herself before telling anyone else. It had taken her some time to conceive, and as a result she had been placed on a fertility treatment to try and stimulate ovulation. We were both nervous and excited at the same time, and her pregnancy had brought up unexpected feelings within both her and I… and also surprisingly Nessie, when we finally broke the news to her.

By the time that we finally made the announcement to the rest of our families at Thanksgiving that year, it was double the excitement when we showed them all her ultrasound photo, complete with not one, but two perfectly healthy babies.

While we celebrated our impending arrivals and life moved forward, I couldn't help but smile almost constantly, life finally normal for our family as we faced the same joys, sadness, fear, and excitement as any other family.

On the day that Bella gave birth to our boys, I was overcome with emotion, tears streaming down my face as I held onto them both and kissed my wife's head; while Ness sat with us in awe, watching her brothers like a hawk, thrilled to get to have the experience of being a big sister.

And Bella and I?

With everything that we had experienced and conquered, we stayed the course together. Things got tough from time to time… but throughout it all, we never let go of each other.

Together we came out of that bunker, and together we built our happily-ever-after.

The End.

 **A/N: Okay, SO I may have ended this a little on the cheesy side. I knew right from the very first day that I started writing this story that towards the end, the additional POV's would fade out and it would focus on our Big 3 characters (Edward, Bella, Nessie). After twelve years of absolute pain and torture for our three, they deserved a little bit of cheesiness mixed into their happily-ever-after.**

 **I do have some supplemental chapters that were written a long time ago. I need to edit them, and then I will probably add them on to the end of this story (as there are a few things that I addressed in more details in them). However for the time being, this story is now complete.**

 **Again, thank you to everyone who stuck it out until the end. If you are so inclined, I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a final review to let me know what you think!**


	50. Supplemental One - Esme

**Supplemental Chapter #1 – Esme POV**

When I received the phone call from Jasper asking me to come over right away, I couldn't help but to smile. The two of them were panicking and I could hear my daughter in the background cursing at her poor husband as the pain coursed through her. Although she was already a week past her due date, the call had come as a bit of a surprise to us… Carlisle and I just barely sitting down following Edward, Bella, and Nessie's visit for birthday cupcakes.

Within minutes of the call however, I had grabbed a hold of my husband and we had left for our daughter's house. Jasper had informed us that labour had begun rather quickly and Alice was insistent that the baby was going to be coming right now… at first I had assumed that she was exaggerating slightly, but upon hearing even her husband's panicked voice, something told me to hurry up.

By the time that we arrived, it was a flurry activity and I was taken aback when we walked into the living room to see Alice cursing loudly at the paramedics who had arrived on scene; stark naked as she waited for an opportunity to 'push'. As the midwife came in behind us, we stepped back and out of the way, while she tried to speak to Alice and assess her progress. It was only minutes later that we got to meet little Henry, watching as our daughter brought him into the world right there; with the help of her midwife.

As I watched her hold her son, and the chaos of people that had arrived to help and ensure both of their health, it wasn't the first time that I was taken back to memories shared with me from Bella. I couldn't possibly imagine how she had done it alone, functioning as a mother without support immediately following the birth; despite her age and maturity level and the trauma of the entire situation. This was an experience that even the most prepared mother often struggled through.

As I was brought back to the current situation and the new family in front of me, my focus shifted back to little Henry and of course Alice. She was a natural mother and I was thrilled to witness this transformation with her. Of course little Henry was perfect, and if his early cries were anything to go by, he was bound to have a spitfire personality just as his mother did.

By the time we left them to get some rest, it was the middle of the night and again my thoughts were bouncing between everything – Henry's birth, Nessie's birthday and the party we had planned for the following weekend, and of course Bella's birthday – the anniversary of her disappearance.

Once we arrived back home, Carlisle and I headed up to the bedroom to try and get a few hours of sleep, but before I could settle, I felt I had to send my son a message. We had witnessed their call with Alice and Jasper from the background, but I knew my son, and I knew the significance of what today held for him.

 _ **Thinking of you today Edward, as well as Bella. It's a new anniversary this year… one of freedom instead of the prison that you both existed in for twelve long years. Enjoy the day ahead, and you know where to reach me if you need to talk at all. Love Mom and Dad.**_

3:03 – I smiled as I set my phone down, glancing at the numbers on the clock and realizing that over the course of twelve years, this was the approximate time that Edward almost always came down to talk on her birthday. The nightmares haunting both him and I. For the first time this year, that tradition would be broken, and as thrilled as I was to have Bella and Nessie safe and at home with my son, I also had to admit that those conversations between Edward and I had helped to build a strong connection.

 _ **Thanks Mom. I'll call you after lunch and we can have a virtual tea.**_

As his next message came through I smiled at the little emoji's… two little smiley faces with a tea cup between them.

Edward did call me later that afternoon, and I could sense immediately that something was different within him. When Bella got on the phone briefly so that I could wish her a Happy Birthday, I could hear a lightness to her voice as well. I didn't know what had caused it, whether it had been her birthday and the anniversary of her kidnapping, or whether it was something else entirely. I just knew that it was there and it was different.

Over the next several years, I got to step back and watch my family grow. It was strange after everything that had happened – raising my own family, including Edward through his continuous searching – had become a part of my identity. The adjustment from being needed as a Mother and Wife and into being loved and wanted as a Mother, Grandmother, and Wife was smooth; and as I felt the transition and stepped into my new role, I learned more about each of our children, their spouses, and the art of being a grandmother.

With Nessie, it was easy. She was mature and incredibly wise beyond her years. What should have been awkward and uncomfortable at times, had actually been completely natural between us… she was my grand-daughter, and it was incredible to watch her grow, branch out, and adjust to her new family structure with Edward formally taking on the role of Father that he had filled since finding them.

I had of course already become a grandmother before Nessie had come into our lives – Rosalie although not my child by blood, was still a part of our family, and losing her first pregnancy had brought us close together when she was just a teenager; I had been able to connect with her in a way that nobody else that she knew could… having lost a child myself before Emmett came along. When she gave birth to Haley, she had spent many days and weeks following her daughter's birth confiding some of her feelings to me, and again, we held a special bond that had only grown stronger over the years. By the time that she had William, followed shortly after by Katherine – Katie; I knew that the bond between us would never unravel.

By the time Henry was born, I was already getting the hang of the Grandma thing, and when Alice eventually had Ella, I was ecstatic to keep adding to our family. Not only was little Henry a little spitfire, just like Alice, but Ella took after her father, quiet and contemplative – always seeming to be aware of the atmosphere surrounding her. Jasper himself had become an amazing father – something that I was well aware that had been a fear of his. Early childhood trauma had deeply affected him, and despite the work he had done; there had always been a lingering fear deep within himself that said that he wouldn't be a good father.

During a conversation with him following Ella's birth, he had spoken to me in depth about how he had finally realised those lies; and he broke down in tears as he described the need that he felt to protect, not only both of his children, but Alice as well. It was truly remarkable to see the growth that had happened within him as well.

The kids of course were all close, and to mine and Carlisle's surprise had decided to all stay or return to the Forks area. I was thrilled to keep everyone close by and to have the opportunities to watch as their families grew, with the ability to help out when asked and participate in their lives.

After Bella and Edward got married, they confessed to Carlisle and I that they had not been using any birth control since shortly after becoming intimate together. Edward was worried that nothing had happened, and Carlisle of course gave him the contact information for a friend of his who specialised in fertility. After the trauma that Bella had faced in the bunker, there was a possibility that she would not be able to conceive or to carry a pregnancy – at least without assistance. Bella and I spoke several times about her frustration over not being able to get immediately pregnant. When she stopped bringing it up, I waited anxiously for the news, trying to hold back any questions until Bella herself broached the subject.

When Thanksgiving arrived, I had a feeling that they were about to finally make their announcement; Bella had gained a small amount of weight in her face, and I simply just knew that she was expecting. As dessert was shared at the table, Edward stood up and waited for the family to quiet down before launching into his excited news. Not only was Bella going to have a baby, but they had learned early on that she was carrying fraternal twins.

Over the course of six months, I was honoured to sit with Bella as she faced the scariest pregnancy of her life – filled with worry, fear, triggers, and most of all joy. Because as much as she was doing something new and terrifying, she had worked hard to become the woman she was now… strong and firm, loving and kind, and most of all determined to not let the years she spent in the bunker, rule the rest of her life.

Watching Bella while she birthed twins was yet another remarkable experience. Of course she had nurses and the midwife at the hospital, and Edward was there throughout it all, holding her hand and offering her words of love and comfort; she was calm and collected, needing little guidance from anyone to allow her body to experience this miracle. Again, I was left in awe as I sat in the background and observed this amazing event; present for the birth of both grandsons – Miles Anthony arriving first, followed minutes later by Masen Charles.

The way that she would spend her days following the birth, leaving me no less in awe, as she adjusted to having two little ones with ease. Her patience and kindness never seemed to wane, and as the boys grew, she was there to teach them anything and everything; oftentimes even getting down into the mud to play with them.

A little over two years later, I was there again as she brought my last grandchild into the world, Emily Renee. Emily's birth had been more difficult than the twins, with the cord wrapped around her neck, as she came into the world it was silent. Bella had immediately thought back to Anthony and believed at first that her daughter hadn't made it. Thankfully, the birth had been fast and as a result, there had been no damage to the baby… another miracle in itself. She was normal, healthy, and surprisingly feisty.

As the years continued on, and I watched the family grow and change; some things remained the same:

 **Up with Emily at 3:00am – every year, a different reason, and yet always the same reflection… six years ago today we found them, and life has never been better. Looking forward to dinner tomorrow night. - E**

I chuckled lightly as I read his message, up myself and already boiling the kettle. It didn't seem to matter how many years passed… Bella's birthday would always hold more memories – both good and bad, than any other; and each year Edward and I both spent time sending messages back and forth around this time – reminiscing, supporting, and generally just connecting – always in awe at the way the situation had turned out.

Edward was our middle child – and though we loved our children all equally – Edward had a different bond with both Carlisle and I. His 'bunker years' difficult for him, and forever changing the way that he would approach life. The experiences he had faced and overcome – had brought him close to us; and I doubted that anything could ever change that connection… it might shift as his family grew, but he would always maintain a strong link to us as well.

One September day, our families attended a fair to celebrate a birthday. That day, forever changed our entire family… twelve years later, on the exact day of her disappearance, we found our missing girl, and the daughter conceived during her time in captivity. It was an indescribable moment as I watched her hobble out of the shed and come into the light. Since finding Bella, she had continually thanked us for allowing her and Nessie to join our family… but what I had come to realise over the years is that there was no _joining_ our family. She had always been a part of it. It was _why_ Edward had been unable to stop searching, believing, and hoping to find her. She might have been hidden in the ground, buried under concrete and earth… she might have been taken from her family and friends, and beaten, raped, and tortured… but those years in captivity had never removed her place from our lives. It was there all along, we just needed to find her again; and once we did, well, of course she _was_ a part of our family.

She always had been, and she always would be.

 **A/N: Just a little extra – call it supplemental, or a secondary ending… not really any new information, just Esme's POV on our happily-ever-after. I have always loved Esme's character… the genuine strength, and yet also soft nature of the way that she cares for her family as the matriarch.**

 **I have a few more of these "extra" chapters – some take place after our story, some take place during the 'bunker years', and some even before that. I may add them from time to time as I feel like re-visiting. I still absolutely love this story, and again, thank you to all who took the time to read and review it!**


	51. Supplemental Two - Renee

**Supplemental 2 – Renee's POV**

 ***Trigger Warning – Discusses depression and suicide.**

The sun was warm and dry… but I felt cold. I always felt cold these days, no matter how many sweaters I wore, or how hot the days were. It was as though my heart had locked away any warmth, the numbness I now felt spreading throughout my limbs and preventing anything warm from penetrating my skin.

I could almost say that I was used to it now… if you ever truly could get used to such a feeling. It had been four years now... four years of absolute _hell_ without my daughter.

I had only arrived back home to Arizona three weeks ago now. My Mom had welcomed me home with open arms eyes filled to the brim with tears. She didn't press me to talk about my sweet Isabella, and for that I was grateful.

Being constantly reminded of my daughter, and forced to listen to never-ending updates from my husband on his search for her, was part of the reason that I had chosen to leave. Charlie couldn't let her go… he refused to let the case grow cold, allowing poor Edward Cullen into his compulsive searching as well; always ready with another lead that would inevitably lead to further disappointment and heartbreak.

I couldn't do it anymore.

Living with a husband completely obsessed with finding our missing daughter had left me exhausted, and unable to connect with him on any other level anymore.

Neither of us was unaware of the chances of ever finding her alive. It was why we had been recommended to hold a memorial service, and to stop the searching. It was what I had wanted to do… and yet, he had refused. It had broken what remained of our family apart, and I had run… the memories, the town, and even our friends too much of a reminder for me.

"Mommy!" My eyes were drawn to the scream from the little girl, just down from where I was sitting. I had left the house early and wandered the area for a bit before picking up a coffee and winding up at the little park. When my eyes landed on the little girl, I noticed immediately that she seemed to be alone – her cheeks wet with tears, and her cries panicked as she walked towards me.

"Mommy!" She cried again and I stood up quickly, moving towards her.

"Hey, it's alright. Can I help you find your Mommy?" I asked her as I got close to her. She sniffled several times, looking closely at me before nodding her head and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Alright, what's your name?" I asked her calmly as I continued to search the area, wondering how on earth this little one was all alone. My chest was quickly tightening, my thoughts bouncing between this little girl and my own, knowing that I didn't know where my own daughter was right now.

"Hannah" she said, saying it around her thumb, forcing it to come out muffled.

"Hannah?" I confirmed, and she nodded again, the tears still leaking from her eyes, and dripping off of her chin.

"Alright Hannah, how old are you?" I asked her and she stared wide-eyed up at me as she held out her hand, four fingers open, with her thumb curled in. "Four?" I asked and again, she nodded.

"Did you come to the park with your Mommy?" I asked and again, found myself glancing around. The parkland was slightly hilly, and I couldn't quite see the whole area, but from here there was nobody else in sight.

"She went to the car and I was supposta wait at the ducks." She took her thumb out of her mouth and sniffled again. "I got scared." She said quietly, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe under her nose. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed a tissue and brought it to her face, helping her to blow her nose.

"The ducks are over this way, let's go back and see if she's over there now." I said and reached out to her, offering her my hand. "My name is Renee." I told her and she carefully reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand. As she let me lead her over the hill on the west side of the park and towards the small pond where the ducks liked to gather, I asked her a few more questions, so that if I did have to call the police, I had some more information to go on. The entire time though, my stomach was in knots. This was too much for me to handle right now… but I didn't have a choice.

"Hannah! Oh my God!" I heard the exclamation before I saw the person. As we crowned the hill and little Hannah heard her mother's voice, she let go of my hand and ran towards the sound, barrelling into her mother's arms at full speed.

As I saw the woman crouch down to greet her daughter, I felt my throat constrict and the tears begin to form. Standing awkwardly and watching their reunion, I knew I was about to lose it and turned around to leave… it was obvious this was the girl's mother and they were happy to have found each other.

"What were you doing with her?" As I took my first steps back towards where I had been sitting, I was surprised to find a hand grab my shoulder, yanking me back. The voice was not kind or thankful, and instead it was filled with accusations.

"I'm sorry?" My mind was jolted and I turned back to face the woman who had left her daughter behind her, still sniffling lightly.

"Why were you with my daughter? What were you doing with her?" She demanded again and I flinched back at the sheer tone, the anger.

"I was sitting just down over the hill there on a bench… your daughter was coming towards me, crying and panicked – she couldn't find you." I took a step back as I spoke, the angry woman matching it with a step towards me.

"My little girl wouldn't just wander away like that!" She exclaimed, her voice laced with indignity.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was just trying to help. I saw her crying and she said you had gone to the car and she couldn't find you… She told me she had been by the ducks, and so I brought her back this way to help her look for you." I tried to explain again, but the woman's face held no gentleness, her eyes filled with hostility.

"Hannah knows better than to…"

"Look, I'm sorry but all I did was help your daughter look for you… perhaps you should keep a better eye on her in the future." I interrupted her, the frustration seeping through. I didn't need this right now. The last image I had of Bella at the fair springing forward in my head. Bella was much older than little Hannah… Bella _did_ know better than to wander… and somehow, we had all missed it when she had. _I had missed it… I had lost her._

"I pray that you never have to face down some woman in the park, trying to take your child; just because you turned your back for thirty-seconds." The words were like a slap to the face, and I felt my cheeks burning red. The frustrated and startled tears that had formed in my eyes had turned to angry tears and I felt my chest tighten.

"Look lady…" I paused. Taking a moment to catch my breath and step back mentally. I didn't need to fight. Right now, I just needed to get back to the house so that I could break down in private.

"You have no idea… I was only trying to help Hannah get back to you." Feeling deflated, I turned around and began to walk quickly back towards the road. For a few moments I half expected her to try and stop me, and then I wondered if I would be getting a visit from the cops… if she had reported me as a suspected child abductor.

When I walked through the doors of the house, my mother was up and puttering in on the back patio, shifting chairs and potted plants around. As I entered the kitchen, she smiled and gave me a small, half-wave. I nodded back at her. I knew I probably looked like a mess… my nose bright red from crying, my cheeks and eyes puffy and still rimmed with tears. I was sure that even my hair was looking frazzled, standing up in all directions from my nervous hands running through it as I had walked back home.

After I grabbed a chocolate cookie from the jar on the counter, I joined my mother outside, sitting down in one of the chairs she had just moved into the sun and wishing that the warmth could penetrate my heart. At first, neither of us spoke. But then, the events at the park began to flow out of me; the words not angry… devastatingly sad, and filled with four years' worth of pain.

"Renee, I know that you have held onto so much guilt over the last few years. I know that in your heart, you blame yourself for Isabella's disappearance." She began quietly, her eyes glancing up and towards the sky. It was perfectly clear outside today, warm without being unbearably hot… the sky crystal clear and bright blue. But it felt like anything but a nice day.

"I don't know why this happened to our darling little girl… and I don't know that I have any words that can ever take away your pain. But I _do_ know, that in no way, was it your fault… or Charlie's or her friend Edward's." She didn't say anything else, her own thoughts drifting as she continued to stare up at the sky… her lips pursing tightly together. I knew that she didn't blame me… she blamed whatever twisted individual had taken Bella. I wanted to blame them too… but I couldn't shake my own inner turmoil… the guilt that had collected as I had gone over that day thousands of times in my head… wondering if I had just watched them all a little closer… or if I had said 'no' to the fair… or if I had just talked to Bella a little bit more, informed her a little better.

It was my job as a parent to teach and protect her. I had obviously failed at both… and now, now she was gone.

As the thoughts swirled through my head for the remainder of the day, I tried desperately to shut them down. With the thoughts came the pain, the numbness receding as I felt the depths of the despair that I had tried to push down for so long. When it came time for me to curl up in bed that night, I wanted to scream… the pain in my heart was hot. For once I wasn't cold… but I now wished I was. I could handle the chilling numbness… but this heat… this fiery agony that had ignited was too much.

Closing my eyes, I tried desperately to sleep. But images of Bella, and of my encounter with little Hannah flew through my head on repeat. The woman from the park's words echoing back to me. I had failed Bella. It was my fault.

Finally, shifting my eyes to the nightstand, my mind was made up. Looking at the picture of Bella, Charlie and I that I had set down, I grabbed the bottles of pills and popped open both of the lids.

I didn't hesitate… the vodka I had hidden beside the bed, washed them down, two by two… until the darkness, the shaking, the racing heart, the chills, the nausea…

In my final moments, I knew without a doubt, that I had made a mistake… I had given up, and Bella was still alive.


	52. Supplemental Three - Jasper

**Supplemental 3 – Jasper's POV**

 ***Trigger Warning: vague discussion about childhood abuse.**

I don't know how exactly I knew that she had died… I just knew that she was gone. As a six year old, it didn't make any sense to me… I had woken up and walked into the kitchen to get Rosie some breakfast. Back in those days, Rosie was my responsibility as she was only three, and Mama had other 'more important things' to worry about. As I passed her on the sofa though, I paused and looked at her. I didn't have to touch her or say her name… even to my little brain, I knew that she wasn't with us any longer and I felt my heart skip a beat.

After I got Rosie some toast… all we had in was some bread and a little bit of peanut butter… I left her watching the little television that Mama had put into our bedroom to keep us quiet. It only got three stations, but one of them showed cartoons in the morning.

I didn't want to stay at the little house anymore, and so I had gone into the living room to dig through the heap of laundry that needed doing, and pulling out an extra set of clothes for both Rosie and me, I stuffed them into a plastic grocery bag. As I was getting us dressed, I heard someone banging on the door, and I pulled Rosie into the closet with me to hide. I heard him come in… one of Mama's _special friends_ … and then I heard him say 'oh, shit!' before he left again, slamming the door behind him.

Rosie didn't want to leave that day… she was crying for Mama, and I tried to hug her and tell her we were going somewhere better. Finally I lied to her and told her we were going to the park… and it was only then that I could get her to come with me, her ratty-old blanket in her hand.

I didn't know where we were going at that time… but I knew that there was a school just down the road, and though I had never gone to school yet at that point; I knew that schools were full of good people who helped kids. When we eventually walked through the doors of the building, I stood there for a minute, terrified of the choice that I had made and unsure of what to do next. But then, as a teacher or maybe she was administrative staff (All these years later, I wasn't sure of certain unimportant details any longer) turned the corner to head towards the office, she saw us standing there awkwardly… my little grocery bag in one hand, and Rosie's hand in my other.

That woman, led us into the office that day; speaking the kindest words to us I had ever had addressed to me. The only thing that I told her was that our Mama was dead and we had no home any longer.

At first I refused to say much else, repeating the same sentence to the principal of the school while Rosie sat quietly beside me. Rosie didn't talk much yet… I was the only one who really interacted with her, and she _knew better_ than to make noise in front of any other adults already. Not knowing what else she could do, the principal brought us out to her car and drove us into the police station, less than three blocks away from the little house we had run from.

Those first weeks were almost harder than the years of abuse. It was so normal for me, that I didn't know kindness at all. Talking about the horrific things I had experienced, had nearly traumatized me further, especially when Rosie and I were first separated… placed for a short time in different care centres.

By the time I had opened up enough to even mention the abuse I had experienced (it wasn't really a surprise – both Rosie and I had gone through physical exams the day we left), I was finally placed with a family who had experience in fostering kids who had been abused. Within days, and at my non-stop insistence, they had managed to take in Rosie as well, wanting to keep us together.

It took a long time for me to trust both of our foster parents. The first step in learning that they were okay was when they were able to finally bring Rosie home. The next stage was not only learning that the couple wouldn't hurt us… but also that they were there to care for us. Even as a child of three and four, I had helped out, and eventually by age six I had come to be Rosie's care-taker. Mama was usually there… and sometimes she had yelled at me to do something different 'with the baby', but for the most part, she was too busy to care for Rosie… let alone me.

When Mr. and Mrs. Hale tried to help me with anything, I would kick up a tantrum and insist on doing things myself. I didn't like that they wanted to do things for me at all. Rosie however, was young enough that the majority of the trauma was easier for her to overcome, connecting to the Hales much quicker and easier than I had. Once her fear began to dissipate, she even developed a special bond with Henry, becoming his little girl within a few weeks, and wrapping him around her finger. For a long time I just sat back and watched, always on guard, always ready to run at a moment's notice… a grocery bag always hidden beneath my bed in case I had to run with Rosie again.

Two years after Mama died, the Hales officially adopted both Rosie and I. Thankfully, things had started to shift, and I had more good days than bad days at that point. Not long after the papers were finalised and we officially became Hale children, our new father accepted a position with his company in Washington, moving us part-way across the country, and settling us into a little town called Forks.

That fall I started school in our new town, feeling at ease though I was a grade behind others my age… the first year I had lived with the Hales, they had home-schooled me to bring me up to speed. At six years old, I could only parrot things I had seen on the television through re-runs of children's programs. When I did eventually begin school in Texas before the move to Forks, I had entered a year behind… in the beginning I hadn't even noticed, even though I knew that Rosie had entered only two grades behind me. If it wasn't for that late start, I had to admit that I probably never would have developed such a close friendship with Emmett… even when Rosalie started to befriend Bella, Edward and Alice.

It wasn't until some of the other kids in my grade found out that I was older than the rest of them, and as kids do… they became cruel at first. Obviously I hadn't shared any of my past, but of course rumours swirled around and for a few short days I was the odd one out again… at least until Emmett interfered, putting his arm around my shoulder and glaring at the kids who had been mocking me.

At first, I tried to avoid the guy. I was a little upset that he had to step in to protect me… my old nature shining through as I tried to prove that I could take care of myself without help. After it landed me in the principal's office for starting – and finishing – a few fights, my reputation was safe though, and Emmett was persistent. Soon we were hanging out regularly, often joining our younger siblings – and Bella of course – to all do things together. Eventually our parents all began to interact as well, and within another year, all of our families began to plan around us all spending time together.

The day of the fair, we had all been there… that was why everyone had spent so long wondering how and why Bella had snuck away on her own.

Emmett was my best friend. There was no doubt about it… I could always count on him to lift my spirits, fight alongside me, and generally cause mischief. We shared a lot of similar interests in the games we played and the sports we followed, and we just seemed to click together. But what our families hadn't realised when Bella first disappeared, was how close I had been to the girl. We had met through Edward and Emmett and Rosalie and Alice; but we also interacted at school fairly often – both of us opting to help out in the school library, and we both participated in our elementary school book club. One I had discovered reading as an escape, it had become a comfort to me – a way to escape sometimes painful memories… and Bella herself had simply always been a voracious reader. It was during those quiet times together in the library, shelving the books that other students returned, or in the minutes following our book club meeting at the end of recess, that I began to open up to her.

Overall she was quiet. But she was the good kind of quiet… a listener who didn't feel the need to comment or try and placate me – even at our young ages she seemed to have a wisdom beyond her years. Eventually she had learned more than I had shared with anyone else… to an extent even more than I shared with Rosie at that time. She didn't understand it all, but she didn't need to.

About six months before she went missing, we had spent a morning in the library before school began… shelving quietly before a new teacher walked in. Right away I froze… feeling the fear spike within me immediately at the familiarity. Of course it wasn't one of Mama's _special friends_ , simply someone who resembled one of them… but nothing could shake the feeling. Bella didn't know what to do. At nine years old, she just knew that I was scared. After he left I told her what I had thought about when he had walked in… how he reminded me of one of the men who had hurt me before Mama died. She didn't need to know the details, and she simply hugged me while I broke down. It was the first time that I had cried since everything had happened… it was the first time I had cried in six years.

The days after she disappeared, we all cried… but nobody really knew how much she had meant to me. It was strange. She was three years younger than me, and I had no romantic interest in her at all, we were strictly friends but on a deeper level.

After a few weeks, we all began to feel the loss even further. Poor Edward was like an empty shell without her, and I could understand why. The two of them were connected deeper than anything I had witnessed at that point, and for their ages, I doubted I would ever witness again. Even my relationship with Alice hadn't started until we were much older… the same for Rosalie and Emmett. But Bella and Edward… they were soul mates, even as children; but Bella and I… we were also best friends.

Twelve years later, my phone buzzed several times in a row. It was unusual for a Thursday afternoon… most of our family and friends busy with work at that time of day. Glancing down I was surprised to see a message from Edward, and missed calls from both Alice and Emmett. As I picked up my phone, thinking I would call Alice back first, another message came through – Rosalie this time.

 **Bella's back. They found her… alive. – Rosie**

I didn't respond. I simply set my phone back and leaned back in my chair. It took me nearly an hour before I picked my phone back up and scrolled through all of the new messages to go back to Rosie's words to confirm what I had read. Browsing through the rest of the messages, I noted the same words coming through from everyone from the family… all of them wondering why I wasn't replying. The reality was, that for the rest of the afternoon I was frozen… images from _before_ replaying through my mind, the fear of seeing her again spiking as I imagined the torture she had most likely endured – messages from Emmett had been anything but vague as he detailed the things that Edward had already shared with him.

By the time that Alice and I finally made it to the hospital to visit with Bella and the daughter that everyone warned us about, I was trying my best to simply remain calm, and to also support my fiancée. She was a nervous ball of energy and the guilt was growing deeper within her now that Bella had been found… it wasn't that she and I had given up hope… it was just that it had been twelve years.

When we made it to her room and stood at the door, I saw the girl first, bounding over towards Alice and immediately introducing herself. The warning that we had been given on the similarities to her mother, had not prepared me for what I was facing… a clone of the girl I had befriended and trusted so many years ago. Her features nearly identical – aside from the size and the obvious lack of sunlight and nutrients she could have been her mother. Immediately upon seeing me though, I watched as she shuddered and pulled back while Alice introduced me; glancing at Bella in the hospital bed, I saw a familiar reaction – a fear spiking and growing at my appearance.

It took months of phony smiles and a false bravado for Bella before she really began to feel comfortable with me again. Of course I understood why, and I was willing to give her whatever space and time she needed to adjust not only to me, but to life in general again. I won't say that it wasn't hard as I watched her connect to the rest of our family and friends, but still shy away from me… but I knew it was important not to push her.

At Christmas, I saw Nessie's meltdown, and I recognised her anger. Bella was at a loss for words on how to comfort her daughter… most likely experiencing some of the same emotions herself. That was when I knew it was time to request permission to speak to Nessie.

" _I'm sorry that you had to know bad people before you met the good ones." Nessie's smile faded and I saw the knowing look in her eyes. I didn't expect that feeling that hit me when I saw her connect to me in that way. From that moment, I knew the fear that she had previously felt at my appearance was faded to an almost non-existent level. I knew that we would be able to interact a little easier now._

Following Christmas, the child's words, and the wisdom beyond her age rang through my head on repeat… she was definitely intelligent, much like Bella had been _before_ when we would spend time talking about books and life together.

Thankfully, it was only a few weeks later that Bella herself requested to meet with me in private. Not only had speaking to Nessie helped her, but it had also done something to Bella… sparked a reminder or a miniscule remnant of trust within. By the time that she met with me, although nervous… she was suddenly willing to open up about much of her experience… sharing with me things that she had never before shared with anyone else. Not that she didn't want them to know… but that she knew that unlike the actual experiences, the feelings and emotions associated with them were actually quite difficult to explain to someone who had never felt something similar.

That day marked a remarkable milestone in our friendship.

From that first meeting with her in the diner where she first began to open up, our friendship began to bloom again. It was much different from the childhood book-club friends we had been. Now it was somehow deeper, both of us belonging to a different sort of club… one that no person should ever have to join, especially children.

Ten years later, I watched as all of our children ran around Esme and Carlisle's yard, all of them screaming and shouting as they played the games that Alice had laid out and co-ordinated.

It was a beautiful fall day, and while the obvious reason for the party was a celebration of Henry, Nessie, and Bella's birthdays… the less obvious reason was that it had been a decade since Bella and Nessie had been found. There was a silent acknowledgement among the adults, as well as Nessie as we celebrated with cake, presents, and balloons… an afternoon filled with joy and laughter, met with somber glances, and flashing memories.

"Look at Ella and Miles." Bella's tone was light as she joined me on the deck. I was sitting back quietly, observing the scene in front of me for a few minutes.

"Just like us." I laughed as I saw the two children sitting together at the edge of the property. A few years back, Carlisle had hauled in some massive rocks for the kids to play on – they created a fort of sorts and had led to hours upon hours of imaginative play for the children. But today, as the others were all enthralled with Alice's games, Miles and Ella had grown bored and were now seated on the rocks together, a pile of storybooks between them.

"Book club." She chuckled, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Book club." I smiled back at my friend, my sister.

 **A/N: So I felt that I should include this supplemental. I've had most of it written since very early on, as Jasper is probably one of my favourite characters ever; and throughout the majority of this story, his role was not very prominent. But I always felt that Jasper and Bella had this special connection and that it should be recognised. I hope you enjoy this little peek into Jasper's history and the bond that he and Bella shared.**


End file.
